Dark as Night
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Edward x Jasper. Edward is a vampire hunter, prowling the streets at night in order to satisfy his revenge. However, upon finding a beautiful, shy vampire who shows him nothing but kindness, everything Edward knows is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dark as Night

**Chapter One**

_Edward's POV_

Swiftly and alone, I walked the darkened city streets that I knew by heart, navigating through the rain-soaked, concrete maze that was my town as I searched for something that I knew would probably find me first.

It had been seventeen years since it happened – that dreadful night when I had been fourteen years old and watched my parents being savagely murdered in front of me in our downstairs parlor.

Surprisingly bright colors of crimson had been splashed all over our suburban Illinois home, that horrendous color only being visible to me whence the lightening from outside had streamed across the sky and illuminated their immobile corpses lying next to my shaking body.

My parents had been brutally attacked while I had somehow survived, their bodies drained entirely of blood…

…and I knew why.

Rounding another brick-laden corner to head out onto the nearest road from the outreaching alley behind me, I heard it.

A woman was screaming…about ninety-three…make that ninety-five yards northeast from my position, and I did not hesitate in the least before sprinting in the darkness towards the direction of the strangled cries.

The collected puddles of murky water sprang up from the chilled streets as I ran down the adjacent alleyway, turned left down another main road, my steps hurrying slightly upon noticing that the woman had stopped screaming as I quickly ducked into another alley, blending into the surrounding, evening ink as much as the very shadows themselves.

The ground-length flaps of my opened, black trench coat whipped across my calves as I moved, my heavy breathing muffled by the dark-blue scarf I had covering my mouth and nose, as I hurried down that passageway, unforgiving buildings on every side of me, before I made a sharp right onto the side-lane for additional apartment complexes I knew were there.

Suddenly stopping dead in my tracks, my emerald green eyes widened in revelation as I beheld the heart-stopping sight of a young woman, dressed in a flower-patterned dress and a beige raincoat, hanging limply inside the pale, sheet-white arms of her predator.

Despite the transition having only amounted to a few seconds, my sharp eyes slid up from the blood-spattered woman to the tall, slender vampire holding her; his simple, white dress shirt matching his skin tone perfectly and almost glowing amidst so much velvety black atmosphere as he kept his blonde, curly head craned down to her gushing neck whilst he drank.

I opened my mouth to speak, to say something, anything, the thought more than prominent inside my mind that I needed to shout something to the vampire to get his attention, but that notion easily faded away from me as I watched how the golden-haired vampire carefully detached his lips from her throat before slowly lowering her frail body down so that she was still propped up by the building in front of them.

My gaze stayed on the glowing, ethereal vampire as he straightened back up to his full height and tipped his blonde head back, seeming to genuinely savor the rejuvenated sensations that came with feeding on human blood, as he closed his eyes that I had yet to see and remained in his certain state of bliss.

His expression looked that of a sensual high, a truly euphoric pleasure coursing through his systems that brought him effortless peace, as the pallid, beautiful creature before me brought out his tongue and slowly licked at his blood-stained lips.

I felt my leather-gloved hands hesitate at my sides, physically refusing to obey the order that my brain was trying to give them, as I realized in some corner of my mind that I did not want to disturb such an unabashed moment of this gorgeous being experiencing pleasure right before my curious, unwavering eyes.

However, before I could ponder another thought, the white-and-black-clad vampire suddenly snapped his eyes open, looking right at me with his intense, scarlet gaze, as he took a visible step away from me and lifted his arms defensively.

Acting on pure, learned reflex upon, effectively, seeing another vampire being on his guard in front of me, my hands finally complied with my instincts as I rapidly reached to the front of my modified, leather vest, pulling out multiple, silver spikes in between my fingers, and launched them at the blonde-haired, red-eyed immortal.

His reaction time and senses far beyond my own, the lovely but guarded vampire dodged my initial onslaught with incredible speed, rendering all four of my solid silver weapons to lodge uselessly into the brick of the building beside him, as the vampire curled his luscious, ruby-red lips back and bared his deadly fangs at me.

Then, in the next instant, he turned his back to me and fled the scene, his wheat-colored curls, damp with the rain that had pounded down upon this city only a few hours prior, bouncing alluringly behind him as I took a bold step forward so I may see the way he sped down the shadowed alleyway before leaping high into the air so that he could continue to flee via the rooftops.

I stood where I was for a moment longer, watching the area where that vampire had just been, before I quickly stepped to the side of the injured woman and knelt down beside her.

Old blood ran down from the right side of her neck, covering her skin completely and staining her otherwise cheerful dress until the trail stopped around her waist.

"_She hasn't lost that much…"_I mentally noted as I lifted a few fingers to her neck to check her pulse, feeling a bit more relieved when I found it beating weakly there against my probing fingertips.

Standing up from my crouching position, I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the silver stakes that were still sticking out from the brick wall, yanking them all out in a short burst of strength, before calmly walking away from her and that alleyway.

In one hand, I simply held the four stakes at my side rather than replacing them inside my vest at the moment, as I slipped my other hand into my left pocket of my black coat to retrieve my cell phone.

Dialing an all-too familiar number, I placed the device by my ear, not even bothering to lower my scarf from my mouth as I was sure they would be able to understand my simple message well enough.

"9-1-1; what is your emergency?" a female dispatcher answered my phone call.

"Corner of 11th and Riverview…you'll find a woman there," I stated curtly before nonchalantly hanging up and dropping my cell phone back inside my coat pocket.

I took a deep breath as I continued walking, feeling more than ready to merely call it a night, as I darted my eyes left and right and left again, checking every available corner and eye-tricking lane in between buildings as I directed my steps towards my own apartment which was not far from where I was.

In such unyielding silence, where my inevitable solitude is only accompanied by the sounds of my own footsteps, I let my mind wander back to my latest clash with the supernatural, and the unexpectedly gorgeous vampire with which it involved.

"_When he was just standing there, when he had no idea that I was watching him…he looked so beautiful,"_ I reflected somberly, my olive-green eyes watching the street as I glided over its surface with knowing ease in my stride.

"…_his face was…"_ I continued to muse to myself, trailing off even inside my own head as I sifted through my own internal thesaurus before finally coming across the one word I knew would satisfy my contemplative mind, _"…perfect."_

Twenty-three minutes and eleven seconds later, I quietly opened the door to my apartment, my green eyes continuing to survey every angle and shape that I was met with as I maneuvered inside the living space and promptly closed to the door behind me.

My apartment was located on the west side of town, one of the many newly renovated complexes that used to be ancient buildings that had once occupied these streets, but were now rather expensive lofts for the unquestionable wealthy to utilize.

I was one of them, so I tried to live like one of them.

However, I was fairly certain that no one else in my building spent their nights as I did.

My apartment door locked, I bent over and brought my hands to the laces of my thick, leather boots, prying the durable, interweaved strings apart before I lethargically pulled the heavy boots from my feet by the door.

With a tired sigh, exhausted by much more than just normal, human fatigue at the moment, I straightened my long, strong form back up to my full height, my hands already picking off my leather gloves from my hands and stuffing them into the corresponding pockets of my coat, my thoughts having slipped into a sort of repetitive loop of fresh memories and bizarre realizations as a result.

"…_never seen lips like his before…unbelievable…"_ my traitorous mind continued despite my best efforts to quite my thoughts down and try to relax, my hands pulling my thick trench coat and scarf off of my slumping, melancholic form to be hung along the nearest, golden coat rack fastened to the plain wall.

"Get it together, will you…" I voiced the command aloud to myself, not bothering on switching on the light to the short hallway as I entered into the main living room, purposefully navigating straight to the master bedroom and, by proxy, the adjacent bathroom.

The walls of the living room and connecting hallways of my apartment were kept a pleasing white, trimmed in dark, chocolate-colored wood that contrasted nicely with such a light color, prompting my conscious decision to buy dark, wooden furniture to match.

Accenting my living room, however, were the random splotches of black and red, found coloring the pillows along my black couch, the rug beneath it, and various decorative things around the neat, barely touched area.

Not being amidst such an expanse of space, however, were framed pictures of friends, any signs of previous accomplishments, or anything even relatively personal.

That had also been a conscious decision on my part.

Transitioning from my unlit, navy-painted bedroom, I entered into the master bathroom and only then clicked on the lights, myself not particularly favoring the relentless, bright shine cascading over me from glowing bulbs that much anymore.

Placing my calloused, work-hardened hands on top of the white-marble countertop, I lifted my head up and peered at my own reflection in the mirror before me.

Beside the large, oval-shaped mirror, the walls were a burnt peach color, highlighted by gold specks and trimmed in a clean white; I truly had a beautiful bathroom but all of that was totally lost on me as I frowned at my own forlorn expression.

My skin was pale, touched only but the slightest hint of pink on my cheeks, and my naturally copper-colored hair looked an absolute wreck as it stuck out in a number of different, gravity-defying directions, and I knew that my being out in the horrible weather all night had not helped the situation.

"_What's the matter, Edward?"_ I asked myself in my own thoughts, staring at my reflection as if the man in the mirror was someone else entirely and I was able to mentally communicate my every, deepest idea to him, _"…why is…that vampire bothering you so much? _

"Nothing…" I spoke aloud quietly, lowering my eyes away from my reflected likeness as I studied the long, golden handles adorning the sink, "…but I can't help it…why did he let that woman live…?"

With a shake of my head after I closed my eyes, I pushed myself away from the sink and mirror, perhaps in rejection of what I was thinking, as I brought my hands to the bottom hem of my black, knit sweater and easily hoisted it up and over my arms and chest.

I let my expensive clothes crumple forgotten on the tiled floor below as I slid out of my dark jeans and black boxers as well and sluggishly stepped into my spacious, glass-encased shower, sliding the door closed behind me upon doing so.

Adjusting the water temperature to near scalding hot, I turned on the shower and sighed the moment the heated liquid began to rain over my body, warming up my chilled flesh and foggy thoughts with almost crystallized clarity.

I inhaled deeply of the steam from the hot water, letting it also clear my senses a bit, as I brought my hands to my face and scrubbed them against my features, wiping the water out of my eyes as well as trying to feel a little more grounded with reality.

"_Curly, blonde hair…high cheekbones…a strong jaw… puts any Renaissance painting I've ever seen to shame…"_ I caught myself thinking upon tonight's vampire once more, able to see the immortal male still standing there in front of me, licking his lips with that little, pink tongue and closing his eyes as if in utter peace with the world and everything in it.

"_It was magnificent to see, really…"_I affirmed to my own inner musings, opening my eyes as I reached forward for the orange bottle of shampoo so I may gather some of its smooth, glistening white contents into my palm, _"…I've only seen vampires who get instantly aggressive; always cocky and arrogant; never…so calm and…stunning…"_

As I massaged the perfumed gel into my penny-colored locks of hair, I could not help but ponder a bit more about my last idea, my own inner statement running over and over again inside my mind as I chewed on it, dwelled on it almost ruthlessly.

Leaving my tresses full of bubbles, I reached for the green bar of soap, routinely working it in my hands for a moment to create a rich collection of suds with which to wash over my lean, muscular form.

My soap-covered hands ran over each of my scarred, strong arms, washing away the tension there, before coasting down my toned abdomen and down my sculpt legs where only a few scars marred my snow-kissed skin, my thoughts taking an odd turn in terms of remembering how I had gotten such blemishes over the years of doing what I did.

The jagged scar that ran across the top of my left thigh had been from a hand-to-hand fight with a vampire who had raked his joined nails hard across that area in an effort to stagger me so I could not follow whence he had fled.

The small but deep scar that marked my right forearm had been from an instance where a particularly enraged vampire had broken my arm, making the ulna snap in half and slice right through my skin until it poked out an a truly terrifying angle.

I swallowed down the spit that had collected in the back of my throat upon recalling that specific encounter, practically able to still hear my own bloodied screams that had erupted from a place deep with me as I had cried out in unspeakable pain to the rest of the empty warehouse I had been in at the time.

Rinsing the soap and suds from my body, I turned off the shower at once and pushed aside the glass door, ready to close my eyes and forget everything currently plaguing my mind this night.

From the towel rack located by the shower, I sighed through my nose as I pulled a large, dark-green towel down from the fixture, immediately bringing the soft material to my legs to dry the cooling water from my skin.

"…I should just forget all about that vampire…I'm just…torturing myself, thinking about him," I said to myself, perhaps just needing something stricter than my own thoughts to wash upon me as I ran the length of the towel down my arms and across my broad chest before bringing it up to my unruly, dripping hair.

"…_but what if I did see him again…it is possible…"_ my thoughts battled against what I was able to say aloud, my own internal war with myself making the movements of my hands slow down in their task as I scrubbed the dark-green material through my copper-colored locks and then pressed the textured folds to my face.

"_I do want to see him again…he was…too gorgeous just to see once,"_ my thoughts were beginning to win the war, rendering all of my counters, all of my excuses and worries, to slowly but surely disappear, as if they never existed in the first place.

Never mind that the man in question was a vampire.

Never mind the fact that that vampire could kill me in an instant if he saw fit.

The only fact that I could not shake off…was that he was enthralling…absolutely enticing to me in every way.

"Damn…"I cursed aimlessly, tossing the moistened, heavy towel onto the bathroom countertop before striding out of the bathroom and into my aesthetically pleasing bedroom which I remained un-illuminated.

Without needing the lights on, I knowingly padded across the room to the solid oak bureau, pulled open the top drawer, and retrieved a clean pair of grey boxers to slip on before bed.

Having now been properly cleaned, dressed for bed, and feeling more than drained of any kind of stamina or strength whatsoever, I stepped to my impressive, white-decorated bed, and promptly collapsed on top of the cloud-like comforter that pushed soothingly against my muscles and frame.

Far too exhausted to even maneuver any further onto the mattress and place my head amongst the many, varying pillows along the headboard, I simply remained as I was lying haphazardly across the middle, my arms slung out in front of me as I dared to open my weighted eyes, resisting my own sleep for a few moments more.

"_I've already made up my mind that I want to see him again…but…"_ I thought solemnly to myself, feeling my body melt even more against the rumpled charms of my impossibly comfortable bed and blankets, _"…I still have a job to do; I won't forget that…"_

My eyes closed, feeling as if they had sealed against the sensitive skin underneath, as I realized I could not move my limbs even if I had truly wanted to, for the warm, comforting embrace of sleep was quickly wrapping around me, cradling me into its depths with the most endearing symphonies of stillness.

"…_my name is Edward Cullen…and I am a vampire hunter."_

_Author's Note_: fufufu. Uh-oh…I'm DOING IT AGAIN! XD More is on the way with this one while I think of what should happen next in Soul and the Sun lol. Leave a review at the door and tell me what you think, yeah? I thank you kindly, folks. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Edward's POV_

Three nights later…

The whiskey burned at my throat as I sipped my drink casually, sitting on a thickly-cushioned barstool at one of the most popular bars in town.

It was not by accident that I was here in this place, as I knew that this bar, strangely called Howling at the Moon, was the one most frequented by vampires in this area.

Undercover but alert in spite of the unhurried way I drank my whiskey and planned to order another one, my senses were all around the heavily crowded room, feeling out how many people were where, and how many vampires had already entered into the facility.

The count was seven, so far, and the night was not over yet.

Howling at the Moon was known in certain circles for being a no-strings-attached place where vampires would pick up drunken, and sometimes willing, prey on which to feed; a sure atmosphere where such a transaction could take place and no one would ask any questions.

I could tell that most of the people here, dancing and drinking and mingling with nearly anyone within reach…wanted to be easy targets.

Their stories were never pretty, and I had been resisting the need to scoff into my glass ever since arriving in this place.

Just the same, I was here to hunt.

Beneath my calm exterior and my perfectly pressed, black Valentino shirt and dark-wash jeans, were rows of blades and silver stakes that I fully intended on using this night once I was approached by one of them and offered the chance to leave with him or her.

Recently, I had felt the need to reassert myself as a vampire hunter, after all, hence the reason why I was even at this bar in the first place.

This time, I did huff quietly against the polished glass that I held in my hands.

Then, prompting me to look towards my right, I heard the doors to the music-filled facility open, allowing a commanding breeze from outside to push passed the nearby customers and dancers, and I could not help but peer across the moving sea of people towards the direction so I may see who had entered.

The first to strut inside the bar was a large, overly-muscular man dressed in a light-grey shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, his skin as pale as bone against the colors, as he smiled cockily and began bobbing his close-cropped head along to the pounding music.

"_Definitely a vampire…the count is eight now…"_I thought to myself, lifting my glass to my lips but merely holding it there for a second as I saw a second male quickly join the first in making his way into the bar.

Striding in after the hulking vampire was a man with long, straight blonde hair that he had tied back in a low pony-tail, a condescending grin plastered on his smug-looking face as well, as he kept his hands inside the pockets of his brown, leather jacket.

"_Nine…"_ I continued my count, wanting to roll my eyes at how this one looked like he owned the place and that the rest of us should feel blessed of merely being in his presence.

Not seeing anyone else come in for a moment, I finally tipped my glass back and drank more of my whiskey, nearly relishing in the fiery sensations it inflicted upon me now, before my emerald eyes widened in absolute, unbelieving shock.

Walking into the establishment after the man with the pony-tail was the vampire from the alleyway three nights ago.

His wheat-colored head was lowered, his eyes downcast, and his lovely mouth kept pensive, as he begrudgingly trotted in after the first two males.

Hurriedly willing away my utter surprise upon seeing him again, I let my eyes completely take him in as he walked across the crowded main area, not even having to push passed anyone as he seemed to be able to maneuver around with expert grace.

"_He's even more beautiful than I remember…"_my thoughts manifested on their own, my other senses far too busy noticing his tailor-fitted, army-green jacket that covered most of his burgundy, silk shirt that had to have been left open on purpose so that any on-lookers would be able to see his plain, white tee-shirt tucked into his jeans.

The vampire had his pale hands shoved inside the pockets of his pants as he finally caught up with the muscular man and the leather-jacket-wearing one from before, leaning in close to them both as he said something to them.

The huge vampire nodded his head enthusiastically, a smile still on his face, as he was practically bouncing off the walls from probably wanting to hurry out to the dance floor, while the smug-looking one gave him a hearty clap on his shoulder as his response.

I knew that I was blatantly staring at him, having almost completely turned around on my barstool, but that fact only hit me when I noticed the attractive vampire starting to navigate over to the same bar I was at, his eyes having to flick up a few times to make sure he did not run in to anyone in the process.

"_Gold…his eyes are…gold now,"_ I mentally breathed, having caught the magnificent color his gorgeous eyes before turning around to face the front of the bar once more, my mind already processing the information that that meant he had been feeding on animals instead of humans lately.

I looked down at the drink in my hands and realized that it was nearly gone.

Gulping the rest down, I waved my hand at the bartender, beckoning him to me as he just finished setting down a few beers for some women on my left.

The bartender was a bit older than I was with slicked-back blonde hair and a regal-looking face as he tipped his head close to me to hear my order over the roar of the music and people alike.

"Another Jack and Coke, and uh…one for him over there, if you can," I spoke in my smoothest voice despite having to raise it a bit so that the bartender could hear me, as I lifted up a hand in between the two of us and pointed a finger towards the intriguing vampire down the bar.

"No problem," the light-blonde bartender provided with a smirk, his eyes somewhat darting between myself and the vampire I had just ordered a drink for as he took a few steps back so he could retrieve the appropriate bottle and nozzle needed to make the drinks.

With an expectant smirk, I pushed my empty glass further away from me, keeping my head lowered a bit as I watched, via my peripheral vision, as the bartender set down my second drink of the night before me and then carried the other one off out of my line of sight.

I could not help but crane my head after him, needing to see the vampire's reaction after he received his drink from me.

Even though I could not hear a word of what they were saying, I watched as the regal-looking bartender tossed a white rag over his shoulder as he slid my purchased drink across the bar towards the blonde-haired vampire who looked up at him with confusion in his lovely eyes.

The bartender's mouth was moving as he pointed back towards me, prompting the vampire to follow the indicated direction until his striking, golden eyes locked directly with my waiting green ones.

My lazy, half-smirk grew across my face as I tipped my own drink to him in a sort of 'cheers' gesture before I took another drink of the delicious combination of whiskey and soda.

Straightening back towards the front of the bar, I almost counted the seconds until I felt a welcomed presence behind me as the vampire noticeably stepped to my left side and practically had to squeeze into the available barstool next to me.

"Thanks for the drink…"the golden-eyed beauty spoke astonishingly shyly to me; a small smirk playing across his tempting mouth as he had to lean in close whilst he did so; "…I'm Jasper."

"… '_Jasper'…fits him perfectly…not a single rough or harsh sound about it…just like him,"_ I thought the exact moment the elusive vampire told me his name with a bashful smile; his close proximity absolutely intoxicating to me considering my knowing that he was, in fact, a vampire and that he was undeniably gorgeous.

With a tilt of my messy, copper-colored head, I freed a hand from my glass and took a hold of one of his, immediately noticing the cool sensations his sheet-white skin caused me to feel as I politely shook his hand in greeting.

"Edward," I offered plainly but coyly, watching with growing interest as the vampire with styled, wheat-colored curls smiled an even more heart-stopping smile at me upon hearing my own name in response.

"_Jesus Christ…"_ I mentally murmured to myself in spite of the way we naturally ended our handshake, followed by me casually running a hand through my asymmetrically styled locks; my very resolve as a stable-minded human being suddenly threatened by how unforeseeably kind and humble the vampire actually was; _"…what do I do now…?"_

"So, where are you from, Jasper?" I nearly choked the question out as I leaned in close to Jasper once more, so close, in fact, that my low-trailing eyes could clearly see the sewing lines in his tasteful clothing; so close that I could smell the light scent of sunflowers and honey that seemed to comprise his very essence.

My question earned me another smirk from Jasper whence he had set down his drink from his lips, this one being brief and showing of his slight embarrassment before he cast his enthralling gaze upon me once more prior to answering.

"…Texas," Jasper replied adorably, took another drink of what I had ordered for him, and then licked his lips for the rest of the tangy liquor that had splashed upon them.

I willed myself not to stare too much at the way this vampire licked at his lips in such a unknowingly provocative manner again; recollections as sharp and vivid as my fondest memories quickly flashing inside my head of the first time I had seen Jasper three nights ago…performing that same gesture and making me feel exactly what I was feeling at this moment.

After setting my own glass down onto the bar upon taking a quick sip, I nodded my head in understanding before speaking, "I should have known it was going to be somewhere in the south…with that accent…"

Then, like a miracle happening right before my eyes, taking place within my very own, horrible life, Jasper laughed at my remark, his pearly white teeth being revealed in a breathtaking smile as the blonde-haired male chuckled at my observation of him with endearing gratitude.

I found myself able to breathe easier upon witnessing such a positive reaction from him, Jasper's perfectly-structured face looking completely surreal to me in spite of how close we were to each other, how I still had his pleasant scent lingering all around me, and I quickly realized that I had stopped keeping count of the vampires inside this bar.

With little effort, I had forgotten to keep my senses on extreme alert while being in this place, to make sure that I was the one who kept a level head while the rest remained lost in the ambiance, and it was with fleeting weight settling and evaporating inside my stomach that I realized I did not care.

This vampire next to me, talking with me, smiling at me…was worth it.

"I suppose I don't even hear it anymore…but it makes sense that others would still…especially someone from Illinois," Jasper commented light-heartedly as he finished his drink, his every mannerism that hinted at his own self-consciousness practically begging me, drawing me to unravel everything about him, anything that had ever happened to him to make him this way.

"_Wait…does this mean that I want to spend more time with Jasper…?"_ I mentally checked my own inner musings as I so often did; however, my final answer with myself manifesting faster than I had expected it to; _"…hell yes, I do."_

"You got that right, cowboy," I could not help but shoot right back him playfully, a saucy smirk curving my lips at him before I finished my drink as well, placing it carefully on top of the bar upon doing so.

Truth be told, I knew straight away that I loved his accent; the slight twang in his speech that made him pronounce some syllables of his words a little differently that I would, providing him this velvet-smooth drawl that could either soothe me to sleep or make me beg for sensual orders.

Again, Jasper ducked down his curly head for a moment, smirking at my light razzing, before bringing his still-smiling eyes my way as he had obviously thought of a question to ask me now.

"So, Edward, what do you do for a living?" Jasper asked conversationally, only fascinating me all the more that a vampire could be this considerate, this friendly, and be far easier to get along with than most humans I had met in my years.

"I work for a small computer software company. It's nothing big, but I enjoy it, I suppose…pays bills, you know…?" I let myself ramble to the attentive, attractive vampire by my side, Jasper listening to every word I had to say to him with unprecedented respect that I, myself, felt a bit timid half-way though my explanation.

However, inside my mind, I had known straight away that I was not going to tell Jasper about what I did at night after I was done with my day job.

I could not tell him the jagged truth about me and mess this up.

"…'_this'…what do I even mean…?"_ I thoughtfully countered myself despite not voicing a word of it aloud.

"I see;" Jasper began as he lowered his gaze to the bar, seemingly deep in thought, his handsome face still turned towards me as he continued, "…it's good that you enjoy what you do, Edward."

"_Hmm…he seems troubled…kills me to see him like this,"_ I internally recognized, my olive gaze unwavering in their study of Jasper's naturally pouting lips, straight nose, and high cheekbones that carved his complexion into something otherworldly.

"Yeah…it is…" I fumbled for something to say to this magnificent creature before me for a second before deciding to ask the obvious, "…are you telling me that…you don't enjoy whatever it is that you do?"

My words had been carefully chosen as my non-stop thoughts were beginning to conclude that this _thing_ Jasper had to have been contemplating whilst giving me kudos for my own peace of mind with work…was that he lamented being a vampire.

"_Does he hate what he is and what he has to do…it would explain his shy demeanor…and how different he is than the others I've seen…Jasper…"_ I mentally put the pieces of this wholly abstract, intangible puzzle together, my highly-detective mind quite unable to help from doing so as my eyes have gotten rather used to watching his every, minute expression flicker across his heavenly face.

A small, sad smile was directed towards me before Jasper licked his lips again and replied, "…you could say that."

"Jasper…" I began a bit mindlessly, too caught up in my raging dislike of any despair Jasper might be feeling at moment to care about too much else, as I boldly reached my hands forward and took a hold of his in a firm grasp.

Jasper's beautiful sunlight-colored eyes immediately widened in surprise, his full lips parting, as I brought the two of us closer before continuing to speak, my eyes peering warmly into his own as I smirked at his slight shock, charmed by it entirely.

"I know we just met and don't know that much about each other, but…"I began with a sense of certainty I had not known I possessed as I continued to cradle his slender, mild hand inside my own, feeling his soft flesh against my much rougher skin, "…come outside with me."

I had to have this man; there were no more doubts or concerns even remotely present inside my mind at the moment, as I felt myself become even stronger, even more alive as a person on this planet and beyond, as I chanced death and held onto this vampire's hand and spoke such pure words for only him to hear.

"…okay…"Jasper replied quietly, his wide, worried eyes never leaving my own as I stood up from my barstool and used my leverage with holding onto him to gently usher him out of his seat as well.

Like a man obsessed with the all-consuming notion of discovering the forbidden, I lead the breathtaking vampire out of the noisy, bustling establishment with no other thoughts being able to make it through my filtered mind, and a grin on my face.

Three minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, I shoved Jasper back into the solid stone of Howling at the Moon from outside, the frosty nighttime air crisp but invigorating on my overheated cheeks, as I swiftly brought my hands to either side of the vampire's beautiful face before crushing our lips together.

Having Jasper pinned against the solid wall, coupled with his soft hums that reverberated through our fiery, hungry kisses, proved to be far more intense an experience than I had originally anticipated, as I easily felt myself meld into his lithe, enticing frame, his own hands slowly fisting into the front of my sleek, black shirt in the process.

Jasper's rose-petal lips moved against my own in equally needy presses and nips of his flesh against mine, our kisses chaste and mind-breaking as I instantly realized that Jasper was allowing me complete control over him, allowing me to kiss him in whatever way I pleased.

"_God…he tastes…so sweet…"_I mentally purred, my mind rushing to receive as much information, big or small, about the alluring vampire before me, kissing me back just as passionately as he fueled and fueled again my practically maddening need to be closer with him, to know more about him through our demanding kisses.

However, the moment I could feel Jasper hands release the expensive fabric of my Valentino shirt so that he may slide his hands down my chest, I knew that I could not permit such an act to take place, as much as I craved it.

With hurried, fluid actions, I freed my own hands from his porcelain face so I could catch his hands and intertwine our fingers together, pinning his wrists to the wall behind him as well as I pressed my long, scarred body into his own.

Jasper shivered slightly against my lips upon having his hands restrained, the action delighting me in every way, as I parted his lips my own and plunged my warm tongue inside his sweet, addictive mouth, immediately seeking his own tongue with which to play.

Then, very noticeably, I felt Jasper tense; his velvety-soft tongue slowly sliding against my own and drawing a building growl out of me, before the blonde-haired immortal quickly closed his mouth and tried to speak to me in between my urgent, uncaring kisses.

"Edward…Edward wait…" kiss. "…there's something…" kiss, nip. "…there's something I need to tell you…" Jasper attempted to voice seriously despite the way I used my tongue and lips to tease at his own, loving how I was able to stagger his words, as I suckled his luscious bottom lip in between my own while running my fingers down his trapped forearms.

"I already know what you're going to say, Jasper…I don't care…"I breathed across the vampire's perfect mouth, breaking even my own rules as I brought my hands to Jasper's trim waist while the two of us sensually swirled our tongues together outside of our mouths before closing our lips around each other and initiating another round of scorching hot kisses all over again.

Jasper groaned lustfully into our slippery, furious kiss, his body growing more and more relaxed with every touch experienced between us, as I felt his slender body accept absolutely every inch of me that I pressed up against him, every time I searched his mouth with my tongue and tasted his forbidden flavor, mindful of his sharp fangs.

"_Fuck…he is…mine…" _I mentally claimed as my hands unconsciously squeezed at Jasper's narrow hips, my sensitive tongue continuing to flick over his own, hinting without words at other sexual activities I longed to perform with him as I relished in the feeling of the vampire's fingers squeezing encouragingly at my wide back.

Suddenly, the delicious tingle on my tongue and the astonishing body pressed against my own was gone in an instant, as I felt a few pairs of hands angrily grip my shoulders and arms and yank me away from Jasper.

The force used to propel me backwards was monstrous, as I stumbled back a few feet before finally being able to right myself, my breathing heavy inside my lungs as it had felt like abruptly being made to leave heaven, as my gaze narrowed dangerously upon the two other males now standing in between Jasper and I.

Temporarily looking passed the hulking behemoth of a vampire and his pony-tail-wearing friend that I recognized right away to Jasper, I could see the utter, speechless shock that he was in as a result of being separated from me like that as well…and it broke my heart that he looked that sad.

"Jasper, what the fuck are you thinking, man? This guy's a fucking vampire hunter!" the bigger, overly-muscular one scolded my blonde angel, waving his massive arms about wildly as he spoke critically to him.

Jasper blinked rapidly a few times at his friend's words, his lovely face showing nothing but clear, unmistakable hurt as he cast his golden gaze right at me for a moment.

"W-what…? How can this be…?" Jasper's face fell even more, his jacket-clad shoulders dropping as he noticed how I was not denying a thing as I straightened my spine and hardened my jaw at the predicament, hating it.

Then, before I could have batted another eye, the long-haired vampire wearing a brown, leather jacket and a horrific smirk, stepped directly in front of me, and tore open the front of my long-sleeved, dress shirt, revealing my chiseled torso and the nylon strap that ran horizontally across my chest that housed many, silver spikes and cutting wire.

"Hmph…you see, Jazz? This man cannot be trusted," the long-haired blonde cooed almost gleefully as he turned back towards the other two, prompting me to also lift my furious gaze.

Jasper looked frightened, like he was somehow figuring out something impossibly devastating, and I had only seldom felt so poorly about anything in my life.

However, as quickly as I had seen Jasper's reaction, the beautiful vampire had rushed from his spot along the wall to stand in between me and the two, aggressive vampires, Jasper's back to me as he attempted to talk to his friends.

"Look, can't we…I don't know…just listen to what he has to say…?" Jasper's accented words, colored richly with worry and doubt, ran across my whole being, making me nearly gasp out loud of the familiar evening atmosphere, as I watched in awe at how he, ultimately, tried to defend me.

"Listen to what he has to say? Jazz, he kills our kind…we've already proven that; what could he possibly have to say to us?" the one in the leather jacket countered arrogantly of his supposed comrade, tilting his head to a side as he regarded Jasper as if he were a pleading child.

Then, something clicked…something, an idea, just popped into my head, perhaps bred out of the prospect of certain death, or perhaps just because it was the only sure-fire route to get out this mess that came to me…but there it was – a risky decision that I knew I had to make.

Wasting no more time, I took a brazen step forward and grabbed Jasper from behind, wrapping my arms around him as I brought one of my silver stakes right over his heart for his friends to see.

I could feel Jasper's whole body become rigid against my own, his eyes, no doubt, wide with fear and puzzlement, as I glared from over his shoulder towards the other two vampires, my anger for them screwing my face into something a little less human.

"Jasper!" the bigger vampire called out, taking an unthinking step forward as I visibly tightened my crushing grip on Jasper's trembling body and steeled my hand that hovered above my captive's precious heart.

"How about this…"I began with gravel in my voice at the two of them, not frightened in the least with the way they glared their burning eyes at me and emitted such rage from their very statures, "…both of you leave right now…or I kill your friend."

Internally, I was positively dying with how I could feel Jasper shaking inside of my arms and against my chest, and I had to continuously remind myself that I knew what I was doing, just so I would not let him go out of the sickening guilt I was feeling.

"Ha! Just like a filthy human to betray the one person who was trying to stick up for him…"the long-haired vampire sneered venomously before turning his bored gaze towards his hulking friend who looked like he wanted to take my head clean of my shoulders.

"Come on, Emmett…there's nothing more we can do here," the same one concluded coolly, taking a hand out of his jacket pocket as he turned his back to me and tapped the muscular vampire on his shoulder.

"You're dead…"the one called Emmett growled out at me before dropping his defensive stance and taking off after his friend, the two of them having only taken a few normal steps before sprinting off towards the ink-blotted alleyways with blinding speed that I was unable to make out clearly.

With a quiet sigh of relief, I took the thick, silver stake away from Jasper's chest and unwrapped my arms from around him, knowing to take a cognizant step away from the bewildered vampire as he slowly turned around in his spot to somewhat face me.

"…I thought…" Jasper began with unsteady words before sighing and dropping his gaze, the broken expression on his face absolutely tearing me apart as I stood still and patiently waited for him to continue, "…I thought you liked me…"

"I do, Jasper…I only did that because I wanted to make sure they would leave us alone," I attempted to reason in spite of my own words sounding rather pathetic to my ears as I watched how the beautiful vampire with golden curls framing his face pensively locked his jaw at my explanation.

"Jasper…" I tried again in a consoling tone, taking a step towards him until I saw him take a conscious step away from me, his golden eyes still trained on the ground and I could almost see the gears turning inside his head with the countless, merciless thoughts that had to have been plaguing him.

"…I trusted you…I've got to go…"the downtrodden vampire murmured before turning around in his spot and proceeding to walk away from me, the view of the back of his dark-green jacket and short, blonde locks making me automatically move towards him.

I could not allow that to happen, not with what has happened between us.

Not this time would I let everything positive in my life simply disappear.

Swiftly, before he could take another step in the random direction he had hastily chosen, my fingers wrapped around his forearm as I pulled him back towards me, nearly forcing our bodies to collide as I had used a strength I had not known I had had when stopping him from simply walking out on my life.

"Four-twenty-one Waterfront, apartment nine-sixty…that's where I'll be, Jazz," I voiced quietly, solemnly to his nervous profile, my hand hesitating on his arm before releasing Jasper from my grasp as I forced myself to turn away from him and start walking down the road.

I could feel Jasper's questioning eyes on my back as I stalked away from him, each step even more disorientating and taxing than the last as I brought my hands to the loose folds of my black shirt and began to refasten the tiny buttons in their appropriate loops, a heavy melancholy settling within my brain as I could still remember how scared Jasper had been around me just a moment ago.

It had been like obtaining another level of existence when I had seen Jasper smile in such a carefree manner; watched him laugh and felt his lips against my own…I yearned to experience that effortless euphoria once more…never again see him so disappointed.

I closed my eyes for a minute as I continued my depressing venture back to my apartment, my thoughts struggling to make sense of their current disarray as I only knew that I had absolutely loved it when Jasper had been comfortable around me, enough so to let me have my way with him.

Anything other than that felt like a stake had implanted itself inside own heart.

Perhaps…I was the monster here.

"_What are you saying…of course, you're the monster; Jasper could never be…he's too…"_ I internally agreed with my depression, once more going through my list of appropriate words to fill in the blank, finding it easy to associate descriptions of the blonde male as being 'pure,' 'wholesome,' 'wonderful,' before settling for, _"…sweet."_

"…_sweet..." _I continued to torture myself as I advanced in a sluggish stride, knowingly rounding a corner of a side street in order to take a short-cut to my apartment complex, finding a bit of solace in the enveloping darkness to my overworking mind as I continued,_ "just like how he tastes…not surprising considering how he smells of summer flowers I used to like when I was a child..."_

My brooding only getting worse the further I immersed myself into the bleak, relentless night and away from the gorgeous vampire I had met but only succeeded in driving him away from me, I walked up the concrete steps to my tall, well-illuminated apartment complex called the Waterfront, as it was nestled by one of the spanning lakes that peppered this side of town.

After practically floating through the spacious foyer, decorated in a modern black and silver than made up the furniture against the textured, white walls where there were many, large contemporary paintings that splashed the neutral tones with vivacious hues, I barely lifted my gaze from the marble flooring as I took the elevator up to my floor.

Sucking in a bit of air upon finally being home, I fished my keys out of my pants pocket before unlocking my door and stepping inside my abode, toeing off my shoes on the tiled section beyond the door as per my usual routine and feeling just as relieved as well as unhappy about doing exactly that.

My hands already working to undo the buttons adorning the front of my shirt now that I was home and able to relax, I headed straight towards my bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights for the living room in the process.

Inside my navy-blue-decorated bedroom, I simply let my Valentino shirt flap haphazardly to the carpeted floor as I deftly fished out a white, wife-beater from the top drawer of my wooden bureau, slipping the sleeveless, elongated garment over my head and down my toned stomach, some of the light-weight material bunching up around my hips.

I delivered another crack to my neck, savoring how I was able to stretch out the tense muscles there, as I finally felt a little more at peace with myself, having changed into something more comfortable and was standing idly inside my serene, picturesque bedroom at last.

Deciding to leave my dark jeans as is, I began to calmly pad into the adjacent bathroom to wash my face and find other trivial chores I could do to distract myself, but stopped short the second I heard someone knocking on the door.

Suspended in time for a ghost of an instance, I willed away my seemingly always contradictory thoughts, and hustled out of my bedroom towards the front of my apartment, nearly jogging to the door passed the various rooms of my darkened living arrangement.

After only sparing a second to steady my breath, I reach a hand forward and pulled open my door, ideas and worries and hopes flitting about like rampant butterflies inside my head in the brief time it took until I had the door all the way open so I may receive my visitor.

Standing there, with his hands folded behind his back, Jasper looked up at me when he was no longer facing the door, but my surprised, elated expression that stayed trained on his stunning features, his porcelain beauty acting as an instantaneous cure to my previous foreboding; my every problem and strife suddenly vanishing in a nearly tangible weight being released from my core.

Jasper cleared his throat in an adorable manner before speaking.

"Hello, Edward," he began in that sexy southern drawl of his that I was focused on perhaps a little too keenly, my eyes drifting up and down his tall stature, broad shoulders, and luscious lips all the while, "…I didn't want to…leave things where we did, and I definitely have some questions I need to ask you, so if…"

Cutting him off, I quickly, instinctively latched a hand onto the front of Jasper's clothing and pulled the blonde-haired vampire inside my apartment, no words being able to form inside my ecstatic mind at the moment as I used my actions to convey my meaning for me of how unreservedly thrilled I was to see him again…how my world made sense to me again.

_Author's Note_: Oh no! XD Things are still only getting started, loves, yes? Stay tuned for the next chapter where I believe our two leading males shall get a little more acquainted with each other. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Edward's POV_

"Hello, Edward," Jasper began in that sexy southern drawl of his that I was focused on perhaps a little too keenly, my eyes drifting up and down his tall stature, broad shoulders, and luscious lips all the while, "…I didn't want to…leave things where we did, and I definitely have some questions I need to ask you, so if…"

Cutting him off, I quickly, instinctively latched a hand onto the front of his clothing and pulled him inside my apartment, no words able to form inside my ecstatic mind at the moment as I used my actions to convey my meaning for me.

My other hand pushed the door closed behind us as I pressed him squarely against the back of it, my lips immediately attacking Jasper's attractive mouth as I lay both of my palms flat against the door on either side of his blonde, curly head to keep up close.

"Mmn…"Jasper purred softly against my mouth from my demanding treatment as I languorously licked his bottom lip, my gesture bordering on becoming a desperate plea, until he opened his mouth for me, granting me exactly what I desired most.

"…_still tastes amazing…"_ I mentally chimed; sighing my pleasure upon being able to lose myself in the vampire's extraordinary taste once more; feeling like it had been a small eternity since I had known it as I slid my tongue inside Jasper's mouth and tilted my head to a side, effectively deepening our kiss.

Bringing my calloused hands to his handsome face, I trailed my fingertips down Jasper's smooth, pallid cheeks, continuing to venture further as I gently ran them down his graceful neck until I could simply rest them along his collarbone while I leisurely stroked his tongue with my own, teasing us both with soul-breaking, cotton-soft pleasure.

Jasper groaned into our slow, sensual kiss, his weight leaning heavily against the door at his back, as he carefully brought his hands to my sides, holding me in a light grasp as he coaxed my tongue further into his mouth before closing his lips around the velvety muscle.

I shuddered against Jasper's solid chest as I felt the ethereal vampire suck on my tongue in the most mind-blowing of ways, his perfect lips moving up and down my highly-receptive muscle, making my long-since forfeited mind positively shut down from so much tempting stimulation, as Jasper brought out his own pink tongue to massage against mine.

"_God…I need more…I need more of him…right…fucking now,"_ I internally decided with heated rasp skewing even my mental thoughts, as Jasper and I swirled our tongues together sensually in purposefully languid ministrations that only served to bring me out of my mind faster, right where I stood.

Such wonderful torture threatening to render me a thoughtless, needy mess, I ground my aching hips hard into Jasper's, delighted when the blonde-haired male broke off our passionate kiss so he may crane his head back and moan out loud in surprised pleasure to the ceiling.

"…damn," I whispered mindlessly, my eyes glued to the spectacular view of Jasper with his curly head tipped back in ecstasy, his kiss-swollen lips parted and enticing, as his body shivered from feeling my growing erection digging suggestively into his own.

"Hold on, Edward…we…nnh…we need to talk…" Jasper voiced quite unsteadily to me, accented in his Texas drawl and highlighted with the throaty groan I was able to pull from him once more, as I kept my sculpt body impossibly close to his own with my lips mere centimeters away from his.

"You're probably right…I'll listen to whatever you need to say, Jasper…" I admitted a bit breathlessly as I used the bridge of my nose to turn Jasper's head to the side so I may trail my mouth hotly across his porcelain cheek and neck, both of my hands fisting the front of his dark-colored jacket once more as I willed myself to continue to be patient with him.

Jasper visibly relaxed from feeling my silken lips moving across his exposed, cool flesh, praising everything that made him what he was, as I felt his hands lazily slide down my sides until he could hook his fingers around a few of the belt loops adorning my pants; such an affectionate gesture not going unnoticed by me in the least.

"You were that guy from before, weren't you…that man I saw on the street a few nights ago…?" Jasper questioned me in a fair voice, slowly turning his head back to face to me with gentle eyes as his softly-spoken words made a bit more of reality come back to me.

"Yes…that was me," I replied just as quietly, just as somberly, as I slid my hands heavily down the front of his flat stomach until my fingers sought out his palms and carefully took a hold of them, our bodies still devastatingly close to each other as we began to unravel a few revelations.

"Then…" Jasper began in a small voice, his golden eyes lowering from mine in hesitation for a moment before he blinked his gaze back up to my green orbs that waited meticulously for whatever the vampire had to say next, "…why didn't you pursue me? Why didn't you try to attack me?"

My gaze remained fixed upon Jasper's beatific face as I listened to the mystification evident in his questions, my head tilting to side in absolute endearment of him, as I gave his hands inside my own a light squeeze before replying.

"Believe me, I did want to _pursue _you…just not in the way you think," I answered Jasper's questions with my own brand of cheeky insinuation laced thickly among my words as I could not help the sly smile that spread across my chiseled face.

"As for me not attacking you…" I continued to Jasper's charmingly shocked face before me, placing my lips against a corner of his mouth whilst I continued, my voice merely whispered timbre against the vampire's cool, soft flesh as I positively drowned in how I had him completely captured inside my grasp and with my words, "…I can't think of anything I would want to do less than hurt you."

"You…you really mean that…?" Jasper asked in a reserved voice, brushing his lips against my own as he posed such a heart-warming question to me, his eyes closed comfortably as he savored how we felt against each other, saying the things we were to one another.

"I mean it, Jasper," I supplied effortlessly, fascinated with the sight of the gorgeous vampire touching his lips to mine, cherishing my warmth, my everything, as I obviously satisfied something rather personal for him with my declaration.

Enchanting eyes the color of afternoon sunlight opened upon hearing all of my words, as Jasper lingeringly retracted his perfect lips from mine and then smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, a plentiful smile that brought out the dimples on his cheeks and showcased his razor-sharp fangs.

"Fuck me…I'll have to say things like that to you more often so I can see you smile," I somewhat accidentally voiced aloud for Jasper to hear, in spite of how totally floored I was upon seeing such dazzling, striking beauty happen right before my eyes.

Jasper ducked down his blonde head in embarrassment, his lovely smile still present on his face, and it occurred to me that if he had been capable of doing so, Jasper would be blushing at this very moment.

With that thought in mind, I smirked at Jasper before using my hold on his hands to gently pull him away from the door and further into my apartment, loving how he and I were beginning to develop a mutual understanding and appreciation for one another now.

"Come on, Jazz… let's take this into another room," I commented surprisingly light-heartedly despite the ever-present fact that I had not allowed any visitors to my apartment in years, both of my hands falling away from his as I turned around and began walking further into my abode, knowing that the blonde-haired vampire would follow.

I cocked my head back towards Jasper's direction upon approaching my living room, the vampire having taken off his army-green jacket and was currently hanging it up on one of the golden coat pegs fastened to the wall beside him, before padding to my side, tucking his hands inside his pants pockets all the while.

My smiling, green eyes stayed on the effortlessly sexy vampire beside me, now clad in his opened, burgundy dress shirt, white tee-shirt, and jeans, before Jasper began walking again on his own into my living room, a small 'wow' having left his lips upon doing so.

"You have a really nice place here, Edward," the golden-eyed immortal commented optimistically as he stepped around my spacious, painstakingly coordinated living room, his short, shaggy curls getting into his face as he bent over a few of the black, white, and red-colored decorative items to get a better look.

I felt pleasantly rooted to my spot in the open space in between the edge of the living room and the hallway as I merely enjoyed watching how Jasper maneuvered around my darkened apartment with unmistakable ease, the vampire politely looking over my extensive collection of movies that were housed inside my black entertainment center in the corner.

"Can you really see everything alright without any lights on?" I blurted out, immediately regretting my rushed, idiotic question to the occupied vampire as my mind was able to come up with the answer on my own straight away.

"…_oh, brilliant…moron…really smooth,"_ my inner musings were more than sarcastic inside my head as I noticed that Jasper did not seem bothered my stupid question in the least as he continued to peruse through my living room, checking out this and that with his hands kept comfortably in his pockets.

"Of course," he answered calmly, before straightening back up to his full height and casually turning towards me, watching me as I watched him for a pregnant, utterly surreal moment.

"I couldn't help but notice..."Jasper began a bit timidly as he craned his head back over to my entertainment center, flawlessly clean couch and loveseat, and bare walls, "…there are no pictures here of anyone…"

"_Oh…that…"_I mentally winced while still trying to keep my face as indifferent about the truth as possible, able to reason logically that my story was not one Jasper would want to hear.

"Let me show you the rest of the house," I redirected Jasper's inquiry with slow, intentional words that indicated how I was not ready to speak about such a topic just yet, my finger beckoning the godlike vampire to me right away as I smirked cockily.

"Oh…right," Jasper responded, eager to allow me to change the subject as he closed the distance between us and stepped to my side and took his hands out of his pockets, ready to follow right behind me.

"On the left is the study and where I work from home…" I motioned to the appropriate room as we passed it in the hall, continuing our venture to the room where I wanted Jasper the most.

"…and this is my bedroom. I had it painted it this color so I would instantly be relaxed when I came in here…like I was standing right in the middle of the ocean or something," I explained, noticing that I had left the light on inside the adjacent master bathroom which provided a subtle, whitish glow to span across the navy and white-decorated room so that made the room appear to have many more shades than it really did.

"It's beautiful," Jasper replied, a bit taken aback as he looked over my oak bureau and armoire, across the dark-blue walls, before settling on my cloud-white bed that provided a brilliant burst of light coloring to combat the darker tones that made up the rest of the room.

"You're beautiful," I boomeranged easily, my smirk turning into a lazy, gracious smile on my face as I padded across the expanse of the room to be right in front of the curious, kind-hearted vampire inside my bedroom.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but I politely stopped him by placing a long finger against his soft lips to shush him, my green eyes warm and captivating as I swept a few of my fingertips across his awe-inspiring mouth and smoothly brought my palm to his cheek so I may lovingly cradle his jaw in my hand.

"Stay with me tonight," I spoke evenly, having purposefully not worded my statement as a question as I brushed my thumb across Jasper's velvet-soft cheek while I continued to support his strong jaw line with my fingers, absolutely in love with how I was even able to touch this vampire so freely whilst I did so.

"…are you sure?" Jasper second-guessed himself as his stunning, golden eyes blinked at me, his lips having moved across my tracing thumb whilst he spoke which sent me tiny sparks of red-hot electricity to be felt all over my body from such an intimate action.

"Stay with me, Jasper;" I repeated patiently, my voice a delicate whisper to him as I watched how he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes briefly as he nuzzled the side of his face against my warm palm, "…I don't want to let you go tonight."

"But…"Jasper began as he quickly darted his tongue out to lick at his lips before continuing, "…I don't sleep."

"_He doesn't sleep…? Vampires don't need to …?"_ I mentally trailed off during my temporary perplexity, _"…God; that…must be terrible…poor Jasper…"_

"Then, you can just rest your eyes until I fall asleep…please," I readjusted my request to suit him as I smirked softly at the way his expression smoothly relaxed into a gentle smile that spoke volumes of his appreciation of my persistence with him.

"I'd love to, Edward," Jasper replied at last, his words practically registering like an actual blessing from an angel that I was not to be damned in the eyes of God after all; a certain tightness I had known occupying inside my chest suddenly dissipating the moment I had heard the blonde-haired male's words and seen his admiring smile at me.

"…good," I breathed, finding such a simplistic word being the only thing I could reply at the moment as I leaned my weight forward and pressed a firm kiss to Jasper's forehead in between some of his messy curls.

"I'm just going to clean up a little first, but go ahead and get settled," I stated with much more strength and certainty in my words as I quickly strode away from Jasper and into the nearby, peach-colored bathroom, looking at his form from over my shoulder while I spoke.

However, I did not allow myself too much time to dawdle or simply gawk at the pale beauty as he had watched me transition into the other room, for I hurriedly closed the bathroom door after me and placed my hands flat on top of my chilly, marble sink to try to collect myself.

Admittedly, I had to take a deep, steadying breath, my mind desperately attempting to flood me with half-formed, panicking thoughts in spite of the iron-clad barrier I had presently set up within myself, one which only needed to gently remind me that _Jasper was going to stay with me_.

"Jasper is going to stay…" I found myself speaking aloud albeit extremely quietly, as I forced my hands away from the surface of the sink so I may retrieve my toothbrush from the ceramic holder nearby, my other hand deftly grabbing the half-used tube of toothpaste from behind the oval-shaped mirror.

"Jasper is going to stay," I repeated with substantially more clarity, the words themselves making me feel better and experience less anxiety about the situation, as I placed a generous amount of green toothpaste onto the bristles and brought the hygiene tool to my opened mouth, scrubbing away at my straight teeth as quickly as humanly possible.

"_Just keep your wits about yourself, Cullen…he still needs some time to get used to you…"_ I mentally checked myself as I brushed almost savagely at my molars with my toothbrush, while only fleetingly musing at the idea that I had considered how he, a vampire, needed to get used to me first.

Fighting back the smile pulling at my lips, I spat out the spearmint-flavored foam that had collected in my mouth before setting my toothbrush aside and picking up the small, white hand towel that I had left draped over the side of the counter.

I turned my gaze back towards my large bathroom mirror as I dabbed the material to my chin, my reflected, shining emerald eyes almost scolding me, challenging me not to put any more of a damper on Jasper's view of me.

I still needed to gain his trust; his comfort around me meaning absolutely everything to me; I still needed to gain…more from him.

"_Like…his love… I'd give anything to hear Jasper say that he…"_ I began to confess to myself before hastily tossing the hand towel back onto the bathroom countertop, my own thoughts beginning to precede even my own emotions and the short amount things I knew I could handle

Turning away from the brightness of the marble in my bathroom, I routinely opened the door and switched the light inside to a dimmer, nighttime setting, letting my bedroom out ahead only be illuminated by the glowing, white shards of light that cascaded across the open, somber space.

I had only taken a few steps inside my bedroom when my breath caught in my throat, my slow stride having been unconsciously halted as I peered across the darkened room with relative ease, at Jasper as he was perched on his knees on top of my bed, using his hands to fluff my pillows for us and smooth out any wrinkles across the comforter.

I blinked at what was purely the most charming thing I had ever witnessed, also noticing with a great amount of appreciation that the blonde-haired vampire had set his shoes on the floor next to the bed and had taken off his silk, burgundy shirt; the feather-soft garment currently draped across the footboard so it was out of the way.

Finding my breath return to me, I could not suppress the tired smirk that graced my lips as I made my way over to my bed and Jasper, not hesitating in the least as I brought my hands to my jeans and began to unbutton them from around my waist.

Jasper concluded his tending to my pillows as he turned his curly, blonde head towards me, parting his lips in a silent gasp as he watched me strip off my jeans right next to him, my actions purposefully slow and drawn-out to keep his eyes on me, before simply letting the durable material gather on the floor quite uncaringly.

With another automatic lick of his tempting, full lips, Jasper sidled over to the opposite end of the mattress so that I may have room to climb atop of the cushioned, pillow-topped item as well.

My eyes narrowed in personal satisfaction that I had startled Jasper so much by undressing, as I slowly crawled on top of my bed, not bothering to pull back the sheets and blankets, as I kept my gaze fixed intently on how the pale, glowing vampire snuggled against a few of the pillows while lying on his tee-shirt-clad stomach.

His sheet-white features matched that of the prevailing hue of my bedspread nearly flawlessly, as if he had been made a permanent fixture adorning the supple rumples in the comforter, as he kept his honey-colored eyes trained calmly on me as I got situated on top of my massive bed.

However, perhaps under some unknown coercion brought on by the quieting solace of my apartment or the maddening wonderment that plagued my brain about finally having this vampire in my bed with me, I continued to crawl over to Jasper's side of the mattress until I gradually eased my body down along his back, wanting nothing more than to be able to feel him throughout the entire night.

"…warm," Jasper murmured, his voice a bit muffled by the pillow beneath his cheek as I had barely heard him say anything at all.

"What?" I whispered the question, my hands running up and down Jasper's arms as I completely relaxed against his solid, slender build beneath my own, feeling considerably enamored with the knowledge that my with him like this was okay with him.

"You're warm…it feels nice," Jasper clarified for me, a smile evident in his words while I slightly adjusted how my cheek rested on one of his shoulder blades, my striking green eyes peering down through the endless evening coal that painted the room to his peaceful, heavenly profile.

"Jasper…what's your full name?" I asked conversationally, finding this serene, soundless moment absolutely ideal for the two of us to really talk to each other, to learn what we needed to know in order to bring me one step closer to my ultimate goal.

"…_his love,"_ rang clearly through my head once more, echoing my thoughts from before in the bathroom, whilst I listened to Jasper chuckle softly first at my sudden, random question before obviously catching on to my meaning.

"My full name is Jasper Hale Whitlock. What's yours?" he answered, stretching his long, pale fingers out once my hands got close to his own upon their aimless ministrations along his arms, my fingers slipping in between his and holding them gently on top of the mattress.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…pleasure to meet you," I cooed significantly and with a touch of light-heartedness, lowering my nose to his short, golden curls as I sifted through his silken, textured mane with painstaking care and affection whilst we talked.

"Likewise," Jasper said as he smiled, closing his rare eyes as he craned his head a little more against his pillow to show me that he did, in fact, like what I was doing.

"Edward, are there more…um…more like you…?" Jasper asked rather cautiously, his eyes blinking open as he looked at our intertwined fingers, seeing his unnatural skin tone and my calloused flesh connected and inseparable against the fair color and material of the blankets beneath us.

"You mean…hunters…?" I provided for clarification, already sensing my angelic vampire tense briefly beneath my long, rugged body that was, effectively, trapping his own against the bed, as I lifted my head from his back so I may look over him properly, "…well…yes…yes, there are more. Why?"

Jasper said nothing as he frowned a bit from my words, his silence almost serving as a physically blow to me as I could clearly see the distress beginning to manifest in his glowing features.

"Jasper, listen to me…"I spoke solidly but not harshly to the vampire lying my bed, his form cool and comforting and perfect underneath my own, slightly broader frame, as I freed a hand and brought it to his messy curls, tenderly moving a few away from his brow as I continued, "…no one is ever going to hurt you. I promise…I'll protect you."

"But Edward…it's too dangerous. I don't…" Jasper attempted to argue in that sugar-sweet southern drawl of his, before I softly shushed his worries as I continued to slowly rake my fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the styled tresses sliding in between my digits and across my palm as I performed such a loving gesture over and over again.

"Shh…Jazz, there's no need for you to worry…absolutely none…" my rich voice purred out against the shell of Jasper's ear, my own body relaxing on top of his once more as I felt the vampire's muscles release their previous tension, their previous doubts, from my consoling words.

"I uh…"Jasper trailed off dreamily, his lovely smile curving his mouth again for me to see as I rested my chin comfortably on top of the curve of his shoulder, letting my hand that had been combing through his hair slide down his neck until I rested it along his other shoulder.

"You what, Jazz…?" I prompted with a smile of my own, feeling nothing but unabashed joy in this single moment of being like this with him, talking about whatever came to our minds, with the rest of the whole night still left to our whims.

"…I really love it…the sound of your voice, and the things you say to me," the blonde-haired immortal admitted to me, his low 'bedroom' absolutely killing me in the most amazing of ways as I could not help but smile broadly from such a candy-sweet compliment.

"I really love…a lot of things about you," I provided smartly, my voice barely topping a whisper as I breathed in Jasper's intoxicating scent once more, wanting him to know that I was doing so, as I brushed my nose and lips longingly across his temple.

"Edward…"Jasper merely breathed, his naturally pouting lips having formed my name in the most mind-breaking manner I had never thought possible until now, as he had practically embraced the word for its own sake whilst subtly shifting his weight on top of the mattress.

"…I have one last question for you, but I'm afraid to ask it," the statuesque beauty beneath my form informed me, his eyes still half-lidded with cloud-like pleasure and daze as he peered out into the void space of my bedroom all the while.

"Go ahead; I won't mind," I confirmed, along with a gentle kiss to his hair as I awaited his next words to me, my own growing fatigue hardly concerning me at the moment as I relished in something so grand as speaking candidly with Jasper.

"What made you…become a vampire hunter?" Jasper asked in small voice, immediately swallowing a nervous lump down his throat, as the very words he had had to use to voice his question threatened to make him uncomfortable.

I sighed quietly in thought, already knowing that it would not change a thing should I tell him the truth, while another part of my overly-conscious thoughts realized the possibility that I might not ever get such a chance to be like this with him…and it would be nice…to tell at least one person my story.

Upon sensing my hesitation, Jasper quickly added, "I'm sorry…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's alright; I'll tell you;" I replied the moment he had stopped apologizing, my tone patient and heavy and every bit as thoughtful as I meant for my words to be while I mentally steeled myself and began to recount my most horrid memory.

"When I young, still living in Chicago…I watched a vampire kill my parents, right in front of me. I…was too scared to run away or call for help, so I just stood there and watched it all happen…never did figure out the reason why I was left alive, though," I explained with evident pain and reflective melancholy present in my voice, my words even capable of being able to be formed due to the fact that I was confessing such a thing to no one but Jasper.

"…my God…I am so sorry, Edward…"Jasper exclaimed with even more hurt in his voice than what had been my own, as he attempted to push himself up from his lying position so that he could, no doubt, turn to face me and look upon my expression.

With a silent, snorted chuckle, I used my hands that were still placed upon Jasper's broad back to push him back down against the bed before he could move around too much, my lips pressing gently to the back of his shoulder before speaking my next words to him.

"It's okay, Jasper…it's just something I need to deal with, but I'll be alright," I offered in between the feather-light kisses I pressed to his shoulder, my actions actually soothing myself as I did performed them on him.

"Is that…why you don't keep any pictures of your family…?" Jasper asked breathlessly, his voice a gentle caress to my very soul as I listened to the sympathetic vampire make all the correct assumptions about me as I slid my hands down his trim sides.

"It is…they're too painful sometimes…" I replied, allowing myself to be completely honest with the blonde-haired vampire as I kept my hands holding onto his sides, nearly clutching onto the thin fabric of his tee-shirt as I buried my face in his shoulder blade.

"Edward…I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that that happened to you…I just wish I could make your pain go away…" Jasper confessed solemnly to me, his sincerity only adding onto my eerie sense of solace and inner harmony as I could feel my eyelids giving into the pressing weight until they closed, my breathing starting to become an even, steady rhythm against Jasper's clothed back.

"…you're getting there," I whispered meaningfully, my half-conscious voice barely audible inside my peaceful bedroom as I felt the calming touches of sleep start to become heavier and heavier upon me, casting me into its welcomed nothingness where I may finally allow my physical and mental self some time to rest and wholly enjoy the circumstances under which it came.

_Author's Note_: Who's up for a big, effing twist, yeah? I know I am. XD Stay tuned and find out what kind of crap shall hit the fan with these two in the next chapter. Onwards!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Edward's POV_

The next morning…

Images of my parents' smiling faces; such joyous, carefree expressions adorning both of their young, beautiful faces at me; slowly started to ebb away from my unconscious mind, as I began to gradually wake up from my state of rest.

"_I haven't dreamed of them…in forever, it feels like…"_ was my initial thought upon waking up, my body stirring against the disturbed sheets of my bed as more and more of my senses came rushing back to me, enabling me to smell the crisp, clean air inside my apartment and notice the sharp presence of morning cleansing my weary head.

"…_Jasper,"_ I thought immediately after recalling the seemingly ever-lasting dream I had had of my deceased parents, but only to turn onto my side from my stomach to see no one in bed with me.

"_Jasper…! Did he leave already? Where the hell is he? This can't be happening…"_ I internally panicked as I practically flung myself off of my huge mattress, uncaring of how my wife-beater was uncomfortably twisted around my waist or that I could practically feel how my bronze-colored locks were an absolute mess across my brow.

Like a man betrayed, betrayed and scorned and having been unfairly goaded with that which was most divine but only to have it all ripped from my hands, I stalked out of my navy-painted bedroom, casting a quick, heated glance towards the empty bathroom, before tromping down the hallway.

"Oh…Edward, you're awake!" sounded a hopeful, southern accent that made me stop dead in my tracks upon approaching the living room, my previously glaring eyes widening at once as I beheld the blessed vision of Jasper Whitlock standing up from my couch as he closed the book he had been reading.

I blinked at the life-saving sight of the blonde-haired vampire smiling at me, obviously happy to see me, as I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as I instead took to swiftly striding across the length of the living room until I could grab Jasper up in a crushing, possessive hug.

"I was just…reading one of your books I found in the study, because I figured I should let you sleep, and…" Jasper's unnecessary explanation fell on deaf but pleased ears as I squeezed my arms around his lithe frame even tighter, unimaginable relief having settled squarely within my chest upon touching him once more when I had been certain he had left me.

"Don't ever do that again…you hear me? I thought you'd left and I didn't know…"I trailed off, unable to finish the words that had sprung up in mind as I automatically lifted up one of my large hands to cradle the back of his curly, blonde head, pressing his face a little more against my neck whilst I spoke to him.

"…_and I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again…"_ I concluded to myself, the words having been stuck inside my mind, lodged in my throat, but I was grateful that I did not need to voice them at all.

Tentatively, Jasper encircled his long, lean arms around me, shame evident in the gentle touches he used to reciprocate my embrace, as he laid his head down on top of my shoulder and, no doubt, felt my erratic breathing begin to quiet down.

"Edward, I'm sorry…I just thought I should leave you alone," Jasper lamented to me, my fingers raking through his wheat-colored tresses at the nape of his neck as I continued to hold him close, finding nothing but sweet, tangible comfort in the feeling of his cool, soft skin touching against mine again.

"It's okay, Jasper…you don't have to apologize," I cooed to the perfect creature in my arms, recognizing my own desperation as the cause for such a misunderstanding, a desperation nearing psychotic levels as I had realized in this brief, mistaken lapse of reason…that I never wanted to be without Jasper.

I…could not be without Jasper.

In the far corners of my genius but unmistakably troubled mind, I knew I had only seen him a few times prior to this very moment, and that there was no real reason for me to feel as I did about him.

However, I also knew that within each of those times we had seen each other, a mesmerizing account of true infatuation had taken place inside of me, wrapping around my thoughts, destroying my instincts; killing my barriers.

To me, a person who had had everything holding any particular importance shattered before my very eyes and made a farce inside my adolescent mind, being able to hold onto Jasper Whitlock meant the world to me; being able to hold onto something…that made those things from my past…matter again.

"…_intense clinging to a person, object, or idea brought on by extreme trauma often associated with an event or situation having taken place in childhood as a means of overcoming acute Schizoid Personality Disorder…"_ I quietly, mentally accepted to myself, having recalled most the language from an article about the disorder I regrettably knew I had, which I had read about a few days ago.

I now knew that it all had been true.

I clung to Jasper, even the mere idea of Jasper, because he was the exception to the rule which I had viciously instilled inside my mind.

I needed the gorgeous vampire in order to break free from my willing detachment from the world.

"Jazz…" I spoke surprisingly evenly as I placed my hands upon his sturdy shoulders and carefully eased him back so we may speak to each other.

"Yes, Edward?" the vampire with hopeful, golden eyes replied back to me, his hands lightly holding my forearms as we spoke sweetly to one another, my mind having been brought back to a much better place, a now familiar place as courtesy of the fair-skinned male before me, as I now was able to smile at his lovely expression.

"Join me for breakfast…?" I offered with a raise of a playful eyebrow, knowing full well that Whitlock did not need any regular food, but I could not resist making him the offer to stay with me a little longer regardless.

"Well, I was uh…sort of hoping that I could…shower first…" Jasper vocalized shyly in his accented velvet, blinking adorably up at me as he sported a wry grin.

My eyebrow raised again, my brain threatening to temporarily shut down from the prospective chance to see Jasper naked, and I could not help the slow smirk that curved one side of my lips at the soft-spoken vampire in my arms.

"I thought you'd never ask," I quipped smartly, not missing the way Jasper rolled his eyes lightheartedly at me, before I lowered my hands to his wrists and slipped one set of our fingers together.

And with no more being said between us at the moment, I briskly pulled Jasper back inside my bedroom and straight into the adjacent master bathroom, clicking on the lights and enveloping the both of us in their raining white gleam.

I noticed the blonde-haired vampire unabashedly checking out the bathroom, his curly, blonde head turning from side to side a few times as his hauntingly beautiful gaze swept over the deceptively large room painted in the dark orange color and trimmed in gold and white.

"This looks really nice, this color…especially next to your blue room…" Jasper softly chuckled as he smiled in my direction, watching me as I wasted no time in adjusting the water temperature for our shower before turning it on.

"I thought so, too," I chimed in with a small pout of approval as I straightened up from my task of bending over the glass-framed shower compartment, casting my piercing green eyes on his smiling, saintly form as I began lifting my wife-beater from my torso.

Following my lead and evidently compliant with the fact that I intended to shower with him, Jasper peeled his plain, white tee-shirt off of his lithe form, revealing his slim waist that curved inwards perfectly at his hips, along with his sexy, flat stomach that was adorned with just enough muscle definition to make my hungry, devouring eyes narrow in raw appreciation.

The vampire's pale, porcelain flesh was flawless, not blemished at all with marks or scars, and I could feel myself practically salivate with thoughts of how soft all of that hard muscle would feel against my fingers and tongue while I worked on him.

Drawing me even more into a dream-like daze, I watched with unabashedly staring eyes as Jasper brought his hands to the top of his dark-washed jeans, unbuttoning the small, metal button with painstakingly slow movements before his slender fingers pinched at his zipper so that it may be eased down as well.

My breath caught in my throat; my cock having already filled with impossible amounts of blood that scoured me with raging, primal need; but I felt my aroused senses positively ache with even more building desire for the lovely immortal before me as he carefully pulled his jeans from his hips and down his long, toned legs, making all of his body visible to me.

"Delicious," I growled out mindlessly, my hands twitching briefly at my sides with the need to touch my straining erection that pointed proudly to my navel, as I watched the vampire bring his hands up to his messy hair and sensuously stretch his back, his whipcord muscles accentuated cleanly against the brightness of the cascading light all the while.

Jasper smirked evilly from my feral remark, dropping his hands from his hair, as his eyes landed on my own leaking sex, before snapping up to meet my lustful gaze once more.

"You look like you would be, too," Jasper commented saucily, his sunlight-colored orbs narrowing meaningfully, as he took measured steps until he was standing right in front of me, my lips having parted once he was lazily eyeing my collarbone as I ran my tongue around in the inside of my mouth at the most provocative sight I had ever seen.

Pure, mind-breaking need all but driving my actions, I reached both of my hands up to Jasper's soft, angular face, sliding my fingers across his smooth cheeks until my fingertips were buried in golden curls and my thumbs cradled his jaws in each of my hands, as I angled his head up a little more to meet my half-lidded gaze.

"Do you have any idea…" I cooed to the beguilingly submissive vampire before me, the latter loving my touches and leaning more into my warmth as Jasper gently placed his cool hands on the flat, hard planes of my chest whilst we remained so close, so frozen in time, "…how much you mean to me…"

My eyes blazed an even sharper, clearer green as I briefly watched as Jasper gasped softly from my words, before I took the initiative and lead us both inside the glass-encased shower and under the warm, invigorating downpour of water.

The showerhead above was large enough to allow water to pour over us both, the spray feeling incredible against my already soothed muscles and soul, as I merely took to observing how the captivating Texas-born vampire brought his hands up to his soaked tresses and turned his stunning face up towards the water.

"…_so fucking beautiful, it hurts…"_ I mentally commented to myself, letting my eyes roam graciously over Jasper's drenched, glorious form as he kept his lips parted and eyes closed, looking breathtaking in his serenity, and I felt a dull pang sizzle through my chest at such an unreserved sight.

My own sex still begging for attention despite the strange, uncaring cloudiness that had long-since taken over my senses, I paid my own needs little mind as I slowly reached out towards Jasper and slid my hands across his waist and around the curve of his lower back.

Jasper dropped his hands from his hair and rested them on top of my shoulders as I could not help but step even closer to him, relishing in the fog-increasing haze my mind was slipping into as I absolutely loved the feeling of his slick, damp skin touching mine.

"Edward…wait…you don't…"Jasper began in a delicate whisper, but shuddered out the remainder of his plea in a gasp as I slowly began lowering my form down his exquisite body until I was perched comfortably on my knees, my scarred, roughened skin sliding across his own much fairer physique serving be quite maddening in its own right.

My large, dripping hands held onto either of the vampire's narrow hips, my emerald gaze peering right up into his watchful, surprised face, as I did not break our powerful eye contact for a second as I leaned my head forward and placed a small, gentle kiss to the head of his length, as if alluding to the fact that it would never be my intention to fuck him, only make him feel spectacular whenever I could.

Jasper hissed briefly upon feeling my hot lips beginning to place slow, deliberate kisses to his growing arousal, my hands becoming bolder, heavier upon his porcelain flesh as I squeezed at his hips before pawing my way down his supple thighs, the vampire's deadly hands having planted themselves on the glass shower door behind him for support as he received my soft, teasing pleasure.

His ethereal skin felt like marble wrapped in satin against my lips, as I became instantly immersed in Jasper's earthy, addictive taste; the feeling of having complete control over someone so remarkable, as I watched him tremble from the light ministrations that made his raw, urgent need grow by the second, was inebriating to me.

Making sure Jasper could feel the way I had to part my lips wide in order to receive him, I slipped the enflamed head of his cock into my mouth, my tongue already lapping at his moistened slit and tasting his smooth precome there, before I squeezed my lips around him and made the spongy flesh move even further inside my warm, deep cavern.

"Oh, sh-shit…Edward…mmn…"Jasper murmured aimlessly, breathlessly from above me, his god-like body tensing up in sporadic intervals in the ripping desire to experience more from me, as I dug the tip of my tongue into the sensitive underside of his solid shaft, bringing my mouth lower and lower upon his flesh until my nose was buried amongst the soft, blonde curls along his base.

"Mmm…"I hummed around the thick base of Jasper's length, letting the trembling, pleasure-riddled vampire before me know just exactly how much I absolutely loved the taste of him on my tongue, the feel of him in my mouth, as I began to methodically bring my lips back up his impressive length so I may initiate a steady rhythm.

Freeing a soaking wet hand from one of the blonde-haired male's thighs, I wrapped my fingers around the base of Jasper's cock to act as an extension of my moving, determined mouth, as I used scrupulously unhurried movements to deep-throat his pulsating member each time I brought my lips down upon him, purposefully swirling my tongue around his silken, hard flesh until I was able to nip and lick at his tip before taking it all once more.

"Fucking hell, Edward…God…please…ugh…!" Jasper moaned out sensually, the smoky, southern tone of his voice cutting straight through the even 'shaa' noise of the down-pouring water around us, his blonde head tipping backwards as his jaw dropped from so much pleasure beginning to coil through him, collecting in his most sensitive of places until my sexy vampire could feel almost weightless where he stood.

He looked too beautiful for words, far too enticing for mere mortals to behold; bracing himself against the hard surface of the shower, as I drank in the long lines of his lean form as he softly writhed before me as I gradually picked up my pace of letting his throbbing length fill my mouth and slide passed my lips, my angelic vampire appearing to be edging dangerously close to losing his mind as his candy-sweet moans began to increase as well.

"Haa…yes…nnh, just…ohh…just like that, Edward; please…" the vampire breathed out for me to hear, to drown in, as he freed a slender, pale hand from the equally pale glass so that he may sweep his fingers through my wetted-down, bronze locks, his desperate actions only serving to further encourage me with my own.

In love with how Jasper would moan and gasp my name as per my ministrations to him, coupled with my unhindered view of Jasper's long, pearly white fangs protruding much farther than the rest of his teeth, as he kept his luscious lips parted to voice his pleasure, I felt my own cock twitch angrily against my stomach, the sight of the vampire in the throes of so much arousal nearly breaking me in half with the weight of my own, and I could not help but lower my other hand down to my length to relieve some of the pressure while I continued to please him.

"…Edward…ha…ahh…oh my God…so good; I can't….mmn…!" my vampire trailed off hotly, his grip in my hair only tightening along with his sex-inspiring groans to me, and I could practically feel his pleasure spiking within his veins, as I hurriedly brought my mouth to the engorged head of his member so I may utter the few words I knew I craved to ask him.

"Tell me…what can't you do, baby…?" I prodded wickedly, my voice thick and airy against the tip of his gorgeous member as my mind currently overflowed with red-hot ecstasy as I slammed by mouth back upon him once more, my hand gripping my own length continuing to fist over the aching flesh furiously all the while.

"…I…I can't…ooh, fuck…I can't…h-hold out any longer…" Jasper confessed to me in a shaky, delightfully torn voice that sent vivid, blazing sparks to shoot straight to my groin as well, knowing that I had this breathtaking creature in the palm of my hand, teetering on his personal edge of heaven and hell; and, mindlessly, my hands moved even faster along both of our straining members.

"Jasper…I want you to come…I want to see your beautiful body fucking come apart for me, do you understand…?" I posed my gravelly, yet slightly-muffled words to the stretching, moaning vampire before me, dazzling me with his pleasure and beauty, as I twisted my wrist over my own, weeping member, nearly quivering from how over-stimulated my body felt from being with Jasper like this.

All at once, as if in complete compliance to my wishes, I watched as Jasper gracefully arched his slender back, throwing his head back as a broken, almost surprised-sounding moan escaped him, while I felt his length pulsate against my lips before suddenly releasing his hot, creamy essence to coat along my tongue and rush down my throat.

"Edward…Edward…!" Jasper repeated my name over and over in his saucily pleading voice, every syllable being pure music to my ears, as I swallowed around his spurting cock, obligingly tasting everything he had to offer and savoring it as it were fine wine in my mouth, as I felt my own cock react to such a phenomenon as well.

My groans nearly inaudible as I kept the tip of Jasper's fading erection in between my lips, I felt my own tightly-wrapped bindings within my lower abdomen quickly burst at the seams, allowing me to come in multiple, glistening arcs of fluid that splashed haphazardly along the bottom of the shower, as I delivered a final lick to my vampire's sex before pulling my mouth away and pant out my exertion.

"Jesus…"Jasper commented quietly from above me, my crouching form able to feel his striking gaze boring down on me as the immortal had, no doubt, watched as I brought myself off, right in between his legs with his cock in my mouth.

"I know…" I replied back smartly with a soft chuckle coming through my nose, my body feeling impossibly relaxed, sated right down to my tangled, compromised core, as I carefully rose to my full height from my spot, relieved to feel the blood rush back to my legs upon doing so.

However, before I could get too lost in the calmed wonderment that glazed over Jasper's golden eyes, I suddenly felt him slide his strong arms around my neck and shoulders, hugging me tightly to him and I could immediately feel all of his emotion, all of his gratitude in that single gesture.

Encircling my own arms around his naked waist, I buried my face in his neck, finding a simple kind of pleasure in how I was able to feel his broad chest snuggled securely against my own, how his flat abdomen pressed up against mine as we remained intimately close to one another right now.

"That was…amazing, Edward," Jasper spoke quietly against the slick flesh of my shoulder as he tightened his arms around me, his utter sincerity piercing straight through my heart, warming it with the vampire's kindness and affection towards me, as I ran my lips up the smooth column of his neck until I could whisper directly into his ear.

"Don't you know by now that I'd do anything for you…" my whispered timbre purred in a no-nonsense response, making Jasper shiver deliciously in appreciation inside my embrace, before a question, an obscure, random question, formed inside my mind upon having a brief recollection about something.

"…why did you let that woman live...?" I asked tenderly as Jasper and I naturedly began retracting our arms from around the other, my eyes intense in their mild but analytical stare over each of Jasper's expressions while I clarified, "…that woman I saw you with in the alleyway…why did you let her live?"

Confusion passed over the vampire's heavenly face at first, followed quickly by a pursing of his lips as he dropped my gaze in favor of looking over to his left; a clear facial indicator that he was recalling that specific moment to which I was referring; before I observed how almost downtrodden he appeared to become.

"…_did I…make him remember something painful, or…?"_ I internally puzzled, feeling even guiltier about my stubborn curiosity as I could see how hard a time Jasper had in thinking of a reply.

I waited patiently, watching as Jasper licked the roof of his mouth and the front of his teeth as he busied himself with retrieving one of the many shampoo bottles I had stocked along the built-in shelves along the enclosed space.

"I um…" Jasper began, his tone and dodging mannerisms practically shouting at me that I had touched upon a sensitive subject with him, something that was obviously difficult for him to explain…or cope with, "…I just…don't really like to kill people… "

Jasper trailed off, perhaps in order to buy himself some time, as he dutifully gathered some of the shampoo inside one of his palms before handing the bottle over to me so I may do the same, as he quickly brought his hands to his drenched tresses to scrub them through with the sweet-scented gel.

As I studied the way he worked the shampoo into his blonde, saturated locks, I had thought he intended to elaborate more about his vague answer, but upon receiving more silence, I decided to let the subject drop.

"I see…" I commented lamely, mirroring his actions as I squirted a generous amount of the same shampoo Jasper had used into my own hand before bringing them both up to my tousled, bronze mane, my task seeming to be rather easier to do than Jasper's as he massaged the foamy, bubbly concoction into his wavy, textured curls.

With a smirk gracing my lips, I freed my hands from my hair and lovingly brought them to Jasper, my fingers trailing up the back of his hands to let him know that I wished to take over his task of washing his hair for him.

Much to my delight, Jasper smiled as he slipped his fingers out of his shampoo-laden locks, granting me the permission I sought, as the vampire leaned forward a bit to grab the green bar of soap that had been sitting on one of the ledges, routinely working the soap inside his hands until he had built up a rich lather.

"…ugh…that feels good…" Jasper purred for me, his eyes closed, as he momentarily stopped what he was doing as he simply savored the feeling of my large hands slowly massaging his scalp, cleaning his chin-length locks of hair, and just generally relaxing him.

"Jasper, I didn't mean to upset you," I confessed solidly, leaning in closer to him and more than utilizing this instance of Jasper being practically under my spell to apologize as I gently squeezed the rest of the shampoo out of his curly tendrils, noticing the way they almost sprang back in place to frame along his jaws.

"It's alright," Jasper replied dreamily, contentedness still riddling through his mind from having his hair tended to for him, as he lazily washed his arms, his chest and sides, before nonchalantly scrubbing the little bar of soap over his long, taut legs.

My hair having been completely rinsed of shampoo as well, I gladly accepted the green bar from Jasper's hands before he turned around in the shower to better place his soapy, sudsy body underneath the spray of water, his wide, glistening back to me.

Demonstrating an almost militant efficiency, I washed my body with the bar of soap before setting it aside and letting the warm water rinse over me and push the bubbling, popping suds down my well-built frame as well, my gaze never leaving the vampire before me as I noticed that he was waiting for me to finish.

"Now I think I'm ready for a little breakfast with you," Jasper joked openly with me, his large smile making the dimples on his cheeks stand out even more, easily making him the most precious thing I had ever laid eyes on as I laughed at his good humor.

"It'd be my pleasure…again…" I could not help but add 'again' to my otherwise considerate sentence, forever loving how I was able to embarrass my sweet vampire as Jasper's eyes widened at my playful cheekiness before the both of us shared another, easy-going snicker.

My mood uniquely light and happy, I grinned as I leaned over the metal knobs of the shower and easily turned off the water, the droplets of water falling from our bodies comprising the only sounds to be heard at the moment, before I slid the glass door aside and motioned for Jasper to exit ahead of me.

This moment felt unreal, perhaps too familiar in its simplicity despite the grandeur that I seemed to be able to tap into regardless, as I briefly let my eyes take in the vision of Jasper's tall, fit form dripping casually onto one of the sheep-skin rugs that lined the outside of the shower.

"_I can't believe he's actually mine…I wanted him from the first moment I saw him, and now…"_ I mentally veered, perhaps overwhelmed by the intricate splendor that I was able to glean from merely taking a second to appreciate how something was finally working out in my favor and letting someone as perfect as Jasper to fill the voids in my life, _"…and now I have him. I'm never going to let him go…"_

Taking a deep breath, finding myself wholly charmed by the notion that this would become a familiar occurrence between him and me, I took a few steps forward until I reached the marble countertop, where I retrieved two, large white towels from the stack of three that had been previously folded and placed on the corner for me to use.

Bringing one up to my chin to begin catching the water as it fell, I extended the other towel out to Jasper, who accepted it graciously with a shy smirk and lowered eyes, before he immediately brought it to his hair and began drying his messy, damp locks.

"I can't believe…" I accidentally began to voice my inner-most thoughts aloud, my voice halting at once in my throat as I bit the inside of my cheek as a slight repercussion of my mindless action as my hands stilled in their work of running the cotton-soft towel across my chest and arms.

"What did you say…?" Jasper asked cutely from behind his towel, still scrubbing the material furiously around his head as he rustled through his shaggy, blonde mane before lowering it at once so he may cast his innocent, sunlight-colored gaze right into my hesitating face.

"…_never going to let him go…never going to drive him away or…say the wrong thing,"_ I mentally checked myself, strength becoming my thoughtful words of resolve to myself as I smoothed out my expression into an informal smile before replying.

"I'm pretty hungry…so we'd better hurry up," I played off in my usual clipped but playful manner, quirking up an eyebrow at the lovely vampire in front of me as he had obviously finished in drying off his slender body a lot faster than I.

As I dried my hair, my head ducked down slightly even though I kept my eyes trained on the way Jasper wrapped the towel around his slim waist, picked up his few articles of clothing from the floor as he padded over to the exit, but then whirled around in his spot upon having apparently thought of something to say to me before exiting.

"I'm actually…rather hungry, too…so it'd probably be best if I leave soon…" Jasper left his information open for me to decipher on my own, my head quickly snapping up to look upon him properly, as I lowered the towel from my now mostly dry tresses and wrapped the bathroom item around my waist as well.

He looked uneasy about his confession to me, but I had to admit something to myself, regardless of how I felt about him…

Fear.

I could not help but feel a temporary fluttering of jagged-edged fear pull through my stomach upon realizing that the beautiful vampire before me…needed to drink blood right now, any blood; my blood…

Behind those exquisite, golden eyes of his and pleasant smile, was, in fact a creature able to tear every limb from my body, shred my flesh apart as if it were nothing, and bleed me dry all for his own self-gratification.

"Oh…I understand, Jazz;" I provided calmly after having forced away my tiny flirtation with panic from my very being and putting out of my mind, my thoughts having to continue to remind myself that this was Jasper I was talking to, looking at, loving, "…you don't need to explain anything."

Jasper seemed to perk up upon hearing my words that indicated my ultimate understanding of him and his needs, a breathtaking smile curving his tempting lips at me as he clutched his clothes in his hands a little tighter and then opened the bathroom door so we both may exit, the two of us now showered and dried and ready to move on with the day.

His movements were measured and graceful while his expression was kept self-conscious, all of it driving me into pure madness, while I stealthily watched as Jasper pulled on his boxer shorts and then stepped into his dark-colored jeans, pulling them up his toned legs, and I nearly gasped from seeing the stark contrast of his sheet-white torso against the near black of his pants.

"_I'll never get over it…how beautiful he really is…" _I thought airily, deftly navigating to my bureau and retrieving some more loose-fitting, comfortable clothes for me to wear for the day, smirking to myself as I turned away from him but continued to listen to him move about.

Checkered blue boxers were slipped on; followed by light-weight, black running slacks with three, white verticals lines running down the sides, and a grey tee-shirt; the information fresh in my head that I still needed to get some work done today and that I always preferred to be as comfortable as possible inside my study while having to lean over my computer for a while.

Giving my neck a small crack as I so often did, I turned back around to where I knew Jasper was, having heard him sit down on my bed, as I lifted a hand up to ruffle through my unruly, copper-colored locks while I watched him tug on his shoes.

"_Heh…too adorable…"_I praised his seemingly routine actions as I watched the deadly gorgeous vampire struggle a bit as he tied the laces, his arms reaching far as he kept one leg bent close to him at a time during the whole endeavor, the sight of which melting my heart in a whole, new way.

"Jasper, when you're done, meet me in the kitchen," I instructed with an amused chuckle escaping me as I began padding out of the room, the smile on my face feeling as if it had been fixed there permanently, as I caught his utter embarrassment flashing across his face before I took my exit.

I laughed out loud as I strutted down the hallway and out towards the kitchen, the chestnut-colored cabinets and counters catching my eye as it combated warmly with the golden filigree designs that curved along the off-white walls for an almost royal experience of being inside such a space.

"_I haven't felt like this…in years…"_ I internally recognized about myself, noting the reduction in overall tension, the almost complete loss of melancholy that I would often have hanging above my head no matter what…all of the negative just seeming to not matter anymore as I stepped to the far end of the rectangular island inside the kitchen and listlessly peered across the distance of my apartment to the visible living room.

Swallowing down some spit that had collected in the back of my throat, I turned towards my refrigerator and pried open one of the stainless steel doors, my eyes scanning over the varying boxes and cartons and containers located there in spite of how my heart was not in the task at all…it was still occupied with the blessing my life had become practically over-night.

"So, what do you feel like having?" Jasper's amused, southern drawl floated to my ears from the other end of the island, making me smile even though he could not see it right away, as I knew that it had to have looked like I was just standing there holding my refrigerator door open for no reason.

"You know...while there a few, different ways I could answer that…" I teased my precious vampire, shooting him a cheeky glance from over my shoulder as I beheld how he had his folded arms perched comfortably atop the surface of the island, making his lean form hunched over a bit as he continued watching me, "…I think this time, I'm just going to have cereal."

Jasper immediately laughed heartily at my playful banter, ducking his blonde head down a little which cast many, supple curls to fall into his sparkling eyes, as he inadvertently showed me his fangs once more from opening his mouth so wide.

"Cute…very cute, Edward," Jasper commented with a well-meaning roll of his eyes and I could not help but add the final touch to our game of back-and-forth by winking at him as I grabbed one of the cereal boxes from the top of the refrigerator and then slung open one of the cabinets to retrieve a yellow, green, and brown-striped bowl.

Setting down the heavy, porcelain bowl onto the island opposite Jasper with a subtle 'clink,' I popped open the two tabs adorning the cereal box before tipping it over and pouring a heaping amount of the healthy breakfast choice into it; my eyes desperately struggling to maintain on my seemingly medial task and not coast straight away to Whitlock's handsome face watching me.

"So, what are your…plans for the day?" Jasper spoke up again, his eyes switching from watching my face at the work my hands were doing as I left the cereal box where it was on the island as I quickly retrieved a carton of milk from the refrigerator and a spoon from a nearby drawer, my bare feet tapping lightly across the hardwood surface while I moved about the kitchen.

"I do have to get some work done today…after that, I'm not really sure…laundry, maybe," I replied honestly, as I poured some milk over my cereal before merely setting the carton aside as well so I could begin eating as soon as possible.

Jasper, dressed in his own white tee-shirt that virtually matched his skin-tone and dark jeans, smiled at my outwardly unimpressive answer, appearing to draw great joy from hearing about my relatively normal lifestyle and activities, as he had raptly listened to every word I had said to him.

"What about you? What are you going to do today?" I asked in between bites of my cereal, admittedly trying to finish the bowl quickly just so I was not tied down to it any longer, as I watched Jasper unconsciously lick his tempting lips before answering.

"I should…probably check in with Emmett and James; they worry, and…" Jasper nodded his curly head slightly as his own words, and I could not help but feel slightly worried, coupled with a lot of checked anger upon hearing those other males' names falling from his perfect lips.

I dug my spoon down into the bottom of the porcelain bowl, running my tongue over the front of my teeth for a second that I also took to bore my emerald eyes solemnly into Jasper's features, measuring them while I spoke my next words.

"They don't hurt you, do they, Jazz…you need to tell me right now if they do, because…" I began seriously to an extremely surprised Jasper who hurriedly cut me off as he unfolded his arms and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the island instead.

"No, no, they don't; I swear!" Jasper rushed to explain, his golden gaze wide and locked onto my patient, narrowed one as I heard him out, "Emmett is like a big brother to me, and James is…James, but they look out for me…"

"Hm…" I pondered Jasper's words to me for a moment, tipping my spoon to a side inside the stripe-designed bowl, my expression softening considerably as I realized that perhaps I should take their positive meaning at face value, "…I guess that explains why they were so quick to be at your side last night."

"Oh…yeah…" Jasper smirked bashfully as he blinked his painfully enchanting eyes at me, "…sorry about that."

I waved his apology off with a side-grin, my mouth full of food before I swallowed it down, and replied, "…I get it."

Jasper cleared his throat in such a way that I had come to understand as him not knowing what to say out of nervousness, and I smiled all the more at him from across the rectangular fixture inside the kitchen as I ate more of my cereal.

"Well, I uh…should probably get going…" the blonde-haired vampire announced in his sweet but hesitant timbre to me, pushing himself away from the island and brushing his thin shirt off a few times to lessen any wrinkles that had appeared.

I sighed thoughtfully, knowing that Jasper's words were true however unfortunate they were, as I finished the mouthful I had had before standing up to my full height from the island as well, trying not to acknowledge the strangling sensations currently plaguing my chest and throat right now.

"I know, Jazz…" I replied, not even attempting to hide my obvious dislike of the situation from appearing in my voice, as I rounded the island with graceful ease so I could approach his side, both of us taking a lengthy moment to look upon the other before even so much as moving a muscle towards the door.

His blonde head tilted a little to a side, lips curved into a sad smile, he kept his broad shoulders lowered and his hands in his pants pockets as his long legs were spread comfortably, Jasper never taking his light-colored eyes away from my own even though I let my gaze sweep longingly over his angelic form.

"_I miss him already…"_ I internally confessed to myself, as I pulled a great amount of air into my lungs, perhaps in some small effort to gain a bit more confidence in my task of watching him inevitably walk out of my apartment.

"…come here," I said softly as I reached out and seized one of his exposed wrists and tugged his slightly smaller body to mine, smoothly wrapping my arms around him as I dared to breathe him in one, final time for the day.

Jasper and I easily melded together, each one of us noticeably comfortable in the other's arms, possibly feeling as if we belonged there eternally, as I felt the vampire somberly place his hands along my shoulder blades, holding me close, allowing me to know just how much he did not want to leave either.

Sighing silently through my nose, I gingerly separated us from our embrace, feeling the tight nagging within my chest only increasing the more this continued, as we both naturally began navigating out of the kitchen and towards the front door of the apartment, his much paler, softer hand being cradled inside my own the whole time.

"Edward…" Jasper began to me, nearly stopping my heart with the sound of my name being spoken so remorsefully, so full of longing and brimming hope as we had both approached the door and the vampire had turned slightly to retrieve his army-green jacket from the coat rack on the wall, "…I had a really nice time, being here with you...I…loved it, actually."

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled at the stunning creature standing a few inches away from me, peering right into my eyes and telling me that he loved being with me.

"Jasper…know that you can come here any time you want…day or night, it doesn't matter. I'll always be here for you," I declared, knowing throughout my entire capacity that I had hardly meant that I would only be physically inside the apartment for him, whereas my words had truly meant that I would always take care of him.

Jasper's shoulders seemed to gain more stability from my words as he breathed a warm smile at me, his lithe arms being thrown around my neck with blinding speed where I was only able to recognize that he was squeezing me in a hug when I felt the jacket that he was holding in his hands flutter across my back.

"Edward…thank you…"Jasper whispered, his voice a gentle caress against my cheek before both of us angled our heads towards each other and pressed our petal-soft lips together in a chaste kiss, a kiss that spoke of promises and understandings, of indescribable love that threatened to defy what had ever been written or known before on such a topic.

I lifted a hand to Jasper's chin, holding it in a light grasp in between my thumb and forefinger, as I felt Jasper run his fingers through my short hair just above my neck, playing with the bronze strands there and making me groan softly into our simple, meaningful kiss.

Just when I felt the discomfort in my chest almost totally disappear, my mind having slipped into a glorious ease and my soul cleared and content, Jasper pulled his comforting, satisfying lips away from my own with lingering touches.

"I'm sorry, Edward…I have to go…" Jasper whispered apologetically to me, his voice indicative of the hurt and possibly hunger that was present inside him as well, as he slid his fingers down my neck and off my shoulder, before turning towards the door and hastily exiting my apartment.

I blinked slowly at the empty space Jasper had just occupied mere seconds before he had taken his leave, my eyes having been fast enough to catch a quick glimpse of the vampire's troubled, lovely features as he had done so, however, and I could still feel my lips tingle where he had touched them.

Slowly turning away from the door, I drew the inside of my cheek in between my teeth, chewing on the sensitive flesh, lost in thought as I wandered back inside my apartment that immediately seemed less attractive, less alive and bustling and welcoming now that Jasper had left.

Sighing morosely, my auto-piloting steps took me back inside my bedroom, where I bent over to pick up the towels that Jasper and I had carelessly dropped on the floor in here after our shower, and I could not help the smirk from forming my lips at the vivid recollection in spite of my current, mild depression.

I tossed the still-damp towels onto the marble countertop inside the bathroom to be taken care of later, before reaching a hand up just below my left ear and scratching at the skin there whilst I turned around in my spot to head out the room.

However, something completely stopped me from doing so right away.

The sight of Jasper's burgundy, silk shirt lying draped over the footboard of my bed stopped me in my tracks, flooding my mind with fresh memories of officially meeting the pale, southern beauty inside Howling at the Moon, talking to him for hours last night while the two of us had been in bed, and then hearing his blissful cries of pleasure this morning whence we had been in the shower.

My crooked smirk grew wider across my lips as I padded over to the forgotten, light-weight garment and effortlessly pulled it off of the footboard, the feeling of the silk article of clothing sliding into my hands almost making me hard with urgent want, as I tipped my head to a side and lifted the long-sleeved shirt to my nose.

"_Sunflowers and honey…"_ I mentally recognized, the sweet, earthy scent coating over my whole being as I inhaled it deeply from Jasper's expensive shirt, drawing even more recollections from the intoxicating, familiar smell as I found my serenity at last.

Suddenly, pulling me from my every entranced thought and wish, I heard my cell phone jingle from across the room with the alert that I had received a text message, the accessory being located on the bedside table nearest the wall.

Without giving it another thought, I tossed Jasper's shirt over one shoulder as I walked around the huge mattress and over to the small table, where I snatched my cell phone up from the surface and flicked it open to read the text.

**Meeting tonight. **

**You know where.**

I grumbled a sigh at the brief, anonymously sent message even though I knew exactly what it meant, just as it had implied, as I closed the phone with a snap and simply held it in my hand for a brooding moment while I thought over the logistics of such a situation.

"_You have to go, Edward…if you didn't, it would look suspicious…plus, you need to hear whatever news they might have…" _I internally reasoned with myself, finding them easy to come across even though I truly did not want to go…for one, very unique reason all on its own.

Jasper.

"_Just don't bring him up…don't talk about meeting him, don't talk about how we went to Howling at the Moon…none of it…"_ I battled with my own thoughts, remembering to pocket my cell phone before I accidentally broke it inside my hand just from thinking too much.

"Fuck…" I muttered aloud, hating the fact that I had another meeting to attend tonight as I turned around and finally exited my bedroom, navigating directly into my quiet, lamp-lit study so I may, in fact, take my mind off of everything and finally get some work done.

Once I sat down at my computer, I carefully pulled Jasper's burgundy shirt down from my shoulder and lain the garment across my lap, needing to have it close to me when the vampire, himself, could not.

Clearing my throat, I booted up my computer, blinking my eyes down while it took its time, until I almost begrudgingly peered around the large monitor and the desk it sat upon, and towards the many, many volumes of books and novels and references that lined the built-in shelves and spaces, the tightly-packed spines of all the materials giving the room a myriad of colors to glance over.

"Alright…"I talked aloud to myself, bringing my hands up to the keyboard upon noticing how my computer was ready to receive my password and bring up the direct link to my company's software database, "…better get this shit over with…"

I chuckled at my own, dark musings as I keyed in my password and then swiftly brought a finger to the sensitive skin under my eye to rub away an itch, my thoughts already straying to Jasper Hale Whitlock and his immaculate body in spite of how I was now staring at my company's logo and scrolling through the tasks I was to complete.

"_Jasper's body…sex incarnate, really…and all of it had been right at my fingertips just a little while ago…damn…"_ I mentally tortured myself, double-clicking on a particularly easy software program that needed troubleshooting before going out to the client.

All the while, I secretly hoped that Whitlock would, in fact, take heed of my offer and come back to my apartment sometime.

"_Of course he will…he said he loved being with me…I just need to be patient…and concentrate on why this program isn't letting me pull up any…there it goes;"_ my stream of conscious rambled, darting in and out of my deepest ponderings about Jasper and the much more trivial concerns over the work I was currently performing, _"All of this needs to be on Jasper's terms anyway…do not rush anything, Cullen."_

With that sense of finality looming over my overlapping thought processes, I continued to log in several more hours of work, the occasional idea popping into my head about having the blonde-haired vampire bent over the island in the kitchen, stripped and wanting and pleading desperately for more, as I gripped hard onto his shoulder and rammed my thick, swollen cock into him from behind, granting him everything he asked of me.

I could practically hear his velvet-smooth voice moaning my name now, should I absolutely abandon my work and forget everything I was doing.

Just the same, I somehow remained focused enough to maintain a steady pace of working through the system glitches, fixing whatever had been noted in the appropriate sections of the specific training program we had designed for a small insurance company which with we did business.

Another one of my more frequent thoughts consisted of the upcoming meeting that was to take place on the other side of town this night.

This thought struck me from an entirely different perspective, as I already knew what to expect of such a situation, the knowledge being more than pressing inside my mind that I was to go to one of the most desolate area of the city where unused factories and warehouses lined the dreary roads, a place where we members would not be disturbed.

Later this evening, I was to attend a meeting of vampire hunters.

_Author's Note_: fufufu. I apologize that I am shameless about cliff-hangers lol. CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER which shall be filled with more tidbits which concern this delightful new twist about Edward's situation and the inevitable repercussions with Jasper. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Edward's POV_

That same night…

I focused on the sounds of my boots hitting against the gritty pavement as I walked cautiously into the darkened, aged building, trying not to pay too much attention to the incessant dripping of the rainwater coming in from the broken ceiling overhead, the severely broken windows that lined either side of the structure, or the increasing chatter of the people already inside

The others' statures became clearer and clearer to me as I ventured further into the putrid, run-down facility, which appeared to have served as a textile factory at one time long ago, as I maintained my steady pace until I approached the most vacant area among the wide circle that the other members created in such an open space.

"…about time you showed up," commented a dark-skinned young man from across the circle, his short-cropped black hair and chocolate eyes nearly lost to me in such inky surroundings, but I could clearly see his cocky grin from where I stood.

Jacob Black.

Matching Jacob's mocking smirk at me at his side was his closest friend, Sam Uley; both of them of Native American descent and were by far and large the most rambunctious of the group – never apart, always upbeat about things, always smiling no matter how much hell they had been through.

I almost envied them for their lively camaraderie in the face of so much hardship.

Their peaceful, reclusive tribe had been brutally attacked by a group of newborn vampires several years ago.

Parents and siblings and grandparents having been ripped apart before their very eyes, Uley, being the eldest, chose to step up and take care of Black and a few other boys, and raise them all in the art of hunting vampires.

I actually quite admired Sam Uley for his resilient bravery, despite having barely spoken to him since he and Jacob had joined our own group only a few months prior.

"Jacob's right; where the hell have you been?" piped up a stern but young-sounding female voice from my left, this one prompting me to bring a gloved hand up to the thick, blue scarf covering half of my face and gingerly lower it so that it hung around my neck.

"I had work to do," I replied vaguely to the beautiful, blonde woman named Rose, watching her pointed expression with the slightest tilt of my head in her direction.

While the rest of us, my self included, chose to wear lengthy coats to better keep our various weaponry and items, as well as to blend into the murky evening whilst we hunted, Rose always wore a feminine, hip-length coat, showcasing her curves, accentuating the length of her legs, and all for an entirely different purpose than one might be inclined to think.

The woman referred only to as Rose, in spite of my previous cognizant wondering if 'Rose' might be short for a longer name, such as Rosalinda or Rosalie, worked as an exclusive pair with the strapping, blue-eyed male named Peter.

Their operation worked by having Rose willingly pose as bait, either on the streets, in bars, or wherever there was a spike in vampire activity, while Peter hid in waiting until he either received a known signal from the young woman or had to intervene due to immediate danger.

Their routine was near flawless and they always got the job done.

"At any rate, we're all here now…"interjected a composed, strangely accented voice as Laurent, the unofficial mediator and leader of our group, unclasped his hands and held them up for attention, "…so I suggest we get down to business."

"Activity has been heavy near the borders of the business and residential districts," Jacob began, folding his bulging, covered arms across his chest as he briefly shifted his weight, the gesture making the long flaps of his coat sway a bit, "…we think a group of vampires might be heading west out of town."

"If they leave this town, then they are no longer a concern to us," Laurent began thinking aloud as he usually did, his words seemingly to always flow effortlessly with such logic and tactic behind them that the only thing I oftentimes found myself doing was listening blindly, "…however, we shall need to contact our brothers out in that direction and inform them."

"I could follow them…track their movements," Sam offered boldly to the lot of us, lifting his clean-shaven, russet chin up as he kept his gaze hard, piercing at every one of us.

"Don't waste your time, Sam," Peter spoke up, his tone a captivating calm, almost as if he was bored, as he kept his hands inside the side pockets of his coat, his head tipped casually to a side, letting his medium-length, jet-black hair fan out across his leather-clad shoulders, as he regarded Uley plainly, "…they are long gone by now. Besides, I'm more curious about how things have been in the city…?"

His question was for me, as I turned my viridian gaze to his ice-blue orbs waiting coolly for me to acknowledge his request for information.

"Nothing more than usual on the inner-city streets…a few people were grabbed near Brookstone, but the police have already found their bodies," I began somewhat truthfully, totally omitting my whole encounter with a certain gorgeous, blonde-haired vampire on the corner of Riverview Avenue, blinking my shining emerald eyes calmly as I lazily glanced at a restless Rose by his side, Jacob and Sam across from me, and Laurent to my left.

"What about at bars and favorite hot-spots?" Laurent asked me fairly, his long dreadlocks piling heavily over his broad shoulders as he posed his question to me.

"_Can't tell them…not about…"_ I began to remind myself harshly, my inner-speaking voice impossibly strict, almost scared to even think of Jasper's sweet name whilst being in such a place, as I took a moment to steel my nerves and come up with exactly what I needed to say.

"There were only nine at Howling at the Moon…perhaps they've moved on from there as well," I lied through my teeth, knowing in the back of my head that Jasper's entrance into that bar the other night marked my count at ten, and that number would have surely gotten even greater as the night had wore on, "…and as for the streets…I've only killed three."

"Three is better than none…" Rose added gravely, prompting me to remember what small amount I knew about what had landed her in this group with us as a vampire hunter.

Seven months ago during another one of our meetings, Peter had unexpectedly burst through the large, double doors of the facility we had been using at the time, a beaten and bloodied form draped in his arms as he had immediately taken to shouting for us to ready a table and get all of our medical supplies.

Behind all the layers of blood, most of it not her own, the fresh tears, and the tangled mess of hay-colored tresses, was Rose, looking up at us all as we hurriedly cleaned her wounds and began asking her questions.

A college student at the time, she had been at a party, drinking and carrying on until she and a few other female friends had left for the night, walking through the catacombs of neighborhood sidewalks until they reached their on-campus residence.

The attack had come out of nowhere, and all Rose had been able to tell us about it was that she had watched as her friends had been savagely raped and eaten alive, and that she had known that the same waited for her whence the hoard of male vampires was done with the others.

It had been Peter and another whom had been patrolling that district that gruesome night, and found the horrific scene taking place out in the open with nothing but the evening shadows to lay cover to the vampires' unforgivable deeds.

The other hunter had not made it, and it had been Peter who had brought the only survivor, Rose, to us.

From that day on, Rose chose to only work alongside her savior as they continued our dangerous work.

"Alright, what we need to do now is focus on the high-risk business and city streets nearby. Keep an eye out for easily accessible places located near populated places, and be sure to map out where you go. We don't need to bring any attention to ourselves, and we surely don't want anymore bloodshed on the streets if we can help it;" Laurent's bouncy yet oddly smooth voice tore me from my thoughts about my fellow hunters, as we all paid close attention to our new orders and instructions.

"I'll get in touch with Paul on the other side of town to let them know we think a storm is coming their way," Peter added simply, his baritone voice sounding almost uncaring just as it was deathly serious as he smoothly shifted his weight ever-so slightly to his other leg, regarding us all as if he was attending a formal dinner party.

Jacob and Sam both tightened their jaws and nodded curtly at Peter's words; the both of them being of the same, slaughtered Quileute tribe as the young men the blue-eyed hunter had mentioned; and I knew that it meant a great deal to them both that Paul, Embry, and Quil were kept just as much part of our team as their own.

"Sounds like a plan," Laurent agreed before turning his head over towards my direction, his dreadlocks spinning from shoulder to shoulder with the move, as I looked straight into his large, brown eyes.

"I need you to keep watching the streets. We know that the vampires have already abandoned the industrial districts and most of the residential areas. But, if they are moving west, then they might be heading straight for your territory," Laurent explained to me, knowing full well what areas we all mostly kept to as per our homes and places of regular work.

"I understand," I replied indifferently, already used to my orders remaining the same in this work, navigating the building-infested city and alleyways since I was the best in our group of knowing the fastest routes and executing the cleanest kills.

"Good, well…" Laurent said before turning his attention back to all of the members, his hands coming together in a single clap as he concluded, "…I wish you all luck, and please…be careful out there."

I sighed silently through my nose as I looked down and seized the front of my scarf with a few of my fingers, ready to place the material back over my mouth before taking my leave, but stopped once I felt a hand rest on my arm, gaining my attention.

Rose.

"How have you been…?" she asked me with an incline of her bright, blonde head, looking up into my pale, angular face as I regarded her conversation neutrally, remembering that she could not mention my name in her question because she did not know it.

None of them knew my name.

"…not too bad," I put my recent joy and overflowing happiness lightly to the woman as I watched as she smirked and nodded at my nonchalance, "How about yourself? Is working with Peter still going okay?"

Rose chuckled at my asking of Peter, her hands on her hips as she looked over towards said man whom was busy speaking privately with Laurent while Jacob and Sam chatted animatedly whilst they exited the factory.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. I don't know what I'd do without him…" Rose confessed before turning her deep, blue gaze back to my patient features as I studied her quiet passion I knew was there.

"_I know what you mean…"_ I mentally mused, finding myself able to agree with such a notion of not being able to function without a certain someone in my life anymore.

"He's lucky to have you," I provided with a gentle smirk, knowing that the sole reason Rose made an effort to speak to me when no one else would was because she cared about me and truly wanted to be my friend.

Perhaps, we could have been friends…maybe even like family, should circumstances have been different where I did not have my impeding personality disorder.

"What about you…!" she shot back to me heartily with a playful punch to my arm and a sly quirk of an eyebrow at me, "Have you found anyone yet?"

"…sort of," I answered awkwardly, shoving my hands inside the large pockets of my coats and letting the fingers of my right hand run aimlessly over the smooth details of my cell phone located inside.

"Well, it's about damn time, don't you think!" Rose prodded me good-naturedly but not without her personal brand of a backhanded scolding, a smile gracing her picturesque features at me as she continued, "…so, tell me; what's she like?"

"_Gorgeous and kind…with a smile to die for…not to mention sexy as hell and…male_," I mentally answered Rose's question fluidly, before having to put a stoppage to my internal rambling about Jasper's delectable qualities so I may actually reply something less articulate to her.

"She's…" I had to pause, giving myself enough time to set aside the sharp pain that suddenly twisted inside my brain due to my outrageous lie to her impatient face, "…amazing…looks a little like you."

I smiled as soon as Rose smiled at my half-compliment, keeping it to myself that the only similarity I could find between the two of them was that they were both blonde.

"I'm really happy for you…oh, it looks like Peter is ready to go, so I'll see you around," Rose concluded after giving her head a quick snap towards Peter's direction and seeing that he was, in fact, waiting serenely for her.

She touched my arm again before I watched her hurry over to Peter's side who grinned charmingly at her before flicking his startling gaze up to me from across the large factory space and giving me a parting salute.

I merely nodded at him in accord as I watched the two of them begin to walk out of the gloomy facility together, and I unconsciously sighed at the sight.

"_What a night…I need to get some sleep,"_ I pondered with a slow blink of my jade-colored eyes, now alone in such a desolate, foreboding area with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company.

"_I miss Jasper…"_ I continued, feeling my thoughts beginning to be more like lamentations than anything else the longer I stood where I was, looking out at the misconstrued shapes that poked out from the oily shadows amidst such a place.

With that thought looming over any others that attempted to form inside me, I directed my steps towards the large exit of the silent factory as well, finishing my task of placing the folds of my scarf over my nose and mouth before I was too far immersed in the chilly, nighttime air.

However, as soon as I made it outside, the ransacked textile factory directly at my back, I pulled out my cell phone and flicked it open, looking at the brightly-illuminated menu on the screen and selecting the 'messaging' option.

"_If I miss him…I should tell him so; I think he'd like that…"_ I mentally reasoned to myself, carefully texting a few, simple words for the lovely vampire to receive from me before hitting send, all of my ministrations with the fragile mobile device a bit slower than usual due to the thick, leather gloves covering my hands.

Sent.

Feeling pleased and smiling now behind my scarf, I pocketed my cell phone and began making my way towards my side of town, knowing that I had quite a bit of ground to cover as I began to swiftly jog into the disorienting blur of night, moving around buildings and dashing down pathways, as I expertly fled the industrial district.

"_I can't wait until I see him again…"_ I thought optimistically, actually feeling quite elated and free as I sprinted passed such a sleepy, immobile area where nothing seemed to be completely real, me being only somewhat aware of the long folds of my heavy coat whipping tightly through the crisp air at my back whilst I hurried through the isolated city and towards my home.

X

_Third Person POV_

Previously, back at the factory…

"Laurent, you know how much faith I have in these boys' abilities…" Peter began speaking quietly, covertly to the dark-skinned leader of their vampire hunter group, their meeting having just been called to an end, as the two males had stepped aside for a quick conversation, "…but, let's be honest, all of their information is based on pure speculation."

"You might be right, but…" Laurent agreed with the other male, his accented voice still carrying a pressing weight of concern, however, as he posed a question to his right-hand man, "…what are you suggesting we do about it?"

"We have more than enough man-power here…" Peter somewhat dodged Laurent's direct question, choosing, instead, to continue voicing his thoughts about the matter, his tone somber but stimulating as he went on, "…all we would need is an opportunity."

Dark-brown eyes shot up to peer into intense, ice-blue orbs that watched him patiently, Peter's calm almost unnerving as it was consoling to Laurent as each of them knew now what was being discretely proposed.

"…I'll give it some thought," Laurent responded with a sigh to Peter's serene features and cool eyes, lowering his own as Peter patted him twice on the back before stepping away from him and into his partner Rose's line of sight.

Peter only had to wait for a brief moment before he saw Rose look over at his waiting, indifferent figure, her lengthy, blonde tresses flinging every which way as she finished speaking with the quiet, bronze-haired member of the group whom she had befriended, and then began walking briskly to the raven-haired man's side.

The two of them left together, Rose forever staying close to the calm yet powerful man's side, the one man she trusted more than anyone in this world, as the pair exited the factory and became part of reality once more.

X

Meanwhile, at another part of the city…

"Alice? Alice…!" Jasper called loudly for his sister upon entering their shared loft located within the busy but high-class downtown district that overlooked the bustling, shop-laden streets and skyscrapers beyond, "I know you're here, so come down already!"

Jasper walked further into their clean, grey-and-white decorated apartment, where a few accent walls were painted an intricate, grey, three-dimensional checker pattern to combat the soft white of everything else, the dark and light scheme matching well with the sleek metal and clear glass that made up the tables, bookshelves, and other furniture occupying the spacious area.

"Jazz…what's the urgent urgency?" a chipper, gleeful voice sounded from above the stairs that spiraled down into the living room where Jasper unceremoniously plopped down upon their overstuffed, white couch.

"I need to tell you something, brat," Jasper rolled his eyes light-heartedly at his sister's ridiculous question, already hearing the raven-haired female vampire bouncing down the steps energetically to meet him in the living room.

"You never said anything about gossip, my dear brother!" the pixie-sized vampire, dressed in a fitted, white hoodie and comfortable, black gauchos, clapped her small hands excitedly as she practically flung herself onto the couch next to a smiling, amused Jasper, "Alright…spill!"

Jasper chuckled at Alice's enthusiasm, finding it quite adorable how his sister was always so upbeat and positive about everything, making times likes these where he had good news to share with her even sweeter.

"…I barely know where to begin," Jasper could not pry the smile off of his attractive face as he and Alice turned more towards each other on their expensive, cloud-like couch, Alice practically bouncing where she sat as she eagerly pulled a leg underneath her small frame and nodded for him to continue, "…well…I met a guy."

Jasper laughed out loud as Alice squealed in delight before swiftly throwing her slender arms around him, hugging her blonde-haired brother tight even though he had only just begun his explanation; that humorous fact not getting lost on Whitlock.

"Aw…Jasper! I'm so happy for you!" Alice beamed to her older brother, squeezing him as she forcefully rocked them side to side a few times, making Jasper laugh harder at her contagious excitement.

"Okay, okay…there're more to the story than just that, so hold on…" Jasper chuckled shyly as he and Alice separated but remained close so they may both share in the joy of the details of Jasper's news.

"Alright, start at the beginning. What does he look like? Where did you two meet?" the raven-haired pixie began firing off questions to Jasper, her hands almost vibrating with zealousness on top of his forearms as they remained sitting close to one another.

"His name is Edward, and he is so…I can't even describe it…" Jasper began, lowering his golden gaze from Alice's smiling face for a moment to properly picture the Cullen male inside his mind's eye, as he licked his drying lips before continuing in much more serious voice, "…he's perfect, Alice. He's perfect. He has bright green eyes and kind of auburn-ish hair, and he…he takes care of me, tells me how beautiful I am every time I see him."

This time, Jasper readily accepted the second, spontaneous hug that Alice virtually threw at him, wrapping his arms around her small back in kind until they naturally parted once more, questions of her own already twinkling in the female's equally gold-colored eyes.

"He sounds great, Jazz! I can't wait to meet him! Oh, you said his name was Edward…that doesn't ring any bells…is he a friend of James, or…?" Alice posed the most awkward question to Jasper who had to physically stop his features from scrunching up at how utterly wrong Alice seemed to have it.

"Uh…not exactly, Ali…" the blonde-haired vampire replied, mind already racing with the instance of when Edward had met James and Emmett that night behind Howling at the Moon, the other two vampire males probably having wanted to kill him, "…we met at a bar. I've already seen his place, and…"

"Whoa! You guys already did the deed? Don't you think you're moving a bit too fast…! But then again, you probably needed it, and since he does sound like quite the charmer, I can see why you couldn't resist, and… "Alice cut Jasper off, prompting Jasper to hurriedly cut his rambling sister off as well before she said something that was going to make him pass out from embarrassment.

"No, no, no! We didn't...okay? God, Alice…" Jasper snickered exasperatedly, joined in closely by Alice as she rolled her eyes comically at him and held up her hands in a pseudo-innocent gesture.

"We…it's not like that between us," Jasper began recalling the dream-like, cotton-soft moments spent with Edward at his apartment, talking with him for hours while being in his bed, seeing straight away how passionate and almost…desperate the Cullen human was about him, "…he makes me feel so…needed. I've never felt like this before, Alice."

"Jasper, this is wonderful…" Alice commented dreamily, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as she smiled warmly at him; feeling more than proud and extremely pleased that her typically soft-spoken and painfully shy brother, had finally met someone special; "it almost sounds like a fairytale…"

Jasper perked up upon hearing such a positive response from his beloved, younger sibling, though not related by blood as much as they had been tossed together during their extensive lifelines, but mutually understood that they needed the other to be in their life, exactly like an irreplaceable family member.

Suddenly, adding a bit of sound into Jasper and Alice's moment of heart-felt understanding, a short jingle rang out from the blonde vampire's cell phone for both to hear.

"Oh, who is it? What does it say?" Alice half-whined, half-begged of her older brother as Jasper deftly fished out his cell phone from a pocket inside his dark-green jacket and flipped it open to read the text message.

Jasper's eyes widened at the small screen before him, before he licked at his parted lips once more before replying.

"It's from Edward…" Jasper only managed to say before Alice quickly leaned forward and snatched the cell phone right out of his hand so she may read it herself.

**Jazz,**

**I can't stop thinking about you. I miss seeing you.**

**Edward**

"Oh my God…"Alice spoke in a bewildered, shocked voice, seemingly more to the cell phone in her hands than to Jasper himself, before she folded the phone shut and turned her pale, pointed face towards her worried brother.

"He's an absolute dream, Jazz!" Alice hollered for their whole complex to hear as she threw her arms up above her head in victory, fists closed with one of them still holding Jasper's captive cell phone, as she cheered and giggled in merriment.

Jasper ducked his curly, blonde head down; smiling broadly, as he genuinely felt his long-forgotten heart warm with endearing strength, blaze with intentions and hopes and a certain feeling that he could not quite name, until…

"So, when are you going to see him? By the looks of things, you need to make it soon, big brother…!" Alice's light-hearted banter came in between her high-pitched chuckles that seemed to fill the entire loft with an inexplicable glow of living optimism that Jasper could not help but mirror her bright smile with one of his own.

"Well, I…I'm not really sure, Ali…" Jasper explained lamely to his sister, knowing that she would not easily accept something so vague, before adding quickly, "…but here, give me the phone so I can text him back."

"Alright, alright…" Alice huffed playfully, tossing Jasper his cell phone which he caught and hurriedly stood up so he may wander around the living room while he evidently struggled with what to reply.

"For crying out loud…just tell him you miss him, too," Alice rolled her eyes again at her brother's nervous antics, watching him tap the edge of his cell phone against his chin as he continued to pace back and forth across the living room, "Oh! Better yet, tell him how you are madly in love with him and can't wait to feel his hard body covering yours as he places sweet kisses all over your…"

"Alice!" Jasper shouted in absolute astonishment, nearly dropping his cell phone onto the floor as he whipped his curly, blonde head towards her hysterical laughing, the small woman about toppling over herself as she shooed him away with a wave of her hand so he may have his privacy.

"I'm going...thanks, Ali…" Jasper sighed theatrically with a growing smirk as his sister as he navigated through the open living room and down the pristine, white hallway, heading into his bedroom.

Soft, delicately patterned white walls accented with large, black-framed paintings gave way to the multi-quartered room that lead directly onto the balcony that overlooked the city, giving anyone within the grand area a perfect view of downtown lights and sky-piercing buildings that made for breathtaking silhouettes at night.

In the center of the immediate room was Jasper's black-and-white canopy bed, where the golden-haired vampire routinely shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the end before sitting down upon the high-rising mattress himself.

His decision made now that he did not have his squealing but kind-hearted sister poking fun at him, Jasper flicked open his cell phone once more and began texting a message back to Edward, smiling even greater the more words he completed.

**Edward,**

**I miss you, too…more than you know. **

**When can I see you?**

**Jazz**

Sent.

Breathing out a sigh of relief now that he had kept his cool and replied back a solid message for the striking, charmingly handsome Cullen to receive, Jasper got up from his bed and rounded the huge fixture as he approached the black, modernly-designed chest of drawers on the far end of the room, next to the glass balcony doors.

Pulling off his white tee-shirt first and letting it fall to the floor below, Jasper immediately snapped his head up, the Texas-born vampire having suddenly realized something.

He had left his burgundy shirt over at Edward's apartment.

Jasper chuckled quietly to himself, remembering how he had left it on the footboard of Edward's bed and had simply not thought to pick it up.

Thoughts swimming pleasantly inside his head about Edward's bed, how comfortable he had been there, and not just because of the immaculate quality of the mattress, but because Edward had held onto him the whole night, lying on top of him like he could not bear to be away from him…not even for a second.

Jasper cleared his throat, smirking adorably from his thoughts, as he retrieved a black, long-sleeved cotton shirt to change into, before bringing his fingers down to the button of his jeans.

Just then, Jasper's cell phone jingled with the news that he had received another text message.

Eyebrows raised, Jasper looked over to his illuminated cell phone nearly lost within the rumpled folds of his black-and-white comforter, before hastily stripping off his jeans and boxers, letting the articles pile onto floor as well.

A fresh pair of plain black boxers was slipped on, followed by a lighter color of denim jeans, and then Jasper swiftly dashed back over towards his bed, fully clothed and nearly buzzing with anticipation.

The vampire deftly picked up his cell phone with one hand while his other briefly brushed his short curls away from his pale face, as he opened the device once more and read Edward's reply to him.

**Jazz,**

**Does now work for you?**

**Edward**

"Oh…uh…" Jasper voiced aloud, the natural order of his thoughts beginning to scramble, ideas of him sprinting over the rooftops of the city buildings until he was back over at Edward's side of town seeming to overlap inside his racing brain at the moment, before the immortal quickly noticed the large, round-face clock adorning the wall on his left.

**Edward,**

**It's late; you should sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Promise.**

**Jasper**

Jasper sent the message with a lovely, half-smile gracing his lips, secretly loving how Edward had asked him over to his place now, at such an ungodly hour of the night, and Whitlock could not help but feel genuinely touched by the offer.

**Jazz,**

**I sleep better when you're here.**

**Edward**

"…that does it," Jasper said aloud to himself, stuffing his cell phone inside his jeans pocket, not bothering to text the human male back this time as the vampire rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, his mind wholly set on what he needed to do, what would bring the both of them peace.

Hustling out of his room, down the hallway, and through the living room again, Jasper only slowed down to step back into his shoes by the door before shooting a still-sitting Alice a mischievous look.

"Go get him, Jazzy! I don't want to see you back here for a while, you got me…?" Alice chimed in comically with a pseudo-dramatic raise of her eyebrow, giving Jasper a classic, motherly scolding in spite of how her words were basically telling her older brother to stay with his boyfriend.

Jasper smiled as he laughed at his sister's direct, but uplifting nature, having to bend down a bit to properly tug on his shoes before he straightened back up to his full height and cocked his curly, blonde head to a side as he regarded her enthusiasm with sparkling, grateful eyes.

"I get you, and…thanks, sis, for listening and well…everything," Jasper spoke to the fiery, raven-haired woman sweetly as she gradually softened her pleasant features at him before standing up from the couch and quickly gliding over to his side.

"You don't need to thank me, silly…" Alice replied kindly as the two of them encircled their arms around each other, the female vampire having to somewhat stand on her toes in order to reach around Jasper's broad shoulders, before they parted comfortably and she continued, "…that's what family is for; I'm just glad you're finally starting to look happy."

Jasper smirked down at her lithe form for a moment, realizing that what she had said had been absolutely correct – he was happy…for perhaps the first time in a very long time.

"I am," Jasper affirmed positively, his words indicating his own revelation about the subject, earning him an even greater smile from Alice before she began nudging him towards the door until he had no choice but to open it and take his leave.

Hurrying down the steps of his building as he knew this method would be far faster than waiting for the elevator, Jasper ran out of his luxurious complex, completely ignoring the certain stares he was receiving from the other residents here and there until he was finally standing outside in the darkened, almost invisible evening.

Turning down the immediate alleyway on his right, knowing that he needed to put himself out of sight as quickly as possible, Jasper waited until he could not see or smell another living human before expertly leaping high into the crisp air, making the rushed gusts sweep through his golden locks of hair and the black folds of his shirt.

After landing soundlessly on top of his desired roof, Jasper wasted no time in sprinting at inhuman speeds across the paved and gravel-laden surfaces, clearing vast amounts of space in little time as the vampire knowingly navigated away from the busy downtown area and towards the high-spiking residential district that could be seen from miles away.

Invigorated and alive, excited and anxious, Jasper raced through his murky surroundings with impossible ease, seeing everything as if it had been daytime instead, as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, barely even needing the steps in between his grand leaps, as the blonde-haired male worked tirelessly until he spotted Edward's unmistakable residence up ahead.

The smell of the fresh-water ponds surrounding the pricey, high-end district filling Jasper's acute senses, he smartly dove with all of his might towards one of the nearest balconies that lined the eastern side of the tall apartment complex, making exactly sure that he did not hit any of the cast-iron bars that enclosed the paved spaces.

Jasper halted his movements for only a brief moment as he sniffed the air, before suddenly bursting into motion again as he nimbly jumped up a few more stories onto another balcony, knowing that he still had not reached Edward's apartment yet.

On this balcony this time, the toe of Jasper's right foot barely nudged one of several potted plants that were located there, and the vampire froze in his spot, watching as the orange-colored, ceramic sculpture swiveled in its place for a few seconds before finally righting itself.

Jasper visibly dropped his tense shoulders upon seeing that the potted plant had not shattered and, thereby, given the vampire away to the unknown residents of the apartment, before he skillfully decreased the strength he would use for his next leap as he ascended onto the next balcony directly overhead.

Whitlock took another, quiet moment of letting Edward's enjoyable, masculine scent envelope his senses from where he stood, the effect of which simultaneously calming yet thrilling him at the same time, before Jasper reached out a pale hand towards the curtained, balcony door and carefully slid it open.

Taking a deep breath to steady his sizzling nerves, Jasper slowly walked inside the unlit living room, his keen eyesight already able to make out the familiar furniture and entertainment center out ahead of him, coupled with the brightly illuminated kitchen on his left.

"Edward…?" Jasper called out to the strangely silent abode, half-turning his body around so he may slide the glass door closed behind him, before whipping his blonde head around upon hearing hurried footsteps approaching him from one of the back rooms.

Edward Cullen, dressed only in his gloriously tight-fitting black pants, was suddenly wrapping his long, sculpt arms around Jasper's form, hugging him tightly and squeezing his fingers around the loose fabric adorning the vampire's back.

"I'm glad you're here, Jasper," Edward purred out to the touched, heavy-hearted vampire before him, burying his nose even further against Jasper's smooth, graceful neck as he obviously breathed him in, savoring how he was able to hold him in his arms once again.

"I couldn't stay away," Jasper replied back truthfully, deciding to let a few of his recent realizations show through, his shyness forgotten in the midst of so much raw feeling and humility, "…being with you…makes me happy."

Upon hearing his deadly angel speak such sincere, heart-warming words to him, the hunter gingerly pulled his head away from the crook of Jasper's shoulder, favoring to cast his lovely emerald gaze directly into sparkling, honey-colored orbs that met him with equal, gentle adoration.

"Jasper…you want to know one of the first things I thought when I saw you…?" Edward posed such a devastatingly enrapturing question to the pale, striking vampire inside his embrace, meeting his intense gaze with one of his own as they remained only a hairsbreadth apart.

"Tell me…" Jasper begged breathlessly, utterly captured by the human's honeyed words and warm, comforting touches as he watched as Edward smiled amiably at him before answering.

"…that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…" Edward's smooth, quiet timbre washed over Jasper's soul, as the Cullen male gingerly freed a hand from Jasper's side to lift up to his soft, perfectly-structured cheek, "…and that I wanted for you to be mine."

The vampire blinked dreamily at Edward's confession, feeling as if he was drifting off someplace wonderful, as he leaned into the hunter's touch, forever treasuring how gentle and caring Edward's touches always were with him, as he serenely closed his eyes and lost himself in the soothing caress.

Taking his candy-sweet opportunity, Edward used his light grasp along Jasper's jaw to draw him even closer, before the two of them met each other's lips in a delightfully unhurried kiss, a kiss that instantly soothed over them both, making the hunter and his vampire feel absolutely right.

Edward stroked his thumb across Jasper's high cheekbone, as he felt Jasper slide his hands around to his bare chest, coasting upwards along the hard-earned planes of muscle there until the vampire effortlessly seized Edward's chiseled jaws in his hands as well.

Cullen purred against Whitlock's lips, both of them parting for air as Edward kept his other arm wrapped tightly along Jasper's slender waist, making sure they were kept close together, as they enjoyed the other's enamoring taste and essence all over again.

However, upon breaking from their lingering kiss, both men could not help but open their eyes to behold the utter beauty of the other and of the very moment in which they were both immersed, and it was then that Jasper noticed how tired Edward appeared to be.

"Baby, you look tired…you need to get some sleep," Jasper pleaded of the handsome Cullen currently smiling softly at him and his thoughtful, concerned words, before pressing their lips back together.

"I know…" Edward breathed against Jasper's rose-petal lips as he continued to pepper the vampire's enticing mouth with light, simple kisses in between his words, his voice never raising above a mere whisper whilst he did so, "…but I can…sleep now that…you're here…"

"Edward…"Jasper cooed softly, letting his hands run down the bronze-haired male's large shoulders and down each of his firm, scarred arms until he could lace their fingers together as he peered his half-lidded eyes into wistful green, "…let me take you to bed."

Edward smiled gently as his answer to the quiet vampire before him, both of them turning their bodies towards the hallway and casually stepping through the otherwise unoccupied apartment as they made their way to the bedroom.

Upon entering the somber, navy-colored room, Jasper politely freed his fingers from Edward's larger hands and then moved in front of him, the vampire's luscious bottom lip in between his immaculate white teeth as he slowly sank down to his knees.

Edward's breath audibly hitched in his throat as he beheld the sight of Jasper Whitlock kneeling down before him, the blonde male never taking his eyes away from watchful, green orbs as he brought his pale hands up to the Cullen's black pants and meticulously pulled the material away to reveal toned, warm flesh.

"Jazz…"Edward purred lovingly, too entranced by the view of Jasper carefully stripping him of his pants, allowing the hunter to step out of them as he pleased, before the vampire slid his hands back up his thighs, his every movement impossibly slow and leisured and every bit as perfect.

Jasper closed his eyes, his hands resting on the strong, supple curves adorning Cullen's powerful thighs, as the immortal placed a chaste, open-mouthed kiss to the toned grooves contouring Edward's abdomen.

In spite of the more than provocative atmosphere seemingly growing between them, Edward's features softened at the heavenly sight of Jasper kissing his lower abdomen, watching with appreciative, dazed eyes as Jasper opened his own eyes to look up at him as he kept his lips close to Edward's smooth flesh.

Edward smiled as Jasper wordlessly stood up from his position, and brought his own hands to the bottom hem of his black, long-sleeved shirt, any vocalized instructions or hints not even being needed between the two as each man already knew exactly how they wanted the other.

As Jasper lifted his own shirt up and over his head, gathering the soft garment in his hands before tossing it to the floor by his side, Edward was already working on unbuttoning the vampire's jeans as well, not hesitating in the least as he ran his hands heavily down either of Jasper's hips so that the denim was forced down his long legs at once.

"Now get in bed, darlin'," Jasper purred sweetly to Edward's tiredly smirking face, golden eyes twinkling as they followed the hunter who was immediately obeying his words and padding over to his white-on-white-decorated bed, crawling on top of the soft, pliant fixture and lying on his stomach.

Edward breathed heavily out of his nose upon finally lying his exhausted body down, his arms snaking around one of the plush, satin pillows before him, as he felt a cool, silky-smooth form begin to cautiously settle on top of his back, as Jasper pressed his abdomen to Edward's lower back and rested his chest along the Cullen's wide back.

"Jazz...?" Edward whispered through the darkened blur of his bedroom, his heavy-lidded eyes closing at last as he felt the vampire's graceful, lean body cover his own, offering him unattainable solace as the bronze-haired human felt Jasper relax his limbs and frame, almost melding their two forms together and Jasper lain his head down in between Edward's shoulder blades.

"Hm?" Jasper replied to his sleepy partner, finding it rather adorable how Edward still wished to speak with him despite how utterly fatigued he clearly appeared to be as the vampire could tell that Cullen was nearly asleep where he lie, his muscular, perfect body unmoving and comfortable beneath his own.

"…will you still be here…?" Edward breathed out across the sleek material of his pillow, his breathing already beginning to gain a deep, steady pattern in and out of his nose, as his significant question to the male above him had trailed off.

"Of course I'll be here when you wake up…" Jasper cooed down to the slumbering, handsome male lying underneath him, their smooth lines and shapes of muscle affectionately pressing together, creating an almost tangible source of reassurance and tranquility for them both to experience as Edward slept and Jasper placed a promising, cherishing kiss to the side of the hunter's neck.

"I already told you that I can't seem to stay away from you…"

_Author's Note_: The set up for the epic twist is complete. Now for the epic twist! XD Please please please leave a tiny review and I shall be forever grateful. Thanks a million, Twi-fans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Edward's POV_

The next day…

"_Edward…Edward, dear…come inside now…dinner is on the table," a beautiful woman with long, flowing brunette locks called sweetly to me from our porch, inside her hands was a small dishrag that she continued to work over her wet fingers._

"_In a minute, mom…!" I answered the kind woman with a smile, hastily returning to my task of digging through the dense, freezing snow that I had piled together so that I could construct a tunnel around the front yard of our suburban Chicago home._

_I was still a child, young and uncaring of the dropping temperatures brought on by the sun having set and the darkness growing outside._

_All that mattered was the beautiful, white snow that had blanketed our city and streets and the absolute joy it brought me to play in the magical substance for hours._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen…your one minute is up. It's time for you to come in the house now, sweetheart. The snow will still be there tomorrow…" my mother voiced to me again, this time gaining my undivided attention by using my full name, as I practically popped out of the snow and then struggled a bit to properly climb all the way of the trench I had created to rush to her warm side._

_All of my hard work had only created a trench instead of a tunnel in our front yard._

_The snow would never remain in that perfect circle before collapsing all around me._

Back inside my quiet apartment, I filled my lungs with a substantial amount of air, the effect of which prompting me to wake up from a long-since forgotten memory hidden inside a beautiful, elusive dream.

"_That's the second time I've been able to dream about them, ever since meeting…"_ I mentally recognized despite my common, barely-conscious haze as my senses began to come back to me, allowing me to feel the mattress underneath my stomach and the cool, immaculate body that was still sprawled across my back and legs in the most satisfying of ways.

Lips as soft as powder pressed over and over again to my left shoulder blade, the space in between them, and down my spine in a heavenly, slow pace that almost coerced me to fall back asleep as I smiled pleasantly and blinked my eyes.

"That feels good, baby," I spoke in my roughened, morning tone, trying to look over my shoulder at the blonde-haired vampire, as I could clearly feel his silken curls lightly touching my flesh as he placed kiss after wonderful kiss in a tingling trail down my spine.

"…morning, Edward," Jasper replied back to me, the movement of his mouth whilst he spoke his words making his sinful lips graze over my sensitive skin before he languidly brought out his tongue and swirled it around the slight dip that curved the small of my back.

"Oh…shit…Jasper…mmn…" I mumbled nearly incoherently upon feeling Jasper's soft tongue tease me in such an exquisite manner, the pale immortal using intricately measured movements of crawling up my body as he dragged his tongue over the path he had just kissed along my back.

I had just woken up, but I was already squirming with need, my growing erection digging hard into the mattress below me, as my body involuntarily shuddered with cotton-soft pleasure and unimaginable desire for more from the man above me.

Upon reaching the back of my neck with the faintest of touches with his lips, I sighed out my pleasure for Jasper to hear, feeling nothing but pure, unabashed serenity in such a quietly intense moment between us, as I absolutely relished in the way the beautiful vampire kissed my hair and breathed me in deeply.

"Edward…I need…" were the only words that Jasper was able to say aloud, before his words trailed off with me pushing myself up from the mattress onto my hands, prompting the vampire behind me to lean back on his haunches to allow me room to sit up.

Turning around in my spot, the two of us now facing each other whilst being perched on our knees on top of the bed, my mind instantly stopped functioning for a second as my emerald eyes glazed over upon looking upon the utterly delicious sight of Jasper Hale Whitlock peering all over my sculpt form with a certain pleading his brilliant, golden eyes.

My own breathing was left stinted as I noticed how enticingly desperate Jasper's expression appeared to be, as if taking in my own toned form somehow brought him either physical pain or immense pleasure.

"What do you need, baby?" I purred out the question, inching closer to the dazed vampire, my own eyes shamelessly tracing over the fine contours of his lean, sheet-white body; the hard planes of his chest which gave way to the toned ridges adorning his abdomen, coupled with his tiny waist covered in nothing but the sheer, black material of his boxers, nearly driving me insane the closer I got to Jasper.

Suddenly hyper-aware of how there were only a few articles of material that separated his naked body from my own, I ran the bridge of my nose up along his left jaw bone, feeling him obligingly crane his head down to press more of his flesh against my searching mouth as I let my lips ghost across his smooth cheek until I could nip lightly at his earlobe.

"I…I need…" Jasper repeated, his voice wavering drastically as I slowly brought up my hands to his pale, almost glowing chest, running my fingers heavily up along the chiseled muscle there before scratching my nails down his front, drawing a soft hiss from him in my unrestrained desire to be a little rough with him, to demonstrate exactly how dire my cravings were for him.

"Tell me, Jazz…" I begged with bated breath across Jasper's perfect collarbone, loving the feeling of his hard body wrapped in satin underneath my roaming hands as I angled his head more to a side with a push of my lips against his jaw, feeling incredibly close to death with how much I yearned to touch him more, to experience an ultimate elation with the perfect creature before me.

"…you…I need you, Edward," Jasper finished breathlessly, my hands having slipped around his hips, taking a firm hold of his tempting flesh as I brought our bodies even closer together so that our chests touched, our abdomens seeming to fit perfectly together, as I could not help but grind my aching hips into his.

"Are you sure, Jasper…you need to tell me right now if you're sure about this, because, God help me…I'm fucking dying to do more with you…" I growled out the last of my otherwise whispered words, stressing the seriousness of my message with another, primal grind of my begging member into his own, the ministration made even more slippery from the fine material of our boxers.

I watched adamantly as Jasper groaned low in his throat, his head tipping back slightly from the glorious sensations brought on by our hardened cocks grinding sensuously together, as he mindlessly licked his tempting lips, before I felt him steady his gaze on my face and bring his hands up to my sides.

"Edward, please…make love to me," Jasper cooed in that sexy, southern drawl of his, purposefully hovering his lips just beyond my own whilst he had spoken such blood-igniting words to me, words that I knew I had wanted to hear from him from the very first moment I had seen him.

I forcefully crushed our mouths together, both of us eagerly parting our petal-soft lips as Jasper hurriedly threw his arms around my neck, one of his hands sliding down my back as he squeezed at my flesh while his other reached upwards and tangled his fingers in my short, auburn locks.

"Mmh…mmn…" Jasper groaned sensually into our heated kiss upon feeling my warm tongue slip into his mouth and seek out his own; the two muscles intertwining over and over again, where each, luscious sweep of my tongue against his sent instant reverberations to be felt throughout my body as I slid my hands down his slender back and inside his black boxers.

He tasted like strawberry candy and wine, and I simply could not get enough of him as I ravaged his mouth with my own, kissing the vampire's plump lips with searing, willful passion before plunging my tongue back inside his mouth and tasting everything he had to offer once more.

My mind felt lost, totally captivated in something so extraordinary that I briefly wondered if me being with Jasper like this was even real, and I could feel my own erection throb with soul-breaking want as I used my hands to push the vampire's boxers over his hips and down his creamy thighs.

"…haa…Edward…"Jasper shuddered quietly before the two of us attacked their other's lips and essence once more, his hands having slid to my shoulders from their previous positions as he pawed across my broad muscles, encouraging me with every stroke of his fingers against my skin or the feel of his velvety tongue tangling with my own…to know him faster, feel more of his skin, taste all of his desires, learn every one of his moans.

"…Edward, you..." kiss...nip. "…you need to be…" kiss, kiss, lick…moan. "…you need to be careful…" Jasper panted out to me in between our fiery kisses, the angles of our heads having switched sides by which to continue our frenzied, rushed kisses that felt more like heaven that anything I had ever known, "…not to cut your tongue…"

Not at all bothered by his statement to me, I, nonetheless, pulled my lips away from his own, utilizing the opportunity to catch my breath, my hands still lingering on his bare thighs as I watched as Jasper revealed his fangs to me and subsequently ran the tip of his tongue over one of them.

"_Holy shit…that was fucking sexy as hell just now…"_ I mentally swooned by seeing his deadly fangs so close up, my eyes having intently watched exactly how his little, pink tongue had moved across one of them as he had indicated just what he had been warning me about.

"Don't worry, gorgeous…" I reassured my kind-hearted, staggeringly attractive vampire as I wrapped one of my arms around his middle and began shifting our positions on the bed, the slant of my weight making sure that Jasper was lowered slowly onto the mattress and pillows below, "…besides…that was one of the hottest things I've ever seen…"

Jasper smiled shyly at my admittance about his fangs, his golden curls fanning out like a stunning, Baroque filigree design across the overstuffed, white pillows behind him, such an ethereal vision almost blinding me as I looked in awe over the vampire lain out before me, longing for no one else's touch but my own.

My scarred, athletic arms pillared on either side of Jasper's lean frame, I slowly brought my parted lips down to graze against his own, delighting in every, precious breath that the vampire took that puffed subtly across my throat, as I spoke, "…you are too perfect for me, Jasper…I lose myself every time I'm with you…"

Jasper squirmed deliciously beneath me, his pale hands sliding around to my firm ass, gently easing down my own boxers, before squeezing hard at my flesh, his ministrations effectively pulling me towards him until our bare, throbbing members were pressed together in velvety-smooth rush of cool and warm, sliding up and down in painstakingly slow movements.

"Edward...please…" my vampire begged wantonly, his blonde, curly head tilting back against the pillows as he scratched his nails down my ass, our hot, hard cocks automatically rubbing together with seemingly every breath either of us took, the bittersweet, pleasurable action being just as natural to us.

"Baby, I have to know…do you trust me…?" I posed such a significant question to my golden-eyed lover, trailing my lips down Jasper's chin, across his perfect throat, and over his well-muscled chest, my mouth pressing feather-light kisses along his porcelain flesh as I awaited his answer.

"Mmn…"Jasper shivered from my lips teasing at his skin with the promises of affection, as I freed one of my hands to his lowered boxers, easily tugging them down the rest of the way from his long legs as I took my time in moving lower down his flawless, exposed body, "…I trust you."

I smiled soundly upon hearing my angel's blissful reply, my head kept lowered while I tended to his body, as I trailed my fingers up his straining member with barely-there touches, my lips having enclosed around one of his pale nipples all the while, immediately swirling the tip of my tongue against the hardened nub.

"Ah…Ed…Edward…ooh…"Jasper panted his pleasure, writhing softly beneath me as he brought a hand to my shoulder, gripping my flesh as his hips twitched every time I sucked particularly hard on his erect nipple before running the flat of my tongue over it as if in apology for any pain.

One of the vampire's strong hands quickly seized the wrist of my hand that began becoming bolder and bolder in my touches against his cock, my teasing fingers having wrapped completely around his solid length, stroking him slowly as I savored how I could practically feel every one of Jasper's inner-most seams splitting apart so that something utterly captivating was revealed to me.

"Ugh…Edward…!" Jasper gasped my name sharply, his voice sounding like a melodic dream to my keen ears, as I suddenly retracted my lips and tongue from his nipple but only to latch onto the other with my teeth, finding it becoming more of a task to not be too rough with such a lovely, willing creature whom I knew I needed to shatter with me before I would be satisfied.

Jasper arched his lithe back, tipping his blonde head backwards even more as he pressed himself harder against my hands and mouth, unconsciously freeing his hands from my body and bringing them up by the pillows, his sexy southern voice humming in pleasure while I pumped him faster, kissing his abused nipple as my fingers squeezed the thick head of his leaking cock, smearing some of the clear precome over my fingertips.

"God…you're so sexy when you moan my name, baby…" I cooed huskily down to the writhing, drowning vampire subject to my needy, determined touches, his hurried breathes and parted lips fueling my own desires as I watched Jasper's pale, perfect features contort to that of pure sensuality.

Quite unable to help the action, as my eyes felt even heavier with unbridled lust from seeing this man in such a vulnerable, provocative state, I quickly crashed our mouths together, shoving my tongue into Jasper's addictive cavern and instantly feeling the both of us purr in our throats from more aggressive ministrations at last.

Jasper leaned up into our kiss, luring my tongue inside his mouth and closing his sex-inspiring lips around my sensitive muscle, applying just enough suction to it to drive me about stark raving mad as I slipped my free hand from his cock and around to his ass, gripping his curves tightly as I let him lap seductively at my tongue and lips.

His light pulls on my tongue, his elegant lips feeling like cool, crushed velvet against my own, I could feel what remained of senses positively fade away into a jubilant, mindless haze brought out from my overbearing lust for Jasper, a lust to please him completely.

With some reluctance, I pulled my tongue out of Jasper's intoxicating mouth, nipping briefly at his pouting lips, before maneuvering my weight down his body again, faster this time as I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to witness my sexy vampire lose his right mind underneath my mouth and hands.

Peering back at Jasper's slightly inquisitive expression through my fallen, bronze bangs, I gripped either of his pale hips hard in my hands, anchoring myself to him, as I placed a teasing, seductive kiss to the enflamed head of Jasper's straining sex.

"Do you want me to suck you, Jasper…I want to hear you say it," I growled against the lovely vampire's arousal, drinking in how his statuesque body shivered from my saucy words and playful ministrations to him, ministrations that I knew would be torturing him more than anything else at the moment.

"…Edward…s-shit…" Jasper stretched his neck as his brilliant mind blanked for a split-second, my bottom lip circling around the tip of his leaking member as I watched him squeeze his eyes shut before finally complying with my demands, "…yes…I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours and suck my cock."

Narrowing my glinting, green gaze at him in approval, feeling dangerously aroused by his equally erotic words to me, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, letting his unique taste splash onto my tongue as I tasted him, enjoying the weight of his thick flesh occupying my mouth as I let more and more slide into my warm cavern.

"Ohh…f-fuck…more…please, Edward," Jasper stuttered out deliciously, his leanly-muscled legs unconsciously spreading wider to allow met to be closer to him, as I carefully dragged my teeth along his impossibly smooth flesh whilst moving my lips back towards the tip.

More than willing to grant Jasper his encouraging wish, I swirled my moist tongue around his engorged member, appreciating the silken texture of his gorgeous length while purposefully coating every inch of him with my own saliva to make my ministrations effortless, more fluid in and out of my relaxed throat, while I let him fill my mouth over and over as he pleased.

My thumbs rubbed small, enamored circles across his hips, my sensitive fingers able to feel even the slightest convulsion of pleasure that Jasper experienced, as I bobbed my head along his lubricated cock, instantly graced with the sounds of Jasper's moans increasing in strength inside the bedroom, as I hollowed my cheeks and allowed him to make subtle thrusts up to meet my descending mouth and tongue.

"Haa…Ed…Edward…feels…mmn….feels amazing…g-getting…close…" Jasper groaned out, his pleasantly accented words singing in my ears, adding onto the dense clouds that already occupied my mind, as I squeezed my petal-soft lips around his flesh and sucked even harder in response, applying even more pressure to his throbbing member that glided in and out of my mouth at a frantic, desperate pace now.

"Oh, fuck…Edward…coming…I'm coming…nnh…Edward…!" Jasper suddenly gasped out his words before moaning loudly for me, his lithe body abruptly sitting up as he tried to curl around his pleasure while his cock swelled inside of my hot, moist cavern.

I hummed in utter appeasement as I felt stream after stream of Jasper's creamy essence rush down my throat, prompting me to swallow eagerly around his convulsing, spurting cock as I scratched my nails down the vampire's trembling thighs to inflict the sensations of tempting pain, loving how he whined my name breathlessly whilst in the throes of his sensual elation.

My body nearly shaking with the pressing, ravaging weight of my own needs reaching a crucial breaking point within myself, I nipped at the sensitive tip of Jasper's cock before letting his still-aroused flesh slip from my lips, attempting to properly sit up from my position as well so I may face him.

However, in a blur of movements far to speedy for my hazed, lustful senses to fully grasp, Jasper had thrown his slender arms around me, squeezing me tightly to him as he immediately pressed his lips to mine, his tongue sliding inside my mouth and allowing for the sultry vampire to suck his own traces of come from my tongue.

I almost whimpered into Jasper's fervent kiss, drawing nothing but pure, sweet torture from the way he was kissing me so hard, with so much white-hot passion, as I felt my straining cock ache dearly for his touch, his anything at this moment.

It had been then that I knew deep inside my heart that I would do absolutely anything for this beautiful man before me, kissing me like he was to lose me forever, as I matched the sensual swirls of his tongue equally with my own, my hands pressed flat against the mattress as I leaned in more towards such heavenly pleasure.

"Edward…I want to taste you…"Jasper purred hotly against my cheek upon freeing my tongue from the divine oblivion of his mouth, his half-lidded eyes peering straight up into my own as I processed his wanton words, words that sent electricity right through my every nerve, his sultry tone alone making even more fluid drip slowly down from the tip of my untouched cock.

The vampire smirked at my stunned silence, and I watched as Jasper bravely but moderately pushed me to sit back on my heels, allowing him to lean his weight forward and maneuver his legs behind his body.

Jasper licked his shapely lips at me, nearly striking fear into me from such a devious gesture, as he bent his body over so he may rest his forearms on the bed, placing his mouth right at my uncomfortably hard erection as well as providing me with a mind-breaking view of his taut body stretched out provocatively before me.

"_Fucking hell…I can't take much more and he hasn't even fucking touched me yet…"_ I mentally remarked at such sinfully enticing visual stimulation, my fingertips already missing the clean, satin lines of Jasper's body as I watched the muscles in his back gracefully move over one another as he got more comfortable bent over, facing me.

"Jasper…"I growled mindlessly, feeling far too enraptured with the view of the gorgeous immortal parting his kiss-swollen lips and letting his soft tongue lap at my spilling juices, just as he had done to my tongue just a second ago, and I could already feel my balls tighten with growing, surrealistic pleasure from the dangerous flirtations with true ecstasy.

"Mmn…"Jasper hummed in approval of the taste of my flesh, his eyes closing serenely as he brought his hands up to rest along my thighs, grasping the muscles there as he wasted no time in relaxing his throat and letting inch after smoldering inch of my member slide down his wonderful cavern.

"Holy shit, Jazz…!" I gasped hoarsely, my emerald orbs flickering down to see the blonde-haired male deep-throating my heavy cock, the expression on his face nearly killing me with how it looked like that Jasper was absolutely loving having my length in his mouth, like it somehow completed him, as he expertly tongued the underside of my shaft.

"Ugh…God, baby…feels too good…" I continued to purr for Jasper to hear, one of my hands sliding into messy, golden curls and moving them out of his angelic face, as he tightened his lips around my member, squeezing my aching flesh and providing tight, moist stimulation to hug around me in the most spectacular of ways that I began to see brilliant stars form behind my eyes.

Without warning, Jasper picked up his pace of giving me pleasure, bobbing his head along my cock while still maintaining a constant, bone-melting pressure to my sensitive flesh with his lips and tongue, and I could feel my building pleasure spike drastically every time I felt Jasper intentionally let his sharp teeth graze my skin in the process.

"…fuck me…Jazz…Jasper, baby…ohh…baby, you need to stop right now or…" I trailed off with my warning, my mouth falling open as my head tipped back in brain-stopping pleasure as Jasper hurriedly brought a hand to the base of my shaft, his long fingers tightening around me and stroking me in perfect synchronization with the movement of his mouth.

"…mmn…Jasper…Jesus…I'm getting…close…your mouth feels so fucking good, baby; I'm about to come…" I panted out in between hefty groans, my hand buried in Jasper's tresses having moved to the back of his head as I pulled him back along my cock with every pass of his lips, making him have to swallow the whole thing over and over amidst our heated, passionate pace.

Then, in an extraordinary moment of sheer, unspeakable bliss that suddenly enveloped my every, functioning fiber, where my body and soul both stilled so I may completely relish in the experience of all of my pleasure finally overtaking me, I released my thick, milky come down the vampire's throat in several bouts that left me shuddering from the unbelievable strength behind it.

"…_shit…this feels so fucking good…feels right…how it's supposed to be, with us…just like this…"_ I internally rambled at a rapid rate, my thoughts tumbling over one another as my mind cleared and rushed all at the same time upon finally experiencing wonderful ecstasy with Jasper, a very substantial part of me feeling no longer denied and shut out from my life in this instance.

"Goddamn, Jasper…take all of it…nnh…that's right, baby…" I crooned slowly, feeling my cock twitch with fading bursts of pleasure as the skilled vampire obligingly lapped up every drop of come that had erupted from me, his amazing tongue moving languorously around the head as he savored my taste, my euphoria, whilst simultaneously arousing me back to hardness from his continuous ministrations.

Taking his time, Jasper lingeringly pulled his lips away from my stirring member, his eyes blinking up to meet my green orbs before the vampire carefully sat up on his knees before me, placing himself a few inches above me as I remained somewhat reclined on my calves.

"I like your taste, Edward," Jasper provided in a voice barely above a meaningful whisper, his warm breath ghosting across my brow as I wrapped my hands around his lower back, feeling him place his pale hands on top of my shoulders to aid him in his meticulous shifting of positions.

"Baby…if you keep that up…I'll let you taste more of me than just my come," I commented wickedly, delighting in how I made Jasper groan and pull his bottom lip in between his white teeth, thoughts of my rich, red blood, no doubt, casting ruthlessly through his mind.

"You shouldn't say that…" Jasper spoke softly, thoughtfully to me as he straddled my spread thighs, making him have to part his bent legs even wider around me, and I could not help but let my eyes roam greedily over his entire, exposed form practically draped over my own, the very notion nearly making me crazed for a brief second.

Tilting my head to a side so I may tediously watch Jasper's every expression pass over his lovely features, I began sliding my hands down to his firm, perfect ass, my lips parted in silent awe as I beheld how the gorgeous vampire in my lap caught his breath in his throat upon feeling me do so.

Grasping his supple flesh hard in my hands, I kept our bodies as connected as possible, his chest pressed firmly against my own, his angelic face hovering inches above my own, as I spoke quietly for solely him to hear, "…drawer on the bedside table behind you…"

Upon hearing my instructions, I groaned low in my throat as I watched Jasper bend his body backward so that he was nearly lying down across the bed, his arms raising high above his head as he leaned most of his weight towards said bedside table and deftly opened the top drawer.

His lithe form stretched out alluringly like that from my lap, my hands anchoring his hips and legs to mine, as the blonde-haired male quickly retrieved the small, plastic bottle of clear lubrication from the small drawer inside the table I had indicated, before returning to me completely with the item in hand.

"…you didn't get a condom," I commented rather than posed as a question as I licked my lips expectantly, staring at his stunning face so close to my own as he first uncapped the bottle, and then turned his torso a bit so he may seize one of my hands from around his body.

"It's because…I want to feel you, Edward…all of you…" Jasper explained shyly, his eyes kept downcast as he poured a generous amount of the thin, slippery substance onto my fingers and used his own to properly coat them for me, his actions about making me lose all my wits and simply throw him down and have my way with him as I listened to his solemn words.

"Jasper…" I cooed; feeling generally touched by his confession, as I felt him release my lubricated hand, his full attention back on me as he turned to face me and lowered his hands down to my pulsating erection, taking my swollen member in one hand while the other carefully tipped the small bottle over once more, his golden gaze peering lovingly into my half-lidded, emerald one.

I immediately hissed in between my grit teeth, my head sort of lolling to a side in superb anticipation, almost able to draw a certain type of comfort from such sensations now, as I squeezed my hands around Jasper's ass, massaging his perfect curves of tempting flesh as I let the vampire use his fingers to spread the warming lubrication onto my entire length with measured yet thorough ministrations with his hands.

The stimulation was nearly ushering in my demise with how wonderfully agonizing it was, Jasper's beautiful fingers sliding up and down my pulsating shaft as if he was learning me for the first time, as he kept his golden gaze locked onto my almost pained expression.

"…baby…" I voiced wholly without thought, his porcelain, pleading body feeling impossibly perfect to me in every way in this moment, as I used my free hand to press against his lower back, drawing the immortal even closer to me as I lowered my lubricated hand even more down his sculpt curves and rubbed my fingertips against his entrance.

"…just relax…I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right…?" I prompted the vampire to speak to me some more, watching his succulent lips part as I gently eased a first finger inside of his exquisitely tight entrance, able to feel and know everything about him from the single gesture as I gasped from how breathtaking Jasper truly was.

"I know…I trust you, Edward," Jasper echoed his words to me from before, his face pleading in an almost heart-breaking manner at me, as I began carefully pumping my single, slicked digit in and out of his entrance, providing him with a subtle intrusion that made the sexy vampire purr inside my arms, his hands trembling now against my straining member.

Knowing that Jasper was experiencing barely-there hints at pleasure, I eased a second finger inside him, feeling his muscles squeeze me for a brief moment of apprehension before, with a heavy sigh of air from the vampire, his whole body seemed to relax and adjust to the sensations of me gradually preparing him.

"Edward…please…you won't hurt me…just please…I need you right now…!" Jasper whispered heatedly, his fingers tightening in their grip along my cock out of candy-sweet anticipation, and I could not help but groan low in my throat at the vampire desperately begged for more from me.

"Sweetheart, I'll never…ever get tired of hearing you say those words to me…but, I'm not taking any chances…you're too important," I admitted as I closed my eyes and turned my face towards his jaw and cheek, my fingers quickening in their pace of moving in and out of the gasping, needy vampire in spite of how I could feel my own cock protest my willing delay of finally being buried inside of him.

Faster this time with my need growing perhaps too bold, I shoved a third finger inside of Jasper's moist entrance, watching with brazen interest as Jasper sharply gasped for air, his wide, golden eyes locked onto mine for a glimpse of a second, before he tossed his curly head back and moaned my name to the darkened ceiling.

"…_oh my God…"_ I internally blanked, able to feel Jasper's nails biting provocatively into my abdomen as well as how his hips began moving to the rhythm of my intruding, probing fingers, but all that remained inside my failing mind was the sound of Jasper moaning my name like that, like he was in so much ecstasy but still craved for more.

I had to have him.

Pulling my drenched fingers out of his relaxed, stretched entranced, I firmly seized either of Jasper's narrow hips in my hands, hoisting him up just a little more, before freeing one of my hands from him so I may take a hold of my own, dripping cock at the head.

With time-stilling movements, I held my breath as both of our efforts lowered Jasper's ethereal body down upon my begging member, my fingers squeezing at the sopping wet tip allowing me to guide my aching cock straight towards the vampire's entrance.

Absolutely nothing in the world moved at all in the small space of this moment occurring between us, I was positive.

The breath I had been holding stuttered in between my grit teeth, as I soon felt the whole, immobile world evaporate from my senses, leaving me unable to focus on anything but the soul-sparking sensations of Jasper's entrance slowly giving way and allowing the wide head of my cock to penetrate his firm body.

"Ohh…God…I love it…I love it, Edward…keep going…"Jasper whined breathlessly, his thighs relaxing around my own after a moment where we had simply remained still, his body melting addictively into my own as Jasper wrapped his arms around my neck, keeping me close.

My cherry-red lips pursed in extreme concentration, I let Jasper's body lower all the way down my length with unbelievable ease, feeling more than my world disappearing from my grasp upon now being fully sheathed inside this magnificent creature, seeing him as he parted his full lips all the more and smoothly moaned his awe-stricken pleasure.

"…_he is too perfect…feels perfect…is perfect…" _I internally praised, as I had to take a minute to appreciate Jasper's lovely face and form as the vampire lightly arched his back upon being completely filled as he was, Jasper's every noise and movement of his body no longer threatening to render me crazed…only totally and utterly in love with him.

"…ooh…slowly, baby…" I instructed, my voiced laced with wanton gravel as I moved my hands to the outside of Jasper's thighs, noticing that it only required the slightest of rolls of his hips to make my cock grind deep inside his maddeningly tight entrance, his textured insides squeezing at my length in such a way that brought me heavenly waves of crushing pleasure to be felt throughout my entire body.

"Haa…Edward…ohh…!" Jasper moaned endlessly in that delectable drawl of his, his tone indicating of a hopeless devotion to me and our leisured lovemaking, as I tugged and tugged again on his thick thighs, making him buck effortlessly against my groin as he scratched his nails across my back in divine fulfillment that occurred in a most seductive pace.

"Jasper…mmn…" I had to pause in my thoughts as I closed my eyes in sensual bliss and ran my tongue across my lips, absolutely in love with the overwhelming sensations of knowing nothing else but this vampire in my lap, the way his soft hands felt on my skin, the way his inner-walls squeezed and suckled erotically at my length as we made slow, powerful love to one another, "…I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, sweetheart...you feel so damn good…"

Encouraged by my truthful words, the vampire hurriedly slammed his parted lips upon my own, catching me in a chaste kiss that I dearly wanted to remained permanent, as our lovemaking naturally sped up, Jasper beginning to bounce on top of my lap with quicker snaps of his hips as he brought his hands to either of my shoulders for support.

I moaned hotly into his mouth upon feeling his textured insides move even faster over my cock, coaxing me with every, passing stroke to reach a brain-shattering orgasm with him once more, as our single kiss turning into a passionate flurry of more, as if we suddenly need more from each other…much more.

My large, calloused hands groped and slid hungrily over Jasper's rapidly moving ass and lower back, able to feel every one of his movements with my heavy touches that brought both of us red-hot jolts of thrilling ecstasy, as I devoured the vampire's lips and tongue with my own, relishing in Jasper's muffled moans and gasps that I greedily swallowed.

"Oh God, Edward…haa…so hot…I can barely take it…nnh…don't ever stop, Edward…p-please, don't stop…!" Jasper pleaded with coarse fire in his voice as he pawed desperately at my shoulders, making my body shiver in initial response to such love-stricken demands, as I forced our mouths back together for another, searing kiss that I knew he would know meant that I would agree to virtually anything he told me.

My thrusts greatly increasing in strength, as my lower abdomen positively burned with the need to experience liberating relief with this beautiful creature, I met Jasper's grinding hips with every rotation as I plunged my aching cock deep inside of him with nearly violent snaps of my hips, groaning whence I struck a certain spot within my lover and watched as his eyes grew wide with unforeseen pleasure before he bowed his slender body in response.

"Ahh… Edward…oh my…right there…keep going, right there!" Jasper shouted to the ceiling in a lovely crescendo that sent sparks to sizzle through my veins as his body remained arched backwards, his sheet-white torso and arms draped poetically over my bed from my lap in such a way that allowed me to drive my hard, slick length impossibly deeper into his entrance, feeling even more a part of him, as I used my hands holding onto his ass to maneuver his lower body in whichever way I pleased.

"Baby….are you getting close…?" I growled the sultry question to Jasper, my green eyes unwavering in their constant search of his flawless body as he squirmed and writhed in pleasure in my arms, infatuated with watching him positively lose himself in nothing but my touches and ministrations, as I continued to pound my member into his willing body, striking his prostate with every harsh thrust between us and feeling quite drunk off of his never-ending moans of my name.

"…yes…" Jasper struggled a bit to breathe the single word out to me, his head turning to a side in the throes of his accumulating, staggering pleasure, the action causing his curly, golden locks to whip across his face in a brilliant display of astounding radiance.

"…touch yourself, Jasper…I want to see you do it…" I ordered the writhing, moaning vampire before me with steady words, my eyes intense in their watch over each, individual sensation that could be recognized from his beautiful face, as I knew that upon having such a forbidden demand accomplished, I would finally be able to fall.

Then, in an irresistible display of utter submission to me, something I admittedly thrived on since day one of being with the mysteriously captivating Jasper Whitlock, my eyes widened in awe as I observed how the blonde-haired male ran his hands slowly down the front of his own body, sliding over the flat planes of his own chest and down his toned abdomen, before he finally wrapped his long fingers around his leaking, begging length.

"Fuck, Jasper…"I breathed the curse, feeling my own, personal edge becoming dangerously apparent to me as a consequence of witnessing something so alluring whilst continuing to drown in the intoxicating wonder of his perfect body; the sight being so impossibly erotic and beautiful that I knew in some strange, existential manner that it encompassed my whole life now.

"Haa…Edward…!" Jasper voiced sensually, begging me with his eyes more than his voice, as he fisted his gorgeous cock with fervent, familiar strokes of his hand while his other squeezed at my thigh underneath his own, "…I feel it…I'm about to come…God…I can't…ahh…mmn!"

I grunted deep in my throat as my narrowed, glazed eyes zeroed in on the surrealistic sight of Jasper bringing himself to climax, his fist pumping out line after jagged line of his translucent essence that spattered erotically all over his equally pale chest.

My name tumbling from his parted, panting lips in a manner too exceptional for words, I watched as my lover bowed his body once more, stretching his lean muscles as he tried desperately to cling onto the overriding pleasure he was currently immersed in, and I simultaneously felt his inner-walls tighten around me, the sensations pushing me over what had been left of my vastly crumbling edge.

"Oh…my God, Jasper…fuck…Jazz…!" I murmured, feeling as though my body and soul were separate for and instant as I readily lost all touch with what remained of reality and shot my come deep inside Jasper's moving, quivering body, my hips shuddering in their convulsing thrusts inside of him that pulled every last drop of essence from me to coat his insides.

The level of ecstasy I had been able to obtain, physically touch and taste and hold onto, had been far too vast for me to handle sanely, as it was with marvelous, feather-light sensations coursing through me, rendering me feeling gloriously weightless and enlightened, that I leaned my weight forward and placed my self right above the vampire.

I reached out my arms to keep from falling completely on top of Jasper as I pressed my palms flat against the soft contours of my mattress on either side of him, keeping my face mere inches away from the vampire's own, as my eyes meandered appreciatively over his striking profile as he still had his head turned to a side and his eyes closed in sheer harmony.

The sporadic puffs of air that left me fanned over his face and throat as I remained intimately close to the vampire, nearly able to discern that the pale beauty was sleeping had I not known better, and I could not help but realize that I simply could not find one trace of contempt from my typically unruly, contradicting thoughts in this moment as I remained lying quietly on top of the amorously spent vampire, everything peaceful and making absolute sense to me for once.

"…_incredible…he's incredible…I love being with him like this,"_ I mentally noted to myself, blinking affectionately at Jasper below me as my breathing became regular again, my fogged, brilliant haze lifting in the most enjoyable of ways and leaving me feeling wholly reconnected with the world, a better world.

We still remained connected, this sliver of time seemingly suspended in the air above our heads, as I watched as Jasper slowly opened his golden eyes and turned his messy, curly head so that he could return my patient, grateful stare.

"…Edward…can I stay with you today…?" Jasper whispered the heart-warming question to me, his eyes blinking his gaze down so that it could lingeringly trail them back up my features so close to his own; and I could feel, almost if tangible, his truer, deeper intentions hidden beneath such easy words.

"_Stay forever,"_ my mind fluently answered his question, the very notion of such a situation enough to bring a gentle smile to my face as I took in his dreamy, pleasant expression.

"…stay forever," I offered plainly with a smile, our noses touching tenderly as I decided to voice my very thoughts aloud and without any hindrance whatsoever, a large part of me needing to know just how Jasper would react to what I really thought about our relationship, how serious I was about him.

Jasper silently gasped upon hearing my meaningful words to him, his petal-soft lips parting delicately as he blinked his lazily surprised eyes at me for a loaded second, before I watched his features visibly relax and become without worry, making my heart skip a beat as a result as I awaited his reply.

"…okay," Jasper answered at last, his single word leaving him quietly but solidly and I felt my chest instantly swell with pride, with unattainable love, before I smiled in sheer happiness and lowered my face down to his neck so that we may embrace one another.

"…_to hell with Laurent…and Sam…and the other hunters…"_ I internally decided with myself, nuzzling my nose against the smooth column of Jasper's graceful neck, pleasantly elated whence I felt Jasper wrap his slender arms around me as well and hug me close, and I could not help but continue forming my stern thoughts in the midst of such an unpredictable yet amazing turn in my life, a transformation that I now vowed not to ever let slip away from me, _"…they tell me to kill them…but…if they only knew I had a vampire in my bed right now…so soft and beautiful in my arms…if they only knew how much I love Jasper… I love him…I love him…"_

_Author's Note_: Okay, this would have come out sooner…but every time I get on the computer, I always look up the dumbest crap you've ever seen. But oh well, here it is NOW! Let me know what you think and I promise that the next chapter is going to be KILLER ON ICE! Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Edward's POV_

Nine nights later…

My eyes were kept pleasantly closed so I may hold onto the images that flittered through my thoughts whilst my fingers glided across the black and white keys of the baby grand piano that I made sing for all who cared to listen.

The atmosphere of my favorite jazz bar was the same as always, tastefully dark to hide the faces of the downtrodden and the anonymous who either stumbled into this place for a drink or to genuinely enjoy the live music, as grey streams of smoke curled through the air above our heads like a collective mood.

On the small stage at the forefront of the quaint establishment called Hard Times Café, my hands sidled across the piano keys with renewed passion for the artistic outlet as I skillfully played the mellow blues piece to fill the room and everyone in it.

I knew that the leisured tempo of the tune I keyed made some of the patrons think about lost loves from a forgotten past, while the occasional high notes made them remember the immense pain they had felt whence their trials and tribulations had finally fell a part.

Dressed in a long-sleeved, navy-blue dress shirt and black pants, I played the drowsy, emotional music, my mind briefly drifting to ideas of a classic southern setting where people toiled hard in sun-blazed fields, just trying to make a living in such harsh conditions…all while keeping this same dirge inside their minds and hearts.

Such a low-registered song could only fuel one's mind with moments of hardship, of doubt and lamentation because things had been so impossibly good for a while but only to have it all taken away.

I loved this heavy, thought-provoking music, much like an obscure painting where the meaning of which would differ from one person to the next, all depending on the lives each had lead to that same point.

Memories of the previous night teased at my brain, making my smirk become broader across my lips, as I lightly swayed to the relaxing, meaningful blues that I played, feeling quite separate from the club customers below me at the round tables, because I could not stop thinking about the last time I had been with Jasper.

If this song could be manifested into a painting, I would smile and feel lighter upon looking at the bold, rich colors, because now, as I keyed the dreary, laid-back tune for the regulars to hear, I was happy.

Last night at my apartment, after I had enjoyed a rather elaborate dinner with Jasper by my side, the beautiful vampire and I had taken a shower together.

The looks in our eyes had given it away from the beginning that we intended to do much more than simply cleanse our bodies, and there had been this energy in the air inside my apartment as we both had walked away from the kitchen.

Once inside the dark-orange-colored bathroom, Jasper and I had become inseparable – our time together having quickly blossomed from cheerful conversation in the kitchen to nothing but fierce lips, warm tongues, and desperate touches between the both of us as we hastily stripped each other of our articles of clothing.

Warm and cool touches had been urgently exchanged as our fingers fumbled with each other's buttons and garments and fabric, pushing them off of limbs, the both of us having been more than eager to expose the other's flesh, scarred and rough versus his pale and smooth, and the rush behind every one of our actions had been heaven-sent.

I smiled to myself as I continued to key the bluesy music inside the shadowed club, completing another bridge of the tune before I began to improvise a brief but tasteful solo in a slightly higher key, able to tap into a mere sliver of that same, pulsating energy from before as I relished in the fresh memories of the way Jasper had viciously rid me of my slacks before tugging me into the running shower.

Water pouring gloriously over us, his moist lips attached to my own, I had lustfully ground my growing length against his, forcefully showing him just what the sight and feel of him did to me, as I had enjoyed all the throaty moans I had been able to pull from Jasper's sweet mouth before he replaced it back on my skin to ignite even more heated ministrations before we had taken things further.

Within moments, I had had Jasper turned around in his spot and pressed flush against the frosted glass wall of the shower compartment, the front of my slightly larger body melding sensuously against the back of his, as I had practically devoured his creamy flesh with my fingers and lips, having loved his shivers of pleasure and the soft moans for more with seemingly every pass of my hands on his addictive body.

My fingers only slightly slipped off of a few of the piano keys that I was currently pressing, a silent chuckle taking place inside my stomach the moment I had very nearly keyed a wrong note during my performance, as my senses filled with the overwhelming recollections of exactly how Jasper's insides had felt around my intruding fingers whilst I had stretched and prepared his quivering entrance.

The vampire's face had dripped erotically with more of the raining shower water as he had parted his lips wider to accommodate his increasing moans, his soppy wet head tipping back in pleasure and his pale hands had pawed uselessly at the glass wall in front of him, his body having leaned more into my hot, sensual touches as I had kept my whispering lips close to his ear.

In a velvet timbre, I had cooed to Jasper, growled to Jasper, precisely how gorgeous his body was, how remarkable he felt against my hands and my tongue while I explored and pleased him; I had whispered to the begging, breathless vampire before me just exactly how much I yearned to have him scream my name while I made his delicious cock come hard for me.

I gulped hard at that particular memory as I regained the normal melody from my short solo, the swift change in the octaves, no doubt, making all the listeners feel as if they had just overcome a great obstacle, something that had went against the grain in their lives before they could finally return home again within the original key, the familiar notes drifting through the club like a slight haze that could coat everyone's very souls should I strike the right chord.

I could clearly remember how impossibly hard I had been for Jasper in that moment of having him whine deliciously for me, how utterly insane the sight and smell of him enveloped in arousal had made me, and how it had only taken one more 'please Edward' to fall from those tempting lips of his to make me instantly retract my fingers from his entrance and hurriedly shove my cock deep inside of him, having instantly felt some degree of blissful satisfaction wash over me upon being connected with him at last.

Our lovemaking that night had been slippery and raw, devastatingly erotic in how well it had signified how much we truly desired the other whilst still indicating that there was so much more to our being together than just the sex.

I had felt it since that time when Jasper had followed me back to my apartment from Howling at the Moon to speak with me, and I had certainly felt it last night whence I had clung to his flawless body while I rammed my aching cock hard and fast inside of his tight, moist entrance, drowning in his passionate cries and the way he would arch his back against my slick, chiseled chest in awe-inspiring attempts to feel even more of me.

My eyes closed, my lethargic blues song nearly over, I vividly remembered the moment when the both of us had reached our orgasms, the undeniable heaven such a moment had been for the both of us as I had positively lost myself in even the minor details of being so intimate, so sensual and passionate, with the staggeringly perfect vampire in my arms.

Every inch of his sculpt body pressing against the front of mine, one of his arms tossed back and fisting my drenched hair to keep me close, as I had kept both of my arms securely wrapped around his middle, Jasper had squeezed his eyes shut tight and leaned his head back to rest on top of my shoulder and I had watched his free hand travel down his own body to stroke his rigid, pulsating member to completion.

Jasper's delectable mouth had shouted my name over and over again, calling it in the throes of his mind-breaking elation as his accented tone had been laced with unrestrained devotion, as I witnessed his thick, creamy essence splattering all over the fogged glass wall that he had been previously pressed up against, his sheet-white body having shook in my arms from the measured jolts of white-hot ecstasy that had coursed through him as I reached my release with him as well.

He had been, and always will be, a chaste vision of otherworldly beauty having happened right before my glazed, green eyes, and I had come inside of Jasper Whitlock's squeezing, fluttering entrance with ferocious tenacity and relentless adoration, having continued to hug his shower-warmed body closely to my own in a solid expression that he was mine…and that I loved him.

I expertly concluded my blues melody, the ending having been made up of another, heavy string of the major key notes to allow the aesthetics of satisfaction, of peace and consonance, to resonate within everyone's minds, as I lifted myself off of the black piano bench and began making my way over to the short set of steps to the sounds of subtle clapping and applause.

However, as I stepped my way down onto the floor level from the stage, my cell phone inside my pants pocket jingled the alert that I had received a text message.

Thoughts and hopes of Jasper immediately came to mind, hurrying my movements so that I could read a message from him more quickly.

Deftly fishing out my cell phone from the confines of my pocket, I flicked it open as I carefully moved a few more feet forward until I reached the table where I had left my coat and drink, my eyes reading over the small, black print on the screen.

**Emergency meeting at Kingston Ave.**

**Get here now.**

It had been from one of the hunters.

I snapped my phone closed with a strange look on my face, not being able to ever recall having had an 'emergency meeting' with the group, as everything we did was always pre-planned and well organized amongst us all so that there were rarely any mistakes made..

This was very odd.

"_Something doesn't feel right…"_ I mentally noted to myself as I replaced my cell phone inside my pocket and swiftly picked up my long, trench coat from the red leather booth, casting the heavy garment over my broad, blue-clad shoulders before slipping my arms down each of the sleeves.

Not sparing the time to button the folds of my coat, I briskly walked out of the establishment, ignorant of the inquisitive stares being directed my way, as I only cared to exit this club, this street, and make my way towards the indicated area to find out what was going on.

"_Kingston Avenue…the place that we use there is that abandoned hospital…"_ I remembered as I navigated through the icy, nocturnal atmosphere, not at all perturbed by the surrounding darkness that almost screamed trouble to my confused, pondering mind whilst I passed building after building.

"_I wonder what this is about…"_ I continued to question such a cryptic message, realizing with a bit of bitter rue that I would not be able to reach Kingston Avenue from my position for another twenty minutes.

"_I need to hurry…" _

X

_Third Person POV_

Several hours earlier that evening…

Jasper Whitlock completed another leap from a high-rising rooftop now behind him, the vampire landing soundlessly onto the solid, gravel-laden surface of what appeared to be a collection of law offices placed meticulously in the midst the growing business district.

Dressed in a white, long-sleeved cotton shirt and light-blue jeans, Jasper inhaled the sobering night air, catching a myriad of scents that flooded his keen senses, all of them nagging at his mind in countless directions but provided nothing that the vampire could not dismiss immediately.

The blonde-haired male was on his way to Edward Cullen's apartment on the other end of the district where all the professional lofts and complexes lined the streets, a territory that the vampire was beginning to favor tremendously as of late.

"_Edward…"_ Jasper thought amiably of the remarkable human male, a smile curving his well-shaped lips as he let his memories topple over one another about all the joyous moments that had passed between them over the last few weeks.

Whitlock had known for a while that he was in love with the way Edward spoke so kindly to him, promising him things he had never known before, and all while gracing the shy vampire with his gorgeous smile that made his whole, beautiful face become even more radiant to behold.

Jasper knew that Edward did not offer such a smile to just anyone, and the immortal felt incredibly privileged every time he was able to see it so easily.

"…_and the way he kisses me…the way I can feel how much he needs me when he touches me…"_ Jasper continued to reminisce, stepping carefully off the side of the shorter, office building he was standing on so that he may drop smoothly down to the desolate streets below.

Walking with slow, measured steps across the midnight-colored pavement, barely mindful of his inky, obscure surroundings, Jasper kept his golden eyes lowered as he continued to let his mind wander about Edward, unable to help but notice even the slightest of things about the bronze-haired male that set his chilly heart alight.

"…_beautiful eyes…such a vibrant shade of green…and his sex…oh…I think I'm in love with the way he makes love to me…" _Jasper mentally commented to himself, before suddenly hiking his curly, blonde head upwards, his expression agape as the vampire's casual realizations quickly turned into something massively important.

"_Wait a minute…"_ Whitlock switched the manner in which he thought to himself, his steps halting with the severity of his pressing contemplations, almost like he was physically having to deal with a tangible weight before he could take another step, _"…I love the way we kiss…and I love everything about him…our time together…I…love Edward. I love Edward Cullen!"_

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief, feeling that burdening weight lift from his shoulders, free from his core, as a lovely smile graced his milky, white features in the midst of so much darkness and silence; Jasper Whitlock smiled at his newfound happiness that he was in love.

Then, out of the murky depths of the side alleys that flanked Jasper, three, rogue men dressed in long, black overcoats suddenly sprang forward from the shadows, their arms already swooshing through the air as they immediately launched a barrage of weapons at the unsuspecting vampire.

_Whish…whish…_

…_thud…!_

"Agh…!" Jasper growled through grit teeth, automatically baring his fangs as he struggled with the abrupt pain that coursed through him upon being struck, his golden eyes darting downwards to the long, silver spike that was now sticking our of his left calf.

"Get his arms! Hold him!" one of the men shouted, this one having a taller, stronger stature than the rest of them and with a russet skin tone as he maneuvered behind Jasper while the other two hurriedly seized either of the vampire's wrists.

"No…! Get away from me! Let go right now!" Jasper thrashed around desperately from the three, powerful males' grasps, trying to wrestle his limbs free from their iron-clad hands until something solid was suddenly shoved in between his teeth to muffle his shouts and prevent him from biting.

However, just as the struggling vampire felt he was about to knock one of the men away from his arm, his hands were violently forced behind his back and bound together with what Whitlock could already feel were silver handcuffs, the sharpened edges digging harshly into his flesh, cutting him slowly.

"…nng…" Jasper huffed, his face contorted to that of unbearable pain, as he was shoved down to his knees onto the unforgiving pavement, his sharp, white teeth on display from the small cylindrical item that they had placed long-ways in between his lips, as the vampire could feel his body shuddering from having too much silver penetrating him.

"You know what, boys…" said one of Jasper's attackers, this one having piercing, ice-blue eyes and straight, black hair, as he spoke calmly, smoothly whilst stepping in front of the kneeling vampire and bringing his gloved fingers to the immortal's lips, "…this one is kind of attractive. It really is a shame that we have to kill him."

The moment Jasper had growled and tried to move his face away from the man's unwanted touches, the same attacker only reached his hand out further and faster so that he could grab Jasper's chin and force him to look straight once more.

"Don't you think so…?" the blue-eyed male prompted his two comrades as he smirked cockily at them, his leather-clad fingers boldly stroking over Jasper's parted lips as if some act of superiority that he was able to do such a thing to a lethal vampire.

"Whatever, man…let's just bring him back to where Laurent said…" the tallest, russet-skinned male provided curtly, his tone signifying his boredom and obvious disinterest in what his blue-eyed comrade was doing to the pained vampire as he strode towards Jasper and seized one of his biceps.

"Urg...!" Jasper winced again, squeezing his eyes shut as he was callously hauled up onto his feet by the men's crushing grips on his arms, the vampire feeling all of his supernatural energy beginning to leave him at an alarming rate, his strength fading away from muscle and mind from the stinging silver lodged into his wrists and leg, making the vampire favor his uninjured side once he was standing.

Jasper kept his curly head lowered, feeling all three of his attackers' merciless eyes on him, as he briefly tried to force his arms to his sides and break the tight handcuffs from around his wrists, but only to feel them cut more into his flesh, tightening around him and making Jasper cringe again from the terrible ache.

Then, the third member of the group, the shortest male with the same, russet skin tone as the tallest man, stepped directly in front of the sullen, shivering vampire, his presence heavy in front of Whitlock as the human obviously waited until Jasper looked up to regard him.

Jasper tentatively lifted his head and blinked his golden eyes at the stern, glowering face of a young man, perhaps no older than eighteen, with short-cropped black hair and hateful, brown eyes that never strayed from his own.

"I hate you. I hope you fucking burn…" the young man spoke to Jasper in an unwavering voice, his tone blunt and cruel as he bore his dark, narrowed eyes straight into Jasper's worried eyes before suddenly pulling back his bare fist and delivering a swift punch that connected firmly to Jasper's jaw.

Jasper's noise of discomfort was muffled entirely by the solid object in his mouth, and the firm grasps on his arms prevented him from swaying too much to a side from the blow, and all the vampire could think about at such a time…was Edward.

"_Edward…Edward…save me…please, come save me; I need you…EDWARD!"_ Jasper mentally shouted in an escalating tone inside his head, hating how he was unable to voice a thing at such a dire time, as he repeated the name over and over again in a sort of pleading prayer for only his self to hear.

"Now, now…let's at least get him back in one piece, shall we?" the blue-eyed male provided easily, his tone frighteningly nonchalant as he cocked his head to a side whilst speaking such condescending words to the others, "…besides…there will be plenty of time for all that when we need to get some answers from him."

The youngest male of the group visibly gnashed his teeth together inside of his mouth, obviously wanting to inflict more damage to the restrained vampire in front of him, his heated eyes snapping to his comrade upon hearing his logic, before he decidedly took a step away from the vampire and muttered a clipped, "…fine."

"Great;" the languid-speaking one of the group affirmed with almost berating manners, turning his light-colored eyes to the tallest male on the other side of Jasper so that he may continue doling out orders, "…another stake, Sam…he needs to not be aware of where we're taking him."

Jasper immediately tensed in between his attackers, his head whipping up at the mention of receiving another silver stake to pierce his body and riddle him with unimaginable pain again, as he began to try to shake his arms free from their holds in evident protest, his trembling and inner fear rising within seconds.

Golden eyes switched from evilly smiling blue to the steady and impassive brown of the tallest, dark-skinned male, Jasper's golden shade trying to plead with the human at first before widening in horrific dread upon seeing said man obediently pull out another silver weapon from the inside of his trench coat.

"_EDWARD…PLEASE…HELP ME! PLEASE, EDWARD! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME…!" _flooded Jasper's overwhelmed, panicking mind before his desperate internal pleading was cut short by the simple but devastating words that came out of the man's mouth next.

"…with pleasure," the man briefly mentioned as 'Sam' replied to his comrade, the mercury-white glint of the silver in his hands taunting the frightened vampire, before the human suddenly reared his deadly weapon back a ways and then drove the pointed tip hard into Jasper's gut.

Jasper's beautiful face instantly stilled in what may have been disbelief, a diminutive moment of complete mental refusal of reality, before his eyes went wide with the knowledge of incomprehensible pain, as the vampire doubled-over and retched a large amount of vital, crimson blood from his system, the metal cylinder once used to muffle his screams now clanging uselessly onto the pavement, surrounded by the all the scarlet liquid that his body was forcing him to reject.

The blurry sight of the blood that he needed being spilled from his own lips and onto the blackened ground below was the last thing Jasper Whitlock saw before his golden eyes fluttered closed and his body failed to remain conscious in the midst of so much torture for a second more, his lithe body suddenly going limp inside the arms of his brutal, dangerous captors.

_Author's Note_: Oh no! XD Find out what happens, faithful readers, and I hope you all enjoyed the epic twist! What is going to happen to Jazz? Where the hell is Edward? It's all coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Third Person POV_

…

_Wham!_

Jasper Whitlock crumpled to the hard tiled floor from the impact of the strike to his left cheek, his porcelain body marred with a variety of vicious cuts and bruises that made sickening shades of purple and red taint the flawless white of his exposed torso.

"Get up! Get up you fucking freak!" roared Jacob Black to the battered vampire on the floor, all of the surrounding hunters callous and uncaring to the fact that Jasper's hands were still bound behind his back and that he had been unable to defend himself at all for the passed few hours of their continuous maltreatment.

His curly, golden locks were filthy with dirt and grime from the gritty but brightly illuminated basement of the abandoned hospital that they all were currently in, and Jasper did not move from his position on the floor, his body nearing a devastating limit of needing blood.

Rose, dressed in a short green jacket and fitting blue jeans, kept her arms crossed over her chest as she maintained her steeled glare on the scene playing out in front of her, watching as their captive vampire was tormented and mocked within their intimidating circle.

By her side, with his hands placed comfortably in his coat pockets, Peter lazily blinked his ice-blue eyes at the spectacle before them all, his head tilted slightly to a side which indicated his sheer boredom of the ghastly situation.

Laurent, wearing a brown leather vest and matching pants, had been steadily watching as his subordinates ruthlessly beat upon the pained, injured vampire, his spoken questions to Jasper filling the stale air all around them every so often when he thought that the vampire needed a small break from the constant abuse.

Sam Uley and Jacob Black, however, had been adamantly cruel to the sunlight-eyed male in their midst; the Quileute members having been the ones to inflict the most damage and driven even more silver into a terrified Jasper Whitlock ever since having accompanied Peter to retrieve a lone, random vampire several hours ago on the darkened city streets.

Now, as Jasper lie motionless partially on his bare stomach and side with his hands behind his back, one jean-clad leg stretched out behind him while the other was bent to perhaps guard his ribs, Laurent and Peter exchanged knowing looks with one another from across the room.

"He isn't talking;" Peter commented indifferently about the situation, his features eerily calm and collected in spite of so much unrestrained and passionate violence having been taking place before them all for a while, "…perhaps we need to try a different approach of getting answers out of him."

Laurent narrowed his chocolate-colored eyes at Peter's vague but curious suggestion, regarding the latter's steady, light-blue eyes with his own, as the leader of the group knew full well that the whole purpose of going through with the Peter's idea of capturing a vampire was to get him to talk about any recent plans made by his brethren in terms of areas they wished to relocate to, how many vampires typically comprised their groups whilst they made these transitions, and other such tactical information, anything that could be of use to help the hunters track them down and kill them.

Sighing thoughtfully, Laurent directed his gaze back towards Jacob and Sam who were hovering dangerously over Jasper's immobile form, the two Quileute members much resembling furious predators stalking their weakened prey, just taking a moment to look him over before tearing him apart completely without a moment's notice.

"Stand him up…" Laurent ordered Uley and Black, his words setting the younger males into motion immediately as they stepped closer to Whitlock's fallen, defeated form and began to bend down so they may latch their hands around his arms and hoist him up as they had been instructed.

However, as soon as their fingers touched Jasper's cool, sheet-white flesh, the heavy, double doors to the hospital basement banged open with commanding force, hitting the ruined walls on either end, as a menacing figure dressed in a similar trench coat as the rest of them stood in its wake.

Every human's eyes were directed towards the newcomer, not a word spoken between any one of them, as a chilling moment of time made frozen stood stagnant for them all in which to merely exist while burning green eyes widened in unspeakable horror at the bloodied and broken vampire in the middle of the room.

"Jasper!" Edward Cullen yelled out to the heart-breaking sight Jasper collapsed on the floor, immediately hurrying across the once-white medical storage room to be at his side, his emerald eyes never leaving Jasper's bruised body as the vampire finally began to stir somewhat from his position, lifting his matted, blonde head to the sound of the bronze-haired male's voice calling to him at last.

"…what the hell…what is going on…" could be heard from a few of the hunters in the room, specifically who, Edward could not be sure as all of his adamant attention was on the struggling vampire who was carefully sitting up on his knees, revealing even more gruesome wounds that were covered in dried, blackened blood over his exposed stomach and chest.

"…Edward," Jasper breathed happily upon opening his half-lidded, golden eyes and smiling softly at the Cullen male quickly approaching him, his smile inadvertently revealing his terribly bloodied lips and teeth in the process.

"Just what in the hell is going on here!" Rose suddenly shouted above all the confused chatter, dropping her arms to her sides as all of them watched Edward kneel down by the vampire's side, carefully placing his hands upon Jasper's shoulders and peering right into his pale face, concern etched onto his every, strong feature as he took in the extent of his lover's injuries, "…that vampire knew his name! How is that even possible?"

Edward did not pay any heed to the increasing talk flowing on around him, continuous, whispered words escaping his lips to the barely-conscious vampire, asking him if he was alright over and over again and reassuring him that they were going to leave from there immediately.

Then, making Edward have to cut off his gentle, comforting words to Jasper, the Cullen male suddenly stood up with anger twisting his handsome face, his long coat swishing heavily in the air behind him, as he faced Sam Uley who had taken a step closer to the two of them, Jasper remaining sitting haphazardly on the floor as he was.

"You stay right fucking there," Edward commanded the tall, Native American male with ice-cold venom lacing his words, his shining green orbs narrowed dangerously as he darted them from person to person, sizing up every one of his previous comrades, trying to anticipate any movements before they happened.

However, catching Edward's direct gaze, Rose began taking a few steps towards him, halting whence she had received his forewarning glare as well, as she curled her hands into frustrated fists at her sides before speaking.

"Edward…your name is Edward and while we never knew that all this time, this fucking vampire knew all along…! Can you explain that to me?" Rose hollered furiously at the bronze-haired male, her sharp, shrill words seeming to make everyone else observing the scene harden their gazes and minds prior to hearing anything the outcast hunter might have to say in his defense.

"I don't have to explain anything to you people…" Edward growled out bitterly, having to quickly avert his eyes from Rose's pointed look as the Cullen male suddenly sensed Jacob as well as Sam moving towards him at accelerating speeds.

Faster than an ordinary, untrained human, Edward briefly lifted his arms but only to fling them back down at either of his sides, propelling the long, silver, hooked swords to free from their fabric catches inside the sleeves of his coat so that the black-wrapped handles slid smoothly into his palms.

Stepping proficiently around the crouching, lightly coughing vampire in a blatant act to protect him, Edward whipped his body around and crossed his hooked blades in front of his torso, cleanly deflecting the solid jab that Sam had tried to initiate on Jasper with the lengthy, silver stake that he clutched in his tanned hands.

The hunters' weapons clanged together harshly as Edward used his added momentum of having two blades against Sam to sharply push the taller male back a few feet, before fluidly pivoting backwards in his spot and ducking his body a bit lower.

Just as Jacob had nearly succeeded in driving a shorter stake into the outcast hunter's spine, one of Edward's arms thrust out behind his pivoting body, knowingly knocking away the younger male's weapon as the Cullen male had been all-too versed in how the Quileute tribe members executed their paired attacks.

One from the side and the other from behind, a classic blindside to anyone without prior knowledge of their preferred tactics of quickly taking someone down.

Jacob Black winced as he drew his now sprained hand closer to his body, and Edward used such a brief reprieve to hastily complete his revolution and face Sam Uley once more who had now taken to raising his weapon high as if to bludgeon his ex-comrade over the head.

Widening his stance, Edward lifted his left sword just as Sam swung his weapon down with a mighty growl, Cullen hurriedly using the curved hook on the end of his blade to forcefully pull Sam's stake to a side, making the Native American have to take a few, staggered steps forward while Edward swiftly maneuvered to his opponent's open side.

"Fuck!" Sam voiced angrily before suddenly dropping the stake from his head, thereby releasing Edward's hold on him, as he twisted his body away at the last moment, the bronze-haired male's other blade missing its target whence he had swung it forward.

However, just as Edward was about to turn around in his spot once more, intent on seeing through his fight with the powerful Sam Uley, Edward had to hastily duck down into a low crouch, making another one of Jacob's surprise attacks fail, before the Cullen drove one of his swords straight into the floor for balance and then kicked Black's legs out from under him, making the young man fall harshly onto the dirty ground and his weapons slip from his hands.

Taking only a split-second to regain his stature from his crouch, Edward lifted a few of his fingers to a pocket located inside the left lapel of his coat, retrieved three, thin throwing blades and skillfully launched them at one of Jacob's legs, all of them sinking deep into the young hunter's limb in a perfect line.

"Agh…son of a bitch!" Jacob hollered in pain, his dark hands immediately clutching at his bleeding, useless leg, as he sort of rocked himself on the ground, his face scrunched up in searing pain as he tried to deal with the sharp metal biting hard into his flesh.

Then, in the infinitesimal moment that it took for Edward to lift his eyes from his defeated enemy, his widely-alert senses positively screaming at him to seek out Sam at once, Edward's heavy breathing stinted as he beheld the sight of the Uley male standing over a sitting, shivering Jasper Whitlock with another stake poised to strike.

"No!" Edward roared before breaking out into an automatic, unhesitating sprint towards both his vulnerable lover and the man about to kill him.

"Enough! All of you! STAND DOWN NOW!" boomed an accented but intense voice that made Sam relax his shoulders and gradually lower his weapon so that he may seek out the face of Laurent who had called the halt.

Edward, though, continued to run back over to the vampire until he fell to his knees in front of him, dropped his deadly, silver blades from his sweating hands, and then wrapped his arms around Jasper's shoulders, holding the pallid immortal desperately close as he buried his nose in Jasper's messy, golden curls.

Edward breathing could not calm down inside his burning lungs as he could feel Jasper's battered body slumping greatly against his own for support, signaling just how weak and in need of recuperation the blonde-haired male truly was, and green eyes widened as they beheld the up-close view of Jasper's eyes closing in pain.

"Edward…"sounded the lone female of the group, the name still foreign for her to speak aloud to the man with wild, auburn locks and a strong jaw, as her tone was significantly less scolding than before as she continued, "…I don't understand what's going on. Just what exactly…"

"I love him!" Edward's strangled voice cut her off, his head lifting up from his lover's curly hair as he merely cast his gaze in a random direction as he spoke his words for all to hear, "…I love him…with everything I have, I swear I love him…"

Sam Uley had long-since moved over to Jacob's side and helped the younger man up from the ground, Black having to keep a hand on Sam's shoulder to take his weight off of his injured leg, whilst no one uttered a single syllable as they processed what was happening right before their very eyes.

Sighing out a shaky breath through his nose, Cullen carefully slipped his arms underneath Jasper's scared, trembling frame before planting a foot firmly on the tiled floor and lifting the lithe vampire up in bridal-style carry as he stood to his full height.

"Edward, I um…"Laurent began in a mild, cautious tone before the dread-locked man lowered his gaze in thought and redirected his next words to something a bit plainer and certain, "…you won't be followed."

Green eyes never left Jasper's beautiful features as the vampire turned his face towards Edward's chest and hugged his arms tighter around his own middle, but the ex-hunter had heard every word the leader of his former group had said to him with perfect clarity.

Wordlessly, with his blonde-haired vampire in tow, Edward stiffened his shoulders, and turned his back on the forgotten weapons he had left on the ground as well as all the people rendered speechless inside the room, and began to briskly stride out of the horrid facility.

Step after speedy step out of the silent, dreadful hospital, Edward's seemingly calm stature was positively vibrating from accumulated emotions as he rushed up the nearest stairwell that lead up to the ground level where he could take to the streets, his mind overloading with crushing, weighty thoughts of what he needed to do next, everything needing to happen as fast as possible.

"_I should go to a populated area so I can take a cab to my place…"_ the highly-alarmed Cullen male reasoned to himself, not even bothering to consider the obvious consequences of being seeing out in the open with a wounded vampire in his arms.

His feet running down the inky pavement seemingly of their own accord, his greatly adept muscle memory brought on by years of patrolling these same roads to hunt vampires, Edward chanced another worried look down to the slender, ghost-white creature being cradled in his arms whilst he rounded another corner and headed towards one of the main streets.

The vampire's lovely face was completely relaxed, nuzzled against the hard planes of Edward's blue-clad chest as he had his eyes closed and lips barely parted.

Jasper was unconscious, and Edward Cullen felt an immediate string of jagged-edged distress stab its way through his entire being, shaking the human's stride for a moment before Edward righted his movements and grit his teeth together in necessary resolution to help him.

Edward approached the bustling, neon-illuminated street where crowds of people stood around the entrances of bars and other businesses, the urgent need to rip and claw something to bloody shreds with his bare hands still nagging painfully hard inside of his bones, the maddening necessity to kiss Jasper senseless and make sure by any means possible that he was okay and was going to be okay…to tell him over and over that he loved him.

"_There!"_ Edward mentally pointed out to himself as he spotted a yellow cab parked and waiting just outside one of the clubs he was sprinting towards, not in the least perturbed by the sight of a few, scantily-dressed females beginning to step closer to the service vehicle as well.

Fortunately, whether by the sounds of the various, metal object clanging together inside of his long coat whilst he ran, or because of the uncanny ability to sense a critical situation in the air before actually seeing it, the two females looked towards Edward, saw that he was hurrying with a injured person in his arms, and immediately stepped out of his way before he drew too near.

The bronze-haired male barely slowed down his frantic pace as he carried Jasper inside of the cab, situating the kind-hearted vampire on lap for a second, before slamming the door closed and then shouting to the driver, "Four-twenty-one Waterfront and hurry; it's an emergency!"

The driver's dark eyebrows rose at the rigorous instructions, but the aged man complied nonetheless, able to see the beautiful but unconscious young man in his customer's arms, as he stepped on the break, shifted the car in drive, and then sped off towards the appropriate direction.

Feeling slightly better that he and Jasper were now on their way towards his apartment where he could take proper care of him, Edward tightened his arms around Whitlock's body, squeezing the unresponsive vampire to him as words of apology, admissions of guilt flooded his mind.

"I am so sorry, Jazz…I should never have let this happen to you…this is…this is all my fucking fault, and I'm sorry…sorry…I'm so sorry!" Edward sobbed brokenly against Jasper's cheek, pressing their foreheads together as the ex-hunter felt his closed eyes release the warm moisture that had collected there from perhaps the first time he had seen Jasper lying motionless on the basement floor.

Edward hated how Jasper was not saying anything back to him, like a silent, tortured doll that stunned all who looked upon his porcelain features.

Just then, from holding so tightly, so mournfully, onto the vampire in his lap, Edward felt something small and solid digging into his stomach, prompting the green-eyed male to look down and see the tiny, rectangular outline of an object inside Jasper's pocket.

"_His cell phone…"_ Edward realized, nearly gasping from relief as he quickly freed a hand from around Jasper's shoulders to respectfully retrieve the mobile device from his lover's clothing, before flicking it open and selecting the 'contacts' option straight away.

Admittedly not thinking his actions completely through, as his only prominent line of thought was firmly directed towards getting Jasper the help he needed, Edward selected the very first contact displayed on the short list of names and numbers, before placing the slender cell phone to his ear to wait for a reply.

"Hey, Jazz! I was just thinking about you, because I was at the mall earlier today and I saw this shirt that would look absolutely perfect on you, but I need you to come with me next time so you can try it on and tell me if you want another color or something…" a cheerful female answered on the third ring, already chatting away with a smile in her voice as she thought she had been speaking with her older brother.

"Um, no…this isn't Jasper. It's Edward, and I…" Cullen began a bit awkwardly, feeling extremely horrible that he had to deliver such devastating news so someone who sounded so happy, so impossible sunny at such a dark time.

"Edward! Oh my God, Jasper's told me all about you! It's so nice to hear from you. Is Jasper with you? Are you guys doing anything right now…" the vibrant young lady tried to initiate another chorus of endless, merry chatter, before Edward swallowed down his trepidation and cut her off.

"Alice, it's Jasper; he's hurt," the ex-hunter informed the female vampire with strained, pained words, his hand trembling slightly as he held the cell phone, using the female's first name that he had seen on the contact list before dialing her number.

"Where should I meet you?" Alice responded evenly, her tone much more grave than her previous prattling.

X

_Edward's POV_

Thirty-seven, excruciating minutes later…

I had succeeded in lying Jasper down upon my white bed, his blonde head placed diligently on one of the larger pillows there to keep the vampire a bit elevated, as I had then cleansed his pale, exposed skin of the smudges of black dirt and crimson blood there, my eyes having been narrowed in irrefutable mix of anger and remorse the whole time I had run my stained white wash cloth over his otherwise flawless limbs.

I had lost count of how many times I said I was sorry to his unconscious form.

Fortunately, I had just finished scrubbing the last of the vampire's fingers whence I heard my front door quickly open and then close; immediately making me remember the brief but important telephone conversation I had had with a certain friend of Jasper's, Alice.

"Alright…here we go…" rambled a high-pitched female's voice from down the hall, her pensive tone prompting me to stand up from sitting next to Jasper on the bed, as I could clearly hear a few sets of footsteps marching towards my bedroom with determined vigor.

Then, before my brain could truly register the gravity of what was happening and exactly who was entering my place, a short, young woman with spiky black hair and wearing a fitted black hoodie and jean capris came hustling into my bedroom and immediately approached Jasper on the opposite end of the bed from where I was standing.

"Oh, Jazz...Emmett, come quick!" she called loudly, her small hand resting flat on top of Jasper's forehead before she blinked a few times at the sight of her friend before looking up and turning her attention to me.

"You must be Edward," she said with a relieved sigh of a smile in spite of the worry her eyes still held, and I hardly noticed a second person joining us in the room whilst I listened to her speak to me, "…thank you so much for taking care of him. It really means a lot to us, because, well…he…means a lot to us."

Her gracious words were too good for me, and I felt a physical pain cut into me as a result of being praised when I knew I should not.

"I should have…I should have been there…with him the whole time," I confessed thickly, my head hanging low until the next sound to reverberate through the room practically shocked my self-loathing right down to its core.

"You!" boomed an angry, ferocious voice, and before I knew it, there was a large hand wrapped around my throat and slamming me back into the nearest wall, making my vision blur for a second for how incredibly fast the movement had been, "…I should kill you!"

My startled, green eyes flew open as I beheld the familiar, rugged-looking face of the biggest male who had accompanied Jasper to Howling at the Moon that night when I had seen him for a second time, Emmett, as he had been called then and now.

"Go ahead and do it, then…" I lamented to the hulking, powerful vampire holding my life in his hands and threatening to take it away from me, my sullen tone edging into an honest plea to the enraged vampire before me as I let my exhausted, half-lidded eyes hold his narrowed, golden gaze.

"Emmett, let him go! This isn't Edward's fault! Jasper cares about him and Edward obviously cares for Jasper as well, otherwise we wouldn't even be here. He called us, remember…?" Alice reasoned exceptionally well in spite of the pressing circumstances as she stayed loyally by Jasper's side and clutched one of his hands inside her own.

I watched with great interest in spite of my indifferent features that appeared not to care which ending this Emmett chose to engage, as the overly-muscular vampire lowered his gaze for a second, obviously in thought as Alice's words resonated truthfully to him as well.

"Fine…"Emmett said simply to Alice, slowly releasing his lethal hold on my vulnerable neck as his hardened features relaxed a little, no longer regarding me as someone whom he needed to eliminate right away.

"Good, now, okay…help me set up the blood for him. We need to hurry," Alice spoke to the both of us sternly; her somewhat cryptic words prompting me to visually seek out exactly what she meant once Emmett stepped away from me and over to her side.

I watched as Emmett and Alice began carefully placing medical bags of blood that they must have brought with them on top of my headboard right above Jasper's messy locks, the crimson-filled plastic bags balancing over the edge of the fixture as I noticed their printed labels of information about the blood and how they had small portals from which to cast IVs down to patients.

"Where…did you get these…?" I asked a bit uncomfortably, just standing still for a moment as I counted six bags in total lining the top of my headboard, all seemingly poised for something, and my questioned earned me a small chuckle from the black-haired female.

"They're from our private stash…only used for emergencies," Alice explained to me as she turned towards Emmett who had produced a long, thin plastic tube from the inside of his jacket pocket, unraveling the item as he handed more and more of it to the female.

"I see…thank you…" I said quietly, genuinely, barely able to help but thank the two vampires inside my bedroom as they efficiently set up a system of giving Jasper as much blood as possible in a short amount of time

Alice smirked at my word of thanks, her golden eyes flashing meaningful at me, as her hands busily shoved the tube inside one of the circular openings adorning the first bag, the thin tube already coloring with red as the blood traveled quickly down the provided path.

Then, I watched, nearly feeling frozen in my place as Emmett and Alice moved about and worked so seamlessly, obviously knowing exactly what to do for him, as Alice hurriedly used her free hand to open Jasper's mouth so she may gently but urgently slip some of the tubing down his throat, making the vampire have no choice but to receive the blood from the bag.

I swallowed hard at the sight of Jasper having a tube down his throat, his dry lips parted and revealing his deadly fangs to me, and I silently prayed that he would wake up right now, that he would just suddenly open his beautiful eyes and give me one his breathtaking smiles, just like he always did, and then he would call my name and open his arms before rushing into mine because he would know that that was exactly what I wanted, that I loved him…

Feeling entirely broken by my many overloading, devastating emotions, my every barricade once damming them all have been effortlessly shattered upon seeing Jasper Hale Whitlock in such a compromised state and needing such intricate care because of things no mere human would have been able to endure, I dropped down to my knees.

My face in my hands, I shuddered from the crushing sobs plaguing my body, overwhelmed by far too many, hideous thoughts to continue going about this situation any other way.

"_Jasper, I love you, I need you…please wake up…please, baby; you've got to…if you don't, then I don't want to be awake either…please, God…Jasper, I love you so much!"_ I mentally wailed, knowing without a shadow of doubt that I would continue to be so broken, so much less than a man, until Jasper finally did grace me with his sunlight-colored eyes and precious smile once more.

A firm, strong hand was placed on top of my shoulder, and, somehow, the comforting gesture made me speak of few of my thoughts aloud albeit muffled severely by my hands pressing against my face.

"God….I need him…I need him here with me…I can't…I love him so damn much…" I spoke in jagged, breathy bursts, only somewhat aware of how the cool hand on my shoulder was giving my muscle there an affectionate, sympathetic squeeze as I vented my most personal thoughts aloud.

"He's already on his second bag…" Emmett spoke kindly to me, his words offering me the strength I needed to make it through such a heart-breaking time, as I found myself lowering my hands from my face and allowing the tall vampire to help me to stand, "…he should be waking up any minute now, although, he will still be pretty out of it when he does."

Now standing by his side, Emmett retracted his heavy hand from my shoulder, still casting a sideways stare my way, as my own eyes widened in building, ever-pleasant hope that I intended to latch onto and savor as I beheld the noticeable differences with Jasper already.

Because he was receiving a steady flow of blood, which was replenishing his depleted systems and abilities, Jasper's bodily injuries were healing practically right before my eyes; the gashes and stab wounds once marring his perfect flesh were now only dried smears of blood on his white skin.

"Look, man…" Emmett spoke again to me, his tone kept light and familiar with me, as I blinked my green eyes over to him to hear what he had to say, "…I'm sorry about earlier. If Jasper likes you, then you're okay in my book. We good?"

"Yeah…yeah, we're good," I confirmed, unable to completely hide the surprise in my voice, as I nodded to him, pleased when I saw the huge vampire male grin at me and then lift his arm to give me a hearty pat on the back.

"Boys! Look, look…he's waking up!" Alice suddenly beamed by Jasper's side, having successfully transferred his drinking tube to the third bag out of the six that they had brought, and my heart soared in hearing such words being said to me.

Emmett and I both took a few steps toward the bed, watchful eyes roaming all over Jasper's form for any signs of change, and I felt my trembling heart nearly burst whence I witnessed the lovely blonde-haired vampire cough lightly before slowing opening his gorgeous eyes.

I think in that moment, Jasper's few coughs that had roused him from his unconscious state; that had brought him back to me and enabled me to see his golden eyes once more; had been the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Jasper…?" Alice voiced tenderly from his side, lifting a hand to run through his shaggy, blonde tresses, as the vampire lazily blinked a few times before evidently noticing the thin tube that was running down his throat.

Then, just as Alice was about to say something else to him, Jasper suddenly turned his torso to a side and leaned over the edge of the bed, violent coughs escaping him and Emmett and I were quick to be at his side as well.

"You're okay…I know that thing is bothering you, but you've got to drink a little more before we take it out…alright, Jazz man?" Emmett spoke encouragingly to Jasper, his affectionate words being somewhat vicariously absorbed by me as well, as I clung to the positivism that Whitlock was, in fact, going to be alright.

I watched as Emmett rubbed comforting circles on Jasper's bare back, the blonde-haired vampire's coughing have ceased as he gradually lowered his limbs back down onto the bed before rolling onto his back again, my grateful eyes never leaving him for an instant all the while.

"What…what happened…where's…Edward…."Jasper whispered the questions aloud, making my every fiber practically ignite with white-blue flames of anxious hope upon hearing him say my name.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," I provided softly, moving to sit directly next to him on the bed, Alice on the other side while Emmett stood behind me, as I cautiously brought a hand to the side of Jasper's porcelain face, "…I'm glad you're okay…"

A translucent tear shimmered its way down my cheek as I smiled happily at Jasper, watching with a renewed sense of self as the vampire returned my smile with one of his own, leaning into my careful touches.

"How do you feel, Jazz?" Alice asked from his other side, prompting the vampire to turn his head towards her as he reached a hand up to take hold of my fingers that had been gently cradling his cheek.

"…definitely better than a few hours ago," Jasper lightly joked with us, causing Alice and Emmett to smile at his teasing words, before he grew substantially more serious with his gaze, his aura, before continuing, "…thank you all…for everything. But…how did you two know that I was in trouble…?"

Alice smiled at me before locking eyes with a very confused Jasper again.

"Edward called us and said that you were hurt, so…" the black-haired vampire answered truthfully, her words sort of soothing what remained of my personal pain as I could hear the shining appreciation in her voice.

Jasper was silent for a moment, dropping everyone's gaze as he thought things over, things that were, no doubt, a little vague in his memory and Alice quickly standing up drew all of our attention.

"Well, since you seem to be doing better, Jasper, I'm going to go find you some clothes to wear…Edward?" Alice prompted me to direct my thinking towards what articles of clothing were clean and folded away in the many drawers inside my navy-painted bedroom.

"Oh, right…" I acquiesced with the lone female, letting Jasper's hand go with lingering touches as I offered him a gentle smile before standing up and joined Alice by my bureau; in my place, I heard Emmett sit down on the bed so he may speak with Jasper.

"Edward, I can tell he means a lot to you…" Alice whispered stealthily to me as we began pawing through the variety of shirts that were housed inside the bureau, as I listened to her every syllable.

"He does," I confirmed just as quietly as she had spoken to me, watching as she pulled out a dark-grey tee shirt from the drawer.

"...I think the cut of this shirt will really bring out Jazz's smokin' hot abs…" Alice spoke up so it did not appear that we were whispering about other things as she and I began to chuckle at the female vampire's cheeky comment for all to hear.

"Hey!" Jasper called adorably from the bed, his classic embarrassment showing through and delighting me all at the same time whence I had turned my head towards him and noticed that he was sitting upright on my mattress with help from Emmett and was now finishing off the fifth medical bag of blood.

"I want you to know that you both have my blessing, and I'm very happy that Jasper has someone like you in his life now, Edward," Alice concluded quietly to me, her words nearly stopping my stopping my heart inside my chest as I processed her genuine contentment that Jasper and I were together in spite of our obvious differences of being human and vampire.

I could not believe how utterly satisfied I felt with the world, the same world that I would have not cared if it had left be only a few moments ago.

I hardly knew what to say to the smiling female vampire, my life seeming to feel a little more complete now that I knew such support, such compassion, about something in which I had truly dove head-first and had never looked back.

"Alice…thank you…really," I replied significantly, feeling my shoulders release the tension that had been located within the muscles there for quite some time this night, as the two of us exchanged knowing looks before turning back around to face Emmett who was helping Jasper to stand up from the bed.

I swallowed down the spit that had collected in the back of my throat as I watched the hulking vampire with short-cropped hair handle Whitlock so carefully as Jasper held onto one of Emmett's forearms while his other was sort of hovering in the air out in front of him for balance whilst he stood.

I breathed a quiet smile at the sight of my beloved vampire being so strong, as my eyes appreciatively roamed over Jasper's long, straightening form, his exposed torso having now been restored back to its silken, porcelain state, as his golden eyes were quick to find my softly smiling features directed his way.

In spite of the fact that he and I were only standing about six or seven feet away from each other and with other people in the room as well, there was this surge of energized reassurance, like a concrete material connecting us both to each other and providing us with the effortless information that we belonged to one another, as Jasper saw the warm, thankful expression on my face, and smiled brilliantly at me in response.

"Here you go; compliments of the exclusive 'Eduardo' line of fashion," Alice joked cutely to the other vampires as she stepped to his side and dutifully handed the simple grey shirt over to Emmett so he may help Jasper put the garment on.

I watched, transfixed in my observation of the vampires caring so diligently for one another and making sure that Jasper's every need was seen to, my own senses far too enraptured with the notion that I was now a part of such an entourage to take care of the blonde-haired vampire as well, as Emmett gathered the shirt in his hands, instructed Jasper to lift up his arms, and then neatly pulled the article of clothing over his head and down his chest.

"I really am…doing a lot better now, guys…thanks…" Jasper attempted to voice as Emmett rearranged the loaned shirt that actually did bring out Whitlock's more slender build rather nicely, the larger male making sure that each of his short sleeves were even and then the length of the garment was not bunched up anywhere on him, much like an older brother or father dressing his child.

"Is this your way of telling us that you want a minute alone with Edward…?" Alice prodded with a playful smirk, casting Jasper a cheeky, sideways glance before nodding to Emmett beside him.

"Yeah, we need to talk about something…but I'll meet you guys outside in a second," Jasper replied with a bit more gravity to his words, his meanings, as he shyly eyed Alice who was already being joined by Emmett so that the two of them could

"You got it, man," Emmett agreed with a charming smirk, wrapping a large arm around Alice's shoulders as the pair of them cast their knowing eyes on me for a moment as they turned to exit my bedroom and then the apartment.

Jasper and I waited until we heard the door to my apartment close before focusing intently on the other, my feet already taking me closer and closer to the beautiful, rejuvenated vampire before me, as I watched him quickly lift his arms to me so he draw me into a powerful embrace.

As our bodies melded together, my racing blood inside my veins seemed to calm down, as I let him wrap his arms around my neck and bury his lovely face in the crook of my shoulder, my own arms snaking tightly around his middle as I squeezed him to me, my strength still mindful of his temporarily fragile state.

"Edward, I was so scared...those people just wouldn't stop, and I was so scared that I was never going to see you again…" Jasper spoke solemnly to me, moving his precious face against my neck for a moment as his fingers clutched the soft, blue fabric at my back, "…but I prayed…I prayed and I prayed that you would come save me…and…you did. You did save me…"

Jasper finished the last of his words to me by lifting his blonde head off of my shoulder, casting his beautiful, golden gaze directly into my adamant green ones, as our noses were only centimeters apart whilst we held onto each other, me desperate to feel his wondrously cool, firm frame against my own at last.

"Jasper…"I breathed before swallowing hard and steadying my words, my world, so that I may convey my message as clearly as possible to the love of my life, "…of course I came for you. How could I not…when I love you so much…"

Jasper blinked dreamily at my earth-shattering words, his chest pressed solidly against my own, as I squeezed his lithe frame, loving it, appreciating it, needing it against my own perhaps forever, as I saw the vampire part his delectable, rose-colored lips before replying.

"…you…love…me, Edward?" Jasper asked in an entranced whisper of a voice, the very sound of which ghosting passed me like a soft, spring breeze, as I could only smile at such a question at first, my grip lessening along his back so that I may run my hands up higher along his body until I could massage his shoulder blades with careful ministrations.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock…know right now that I would do anything for you…anything…" I supplied easily, slipping my eyes closed as the two of us naturally leaned in closer to one another until I could feel Jasper's smooth cheek slide across my nose and lips.

"I love you, too, Edward…I think I have for a while now, when I realized that I love absolutely everything about you," Jasper replied significantly to me, his eyes closed as well as we practically felt our way to each others' silken lips with affectionate touches and caresses, kissing lightly at first before adding a bit more strength behind our actions as I relished in the feeling of Jasper's hands pawing at my back.

There was no rush, nothing to prove at all between us, as we both purely enjoyed the other's irreplaceable taste and texture, able to tap into another sort of existence by such intimate touches and ministrations, as Jasper and I kissed each others' lips with such sweet, leisured ministrations that I was left feeling pleasantly light-heated in my reverie.

"…Edward…" Jasper purred out to me, begging my attention, in between our slow, savoring kisses, our heads smoothly changing angles before pressing our lips together once more, every instance of feeling Jasper accept everything I had to offer positively fascinating me, pleasing me like no one thing has ever before.

"Yes, baby?" I answered my kind-hearted vampire after angling my head a little more to a side so I may place feather-light kisses to the corner of his mouth and down his cheek whilst we spoke to each other.

"…thank you…"Jasper spoke breathlessly to me, turning his head towards me to stop my traveling kisses so we may peer directly into each others' eyes, as he blinked painstakingly adorably at me upon expressing his gratitude.

"You don't ever have to thank me…do you hear me, baby…it's just like how I said…I would do anything for you," I offered in kind, resting my forehead against his and watching exactly how the established contact between us, coupled with my bittersweet words to him, immediately eased his features, his mind, his soul in my hands perhaps.

"Edward, I really do love you…so much," Jasper cooed; his voice light though it was laced with something heavier and I knew exactly what he meant.

Such simple words could be said a thousand times over and never truly capture the full extent to the meaning which one is trying to convey, like a prison of black and white where one tries with futile actions to see a way out colored in grey.

"You have no idea… how happy it makes me to hear you say that," I responded with a knowing smile, lifting my forehead off of his and moving my hands to either of his shoulders.

Jasper smiled bashfully at me in that mind-melting manner that he does, lighting up possibly my whole world in the single gesture, as he and I began to seamlessly walk side by side into the living area from my bedroom, the unspoken information wise to the both of us that Emmett and Alice were still waiting for him just outside my apartment and that he needed to leave.

"When can I see you again?" I asked with slightly pained words, not wanting to let him go as the two of us had approached the front door and then turned to face one another prior to his inevitable departure, the situation paper-thin and feeling like I was toeing closer to the edge of a building as I dared to hold onto him for a moment longer.

"…_parting is such sweet sorrow…"_ I mentally recalled the classic Shakespeare quote, finding it staggeringly appropriate right now as I slid my fingers down either of Jasper's toned arms until I could squeeze his hands inside my own, needing to let him know my struggle with this moment of saying good-bye to him.

"Soon; I just need a little time to fully recover and feel like myself again, but…I definitely want us to meet up again soon…okay?" Jasper finished his proclamation with a subtle question to me, the fact of which delighted me to no end about the mild-mannered vampire who looked too delicious for words, spoke too sweetly for just any man to hear, went through life with such emotion in his heart that would cripple even the highest of angels.

"Anything you need, sweetheart…call me whenever you'd like, day or night…I'll be here," I stated resiliently, letting our fingers drift apart as I brought a hand to the door knob to my side and slowly opened the front door to let Jasper out.

Then, in sudden burst of movement, Jasper flung his arms around my neck, draping his tempting stature over me as he forcefully pressed our lips together, meeting me in a chaste, loving kiss that spoke his thanks for him, offering me all the fine details of just how intricately Jasper appreciated my thoughts and determination about him, and I was pleasurably moved by such a gesture.

"…I love you, Edward Cullen," Jasper breathed against my lips upon retracting them from my own tingling flesh, his body slowly slipping free from my form as he stood back up to his full height.

"I love you," I answered honestly, finding the exchanged words serving as promises between the two of us that we would meet again and when we did, everything was going to be different; better; more permanent and satisfying and everything that we wanted it to be.

"Aww…that was…pretty gross," Emmett joked with a laugh from the hallway outside my apartment, he and Alice having witnessed our kiss since I had already opened the door.

"Oh, shut up, Em…I think it was cute!" Alice countered with her contagious smile and high-pitched voice.

Jasper ducked his blonde head down in endearing embarrassment, something which I had grown to love greatly about him over the short time of truly knowing him, and I cleared my throat while avoiding their light-hearted, golden gazes.

"Alright, you guys…I guess I'm ready to go now…" Jasper spoke to Alice and Emmett, before gingerly touching my arm as he stepped out of my apartment and in between the other vampires, his eyes gentle and affectionate as they studied my features.

"Come on, Jazz man…let's get you home," Emmett said with a smirk, cocking his head to a side to indicate that they needed to head down the length of the hallway so they may exit my apartment complex and, ultimately, venture to their own abode.

However, as Jasper began walking after an already striding Emmett, the blonde-haired vampire quickly whipped his head around so that he may look over his shoulder and back at me as I stood there watching him leave, and the look on his face, the sheer, pleading intensity that had been there in his eyes had spoken a message as clear as day to me in that split-second.

'…_this is my home'_ is what I had been able to read in Jasper's lovely eyes at me before he had to turn his head and face forward once more as he continued down the narrow path out of the building.

Having obviously noticed the mysterious connection that had taken place between Jasper and I, Alice smiled at me, the pixie-sized vampire having not left my side yet as she had let Emmett lead Jasper first.

Just as I was about to say something to her, something about Jasper, Alice placed a small hand on my shoulder to give herself a boost as she stood on the tips of her toes so she may place a well-meaning kiss on my cheek.

I bowed my head down, grinning mildly at her gesture, knowing that she was continuing to thank me for my efforts today, but her words quickly shocked me out of my state of calm.

"We live at the Fairbrook Apartments downtown, apartment number seven hundred and eighty…" Alice spoke to me giddily, nearly bouncing up and down on her feet as she delivered me the information before abruptly hurrying down the hallway as well to catch up to a departed Jasper and Emmett, humming audibly as she went.

"_Fairbrook…"_ I remembered, already able to picture the sleek, modern building located in a prime central downtown spot where the independently wealthy tended to reside and see to their pleasures, where the most luxurious of cars would litter the nearby lots and garages and intimidate the rest, _"…wow."_

"_I know where that is…I'll be able to see Jasper!"_ I mentally connected all the dots given me, almost ready to draw out a mental map of exactly which roads I needed to take so I may travel to their apartment in as little time as possible, as my endless thoughts continued, _"…and I can't wait…I just can't…I know I should; hell, he told me to…but this is something I just cannot do right now. I need to see him tonight…"_

I knew my line of thinking was illogical, given that I had just been with Jasper, but this feeling to be close to him was impossibly potent, far too engraved within my very soul to be ignored for a moment longer.

Plus, a small but growing part of me simply knew that Jasper would be pleased by my hasty actions to be with him as well.

"_How can I be expected to stay away anyway…he tells me loves me…right after I almost fucking lose him…"_ I shuddered at the fresh memory as I turned away from my still-opened doorway so that I may retrieve one of my shorter, more casual coats from a nearby peg located on the adjacent wall, _"…after all that, I especially need to hold him, breathe him in and know that he's mine... I have to have him with me right now, there's no other way around it."_

My thoughts firm and resolute inside my head, I shrugged on my grey, knit coat over my long-sleeved navy-blue shirt and black pants, and headed out of my quiet apartment, determined to roam the darkened city streets for a whole, new reason this night – to be with the person I loved more than life itself.

_Author's Note_: Hmm…there might be one or two more chapters left of this story. Lame, I know, but it must be done, yes? Yes. XD Well, our boys have made it out of their travesty, so let us find out how they shall move on from here. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Edward's POV_

…_to be with the person I loved more than life itself._

…_more than life itself…_

My heart pounded frantically inside my chest, both from my overworking muscles and the adrenaline rushing through my systems, as I dashed down the white and maroon-decorated corridor, the black trim against such colors provided a more steadying tone for me to somewhat focus on as I counted down the doors that I sprinted passed.

"…_seven hundred and seventy-eight…seven hundred and seventy-nine…"_ I counted to myself, unreal nervousness coupled with highly-concentrated anticipation thrumming through me as I knowingly got closer and closer to Jasper's apartment, _"…seven hundred and eighty."_

There it was; the white door with grey, metal knobs and a small, oval-shaped plaque that read _'780'_ that I knew basically held the light of my whole world behind its simple structure.

I swallowed hard and lifted my hand to take hold of the gleaming doorknob but halted right away upon noticing that it was already turning without me having touched it yet.

My body instantly stilled in waiting as the door opened to reveal a small, feminine face framed with spiky, raven hair, golden eyes, and a familiar, beaming smile.

"Come on in, Edward…he's in his room down the hall," Alice provided in a hushed but jovial tone as she stepped aside to allow me into their elegant abode, my eyes instantly traveling everywhere they could before I moved too far inside.

Beautiful, modern color schemes of white and grey, all highlighted with polished metal, made up the spacious, dream-like living quarters I was now in, as I noticed the tasteful white furniture and impressive spiral staircase that lead up further into the loft that, no doubt, overlooked the bustling city streets of the central downtown location.

However, I only took in my immediate surroundings for a mere fraction of a moment as Alice closed the door behind me, and then my feet were busy leading me down the path that the female vampire had pointed out to me, down the hall to my gorgeous lover.

My knit coat still draped across my form, hanging open and forgotten around my fingertips, I approached the largest room that was more on the right side of the clean, white corridor, and then hesitated.

Jasper was inside this room; all I needed to do was open this door and then I would see him.

My brief moment of waiting was due to the inevitable cure I knew would become of my strife, my hasty, crazy thoughts that made me move without question when it came to him, just as a person holds their breath right before they witness a glorious sunrise since they know right down to their core that it signaled the end of the night and the beginning of something spectacular.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my wild nerves, my every fiber positively dying to see him, feel him once more; from perhaps the moment he had had to leave my apartment only a short hour ago.

My need for him was bordering on a constant fixation, as if I needed Jasper Whitlock to even exist in this world.

I reached out and opened the door to the darkened but immaculately designed bedroom in which a sight was present that literally took my breath away.

Sitting on his knees in the middle of his expansive, cloud-white, canopy bed was my blonde-haired angel, as he had one hand planted on a jean-clad thigh while his other hand covered his eyes.

Jasper was crying, alone in his magnificent, white-and-black patterned bedroom with only the evening sky that cascading in from the nearly panoramic windows to offer him solace.

My heart broke and I made a decision about something right then and there in the doorway before I took another step.

"Jasper, what's wrong…what is it, baby?" I asked with flowing words as I hurried to his side, only now realizing that I still had had my coat on as I quickly brought my hands to the buttons and nearly ripped the garment off of my broad frame.

"…Edward?" Jasper asked with a sniff, looking up from his state of sorrow just as I sat down next to him on his bed and pulled him into a warm, soothing embrace that offered impossible serenity to the both of us at such an intense moment.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me…I'm right here; I couldn't leave you alone…not ever," I confessed solemnly, gingerly cradling Jasper's lithe frame in my arms as the both of us rocked from side to side and I could feel the vampire's tension fade from his very soul.

Ruby red eyes were cast directly into my somber jade ones as Jasper craned his head up from my neck to search my features, crystal-clear tears practically shining along his marble cheeks from the abiding glow of the moonlight, and in this dear moment of the two of us needing each other, I felt nothing but my resounding love for Jasper flourish inside me.

"I didn't want to be away from you either…but…" Jasper spoke with pained, embarrassed words, words that cut deep into me as I gingerly brought my hands to either side of his face to make sure that he continued looking at me whilst he spoke, "…but it's just that I look like this now...a monster…"

I interrupted his words right there upon hearing such a word befall my lover's pure lips, seeing his scarlet gaze drop the instant he had said it, as I quickly spoke, "Jasper, listen to me. You are no monster. I've seen monsters…every day…for a long time…"

As I spoke my solid but gentle words to the hurting vampire in my embrace, I brushed my thumbs against his cheek bones, wiping away his tears and watching with transfixed eyes as Jasper softly closed his eyes and gave himself completely to my cotton-soft ministrations.

"Jasper…baby, you are…kind…" I continued, my voice becoming but a whisper between us as I leaned forward and began pressing feather-light kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, "…and beautiful…perfect…there's no way that you could be a monster…not you, Jazz."

Cool, slender fingers tentatively slid up my arms until I felt Jasper squeeze longingly at my shoulders while I peppered his angelic face with calming kisses, using my hands on either side of his jaw to gently angle his head towards me, as I heard him breathe my name in appreciation.

"Edward…" Jasper spoke quietly again, bringing more of his arms to rest upon my shoulders as he smoothly leaned his weight into me and then pressed his petal-soft lips to mine, kissing me soundly, placing all of his unspoken emotion into the intimate contact that immediately created a soothing veil that cast over the rest of the world just for me.

Wrapping my arms around him, I carefully eased Jasper to lay back, our lips never separating as I watched my stunning lover nip lovingly at my bottom lip as he settled back against his sleek, white pillows and blankets.

"…I love you…" Jasper cooed to me, his voice sweeter than the richest honey yet lighter than the mildest, midday breeze, as he and I angled our heads a bit differently so we may deepen our kisses, inviting more red-hot passion to flood through us both and pour into the other.

I hummed into our heated kisses, able to feel Jasper's glorious love and lust present in the fervent sweeps and flicks of his tongue against my own, the way our velvety-soft muscles swirled endlessly together teasing incredibly at my every aroused sense before I lured his tongue into my mouth so I may close my lips around it and lightly suck on the tip.

"…mmh…" Jasper purred in building, maddening ecstasy, his body shivering slightly beneath my own as I felt his hands slide down from my shoulders to my chest where my lovely vampire began to gracefully undo the tiny buttons adorning the front of my blue dress shirt.

I groaned low in my throat upon feeling Jasper's hands roam greedily across my exposed abdomen once my shirt was undone, before his cool fingers slid around to my lower back, the folds of my shirt hanging limply on either side of me as I hovered over him, kissing him hard once I released his tongue from my lips.

"Baby…" I whispered huskily as I broke off our demanding, enthralling kiss so I may bring my desperate mouth to his throat, feeling Jasper's fingers already prying my shirt completely off my body by pulling the sleeves down my arms, "…you mean absolutely everything to me…I love you so much, Jasper…so much that I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Jasper gasped sharply upon feeling my teeth graze his neck whilst I spoke my soul-bearing words to him, words that I had meant every syllable of, before I hurriedly detached my mouth from his pale, smooth skin so I may sit up and look properly upon the gorgeous creature lying beneath me.

Half-lidded eyes the color of a brazen fire, being mostly red but with small flecks of gold coming back into them, blinked slowly up at me as if in a lovely daze; Jasper's rose-petal lips parted as I brought my hands to the bottom hem of my own grey shirt that the vampire was currently wearing.

"…I don't…want to be without you either, darlin'…not ever," Jasper affirmed to me with breathless, candy-sweet words as I carefully pulled the simple grey tee-shirt off of his form, the blonde-haired male cooperating perfectly in moving his body to accompany my actions of tugging the garment over his toned abdomen and off of his arms.

Feeling whatever residual anxiety that had remained within my body positively fade away at the heavenly sight of my Jasper lying shirtless and smiling sweetly up at me; trusting me, loving only me; his golden curls fanned out across the impossibly divine, white mattress, I mindlessly licked at my lips and narrowed my still gaze, feeling at peace with how much I wanted him.

"Good…now turn around," I provided in a pseudo-cocky tone with a teasing smirk at my vampire lover who smiled even broader at me, gracing me with a ideal view of his deadly, beautiful fangs that were just as white and ethereal as the rest of him, before Jasper complied with my wishes and turned over.

As Jasper settled on his stomach against the pliant rumples of his bed, my hands were already trailing lovingly down his slender, shapely back and sides, mapping out his delicious curves with calloused fingers and intrigued eyes as I watched him pant and purr his pleasure for me while I praised his lithe but lethal physique.

I lowered my lips to the back of his neck, merely touching them to his sensitive skin, letting my angel know I was there with small puffs of air that graced his porcelain flesh, before I slowly moved my tingling lips down to his shoulder blades with tender, loving kisses, my hands continuing to run heavily down either of his sides until I could slip them around the front of his waist.

"Mmn…Edward…feels good…" Jasper whimpered silkily to me, the length of his body stretching out pleasantly beneath my own as he leaned more into my ghost touches and simple kisses along his spine, his hips lifting a little off of the bed so I may have more room to unfasten his pants.

His wonderfully accented words flittered through me, causing me to smile softly as he let me pull his light-colored jeans down his long, flawless legs, my eyes forever taking in his soft lines of strong muscle wrapped in satin-white skin that practically begged for my caress, my love, as I finally rid him of the last of his clothes.

Upon having successfully squirmed his way out of his jeans, I watched as Jasper crawled forward a little bit until he slipped an arm underneath one of the much larger pillows that decorated his massive bed; my eyes unable to help observing the way his sinewy muscles flexed against one another, his perfect, round ass in between my parted thighs as the vampire retrieved a small vial of lubrication from the hidden place on his bed.

"…perfect," I muttered aloud, my single spoken word actually directed towards a variety of things at this moment, as I saw Jasper knowingly drop the small vial by his side for me to use as I pleased, before slinking his way closer to me once more.

"…anything you want, Edward…anything…you can do whatever you want with me," Jasper cooed enticingly to me, coating my severely compromised mind all the more with devastating arousal and surges of raw, red-hot need as I unzipped my own dark pants and inched them down my hips just enough to free my painful erection.

"Jasper…" I began in a seductive tone, knowing just how much the timbre of my voice affected the sexy vampire as I bent my body down towards him, taking a hold of one of his hipbones in my hand, and then urged him to lift himself onto his hands and knees on the mattress, "…I already have everything I want…"

Jasper complied with my every whim as he situated himself exactly as I wished, presenting me with a gracious view of the strong muscles in his back and shoulders, the shape of his ass appearing absolutely divine to me as he parted his thighs even more to allow me to be even closer to him, a privilege I smoothly enacted as I kept my body bent over his own and grabbed his hips for support.

"…well…there is one thing…" I opted to redirect my line of thinking, the devious smirk twisting one side of my mouth evident in my gravelly tone to the blonde-haired vampire, as I nearly growled my words against his slender, lower back before moving my hands to either side of his ass, taking a firm hold of the tempting flesh there as I settled my lowered form behind him.

"Edward…p-please…"Jasper stuttered adorably to me, the vampire just about quivering underneath my hands before I suddenly plunged my warm tongue deep inside his poised and puckered entrance, eager to taste him, eager to experience everything about him and see to his pleasure.

"Ohh…s-shit…Edward…God…yes…hell yes…!" Jasper rambled frantically, his voice being mere pants of rushed air inside his darkened, sophisticated bedroom as he bowed his body and squeezed the fabric of his bed comforter inside his hands from such an unabashed, mind-breaking ministration to his most sensitive area.

I rubbed unconscious circles with my thumbs against his ass as I thrust my tongue over and over inside of his delectably cool, flawless body, letting his every whimper and mewl course its way through my own body until I could almost vicariously feel what he was feeling for myself, the effect of which being totally staggering to me.

"…ahh…ha…Edward…fuck…keep going…keep going…please…more…" Jasper begged wantonly of me, his supple thighs trembling before me as my hands could feel every, arousing time the beautiful vampire clenched his muscles but only to arch his back once more and release another white-hot call of my name to the far reaches of his spacious bedroom.

The taste of Jasper's body singing on my tongue, luring what was left of my senses into an intoxicating oblivion; I dragged the flat of my tongue across his sopping wet entrance, the grip of my hands along the curves of his ass having become crushingly stable all the while I sought out to bring Jasper out of his mind right along with me.

Totally drowning, becoming far too caught up in Jasper's smooth, sweet taste that made my blood race in my veins, my cock hardening at an uncontrollable rate in between my own legs from such consuming intimacy taking place, I flicked the tip of my tongue against his loosening ring of muscles, noticing the way that Jasper's legato mewls quickly turned into sharp, staccato gasps of pleasure as my actions bordered on obsessive with his body.

"Oh my God…Edward…Jesus…so good…it feels so fucking good…"Jasper continued to bless my ears with the sounds of his mind-warping pleasure, his body lightly rocking back against my opened mouth as I pawed my hands down his thighs, gripping and scratching at his smooth muscles that I knew would only heighten his ecstasy as I delivered one more flick of my tongue against the outside of his entrance before driving my slippery muscle hard into him.

"…then come, baby…just like this…I want to see you come from me tongue-fucking you," I growled the order to my vampire lover, freeing a hand from his thigh and bringing it in between Jasper's parted legs so I may trail my fingers up along his pulsating shaft, purposefully teasing him with the knowledge that I could touch him, stroke him if I wanted to during such a vibrantly enthralling moment.

"Fucking hell, Edward…please…" Jasper purred as he begged me, his glowing white body stretching again, offering me even more of his self to play with as I saw fit, as I obligingly wrapped my fingers around his leaking shaft and began to pump him in earnest, my tongue never ceasing its continuous laps and licks at Jasper's dripping entrance.

"Haa…Edward…Edward…!" Jasper's moans became nothing else but my name as I fisted my lover's rigid member with determined, confident movements of my hand and wrist, all the while saturating his every pleasurable moment with incredible, electric current from my tongue swirling thickly inside of his entrance.

I could feel my beloved Jasper getting closer and closer to reaching his peak, his moans becoming heavier, louder inside of his extraordinary bedroom, my full name barely making it through those luscious lips of his before he started speaking it all over again, as his lithe body now writhed gloriously from so much accumulating sensations, every one of them threatening to make his vision blur in a hazy moment of sheer bliss, and I could practically taste his body becoming even more aroused with each passing second.

"Edward, oh my…I'm going to…you're making me come…!" Jasper moaned in such a way that I felt the tip of my own cock drip with fluid as I hurriedly plunged my tongue deep inside of his entrance, humming in approval of my lover's heated declaration as I did so, and then suddenly felt Jasper's thick cock swell even more against my stroking palm whilst the blonde vampire erupted his milky essence onto the pliant mattress beneath his body.

I was entranced in an instant, able to feel Jasper's entire body being thoroughly riddled and overcome with unbelievable pleasure that just about pierced into me as my gripping hand pumped stream after stream of his creamy, white fluid that spattered uncaringly onto the pristine sheets below.

"Ah…Edward…shit…amazing…" Jasper mumbled mindlessly through the mesmerizing power of his release, as I gingerly pulled my tongue out of his fluttering entrance, licking my parted lips as I leaned back so I may support my weight on my knees now, my half-lidded eyes trained diligently on Jasper's delightfully relaxed form before me.

"Jazz…baby…I know I need to be careful with you right now…but, honestly, I don't think I can…not after seeing you come like that…" I confessed with husky, lust-filled words as I picked up the small vial of clear lubrication from the bed and twisted off the top, Jasper's lovely, willing body so close to my own becoming far too cruel for me not to experience for a moment longer.

"Darlin'…I told you that this could be however you wanted it to be…" Jasper replied back to me with breathless yet certain words, looking over his shoulder at me whilst he spoke and placed more of his weight onto his forearms currently resting on the mattress, "…so, please, Edward…take me hard and fast…just like this; just like how you want me."

A throaty growl escaped me in answer; Jasper's words practically making me come right there on the spot, as I tipped over the glass vial and let the cool, slippery liquid pour all over my erection, barely minding how some of it dripped onto the already soiled sheets below as I drenched my throbbing cock in the sweet-smelling liquid.

Jasper's red-hued eyes continued to watch me from over his shoulder, his golden curls angling across his forehead as he whined softly at the sight of me grabbing a hold of my slick cock with my free hand so I may spread the fluid over each, pulsating inch of me, whilst my other hand brought the vial directly over the vampire's perfect ass.

"Ooh…Edward…Jesus…."Jasper purred erotically to me as I let a generous amount of the lubrication run freely, delightfully carelessly, down the middle of Jasper's tempting ass, watching with unabashed arousal as Jasper shivered on his hands and knees and flexed his shoulders from such teasing ministrations.

"Baby doll…" I addressed Jasper with loving words and red-hot sensuality that mixed in a tantalizing blend that was my voice to him at this teetering, intense moment, "…I'm never losing you again…I'll do anything to make sure you're mine…anything."

And with that, I pushed the thick head of my sex into Jasper's tight entrance, immediately feeling blissfully overwhelmed by how his textures insides desperately gripped my sensitive flesh, stroking my every intruding inch as I eased more and more of my cock inside the vampire's heavenly body.

"Edward fucking Cullen, you better keep going…!" Jasper moaned sharply to me as I filled his taut body until the backs of his thighs were pressed flush against the tops of my own, our bodies intimately close and connected as I could feel myself reaching deep inside of him, able to practically sense his every emotion and flicker of a feeling before he himself realized it.

"Mmn…so goddamn tight, Jazz…oh my God…" I breathed the words that seemed to fill the room as my head slowly fell back to be cradled by the muscles in my neck as I braced my hands along either of his hips, briefly musing at the idea that I needed to anchor myself to him for fear that I might float away if I did not, before I began to retract my heavy member from him in slow, measured movements.

The golden-haired vampire with a hauntingly beautiful crimson gaze trembled at my leisured ministrations, his parted lips widening as he groaned his pleasure for me to hear, before I quickly snapped my hips forward to ram my swollen cock hard into his relaxed body.

"Ah…! Yes…just like that, Edward…nnh…!" Jasper moaned at once, his arms hurriedly rising off of the mattress to reach out in front of him so that he could latch his slender fingers along the top of the black and white-designed headboard, his lower half still gripped tight in my hands as I watched him better stabilize himself for my harsh, nearly violent thrusts.

Glorious hints of radiant euphoria, each one stronger than the last and at such a rapid succession, singed throughout my entire body, gracing me with effortless ecstasy that swelled inside me, building and sweltering hot and feeling like nothing but an ultimate paradise in which to indulge, as I pounded my engorged member over and over into my beloved Jasper's highly-responsive body beneath my own.

His flowing, sensual moans, breathless before becoming hoarse and pleading all over again, told me how much he loved my frantic, harsh pace of making love to him.

The velvet-soft texture of his insides that parted and squeezed around the length of my penetrating member whilst our two form crashed and collided, sliding and caressing in such a flawless masterpiece to make the whole world blur away so I may know nothing else than his remarkable body and soul; all of it indicating Jasper acceptance of everything I did and did not have to give… how much we truly loved each other.

"Jasper…this is how…nng…this is how I've wanted to take you…since I first fucking met you, baby…"I confessed to the writhing, moaning creature before me, as I drove my straining cock into his stretched entrance over and over, each thrust becoming even more fierce than the last, with more tingling desperation showered in wanton sparks as I could feel my lust and love almost tangibly fusing together inside of me for him, rendering our lovemaking to become something impossibly astounding for us both to experience at this moment.

"…mmn…ohh…haa….tell me, Edward…please…" Jasper begged erotically of me, his hips bucking back into my hands and groin at a mind-breaking rate, perfectly matching me thrust for thrust as I mindlessly leaned more of my weight towards him so that our rhythm could be faster, more seamless, where I would not ever have to go one second without feeling his amazing body suckling at my moving, thrusting cock and how the soft curves of his ass would grind back against my thighs every time.

A slight tremor of white-hot electricity coursed through me, my breathing coming out in sporadic, uneven pants of air, as I thought of my answer before voicing it aloud for Jasper to hear.

"…I thought about bending your beautiful body over my kitchen counter, pressing you against the cool granite…as you begged me for my cock…" I recounted the details of one of my first fantasies about the pale, gorgeous vampire in my embrace, in my heart, our bodies having not slowed our rushed, needy pace one bit whilst I purred my words to him.

"Ohh…fuck, Edward…then what…then what happened, Edward…?" Jasper breathed out his succulent, whining words to me, his bouncing frame shivering slightly as I began sliding my hands up either of his trim sides until I could wrap my arms around his middle, my movements effectively ushering him to sit up onto his knees from his bent position so that he and I may feel more of each other.

It felt like heaven, making love to him while being able to feel every jolt and movement Jasper experienced, as he leaned his weight back onto me and I easily accepted all of him.

"Mmn…" I growled the moment Jasper's soft yet sturdy back pressed up against my chest, my chiseled abdomen able to cradle the subtle yet sexy curve of the vampire's back as I used my crushing hold on the blonde-haired man to keep his toned body nearly adhered to my own as I ground my aching hips up into his ass, burying my swelling cock inside his entrance in a most soul-breaking of ways.

"…then, sweet Jasper…"my words continued to tease and torment him with riveting tinges of electricity as I watched Jasper stretch his back against my larger frame as if begging for more, arching and moaning whilst bringing one hand to mine around his waist and lifting the other to run his long, pale fingers through my matted-down auburn locks, "…I gave you exactly what you wanted and fucked you hard until you came, screaming my name…just like how I want you do now, sweetheart…"

I watched as Jasper pulled that luscious bottom lip in between his sharp teeth, his pleasure bordering on being a wonderful burden to him at the moment, as I relished in the sensations of his fingers tightening in their grip in my hair in response – the stunning, blonde-haired vampire being overwhelmed by ecstasy tumbling down upon him and I could not have been happier witnessing such an intimate moment take place.

"Ahh…Edward…I love you so much…I love you…I love you…ohh my God…Edward!" Jasper moaned in a captivating crescendo, his ruby eyes squeezed tightly as I could feel his strong, deadly body quickly tense before my angel loudly called my name into the depths of his bedroom, releasing of the air he had been holding as I watched Jasper's throbbing sex spurt his creamy essence onto the flat planes of his sheet-white abdomen.

The moist, crushed velvet of Jasper's insides quivered around my leaking member from him experiencing his release, perfectly coaxing me the rest of way to orgasm, as I buried my nose against the top of Jasper's shoulder, feeling every one of my senses harmonize within myself, allowing me only to feel my sensitive cock explode my release deep inside the vampire's shivering, stretching body, my thrusting hips allowing me to continue savoring every, single fiber of Jasper as I did so.

My mind a temporary whitened haze; blinded by the staggering amounts of pleasure, pleasure that was far more fulfilling and impacting than any commonplace indulgences; ushering me nothing but pure, unhindered bliss and ignorance of anything else in this world, I reached my ultimate, sexual high with the love of my life, feeling his immaculate body welcoming my everything as he came down from his own, as the two of us seemed to blend together in our tangle of arms and legs, and I briefly half-recognized that I absolutely did not want to take my lips away from his flawless shoulder.

"Haa…Jazz…mmn…" I breathed out in between my heavy pants of air, my forehead beading with sweat while Jasper remained pleasantly cool in my arms as I unconsciously leaned all of my weight against his back, needing the support and craving the contact, as I remained connected with him for a moment longer whilst I caught my breath and continued to breathe him in.

"Edward, that was…wow…" Jasper finished his sentence with a breathy chuckle, tipping his curly blonde head lazily to a side while I continued to hold him to me, his hands lightly resting on my forearms as I gently clung to his precious form.

"Baby…do you remember the first time we made love…and I asked you to stay with me forever…?" I posed the nostalgic question with mild but steady words, my amiably sated mind able to recall the specific, significant occurrence between the two of us while already thinking of an overall point I would conclude of it all at the end.

"Of course I do…one of the happiest moments of my life, darlin'…" Jasper replied with an evident smile that offered a more light-hearted tone to his accented words, the affect of which being gratefully rousing to me from my otherwise internal state as I gently smirked from behind his head at his affectionate reply.

"Well…I'd be lying if I told you I'd given this a lot of thought…but I'm still certain that it's what I want…" I commented quizzically, only realizing after the fact that my words were merely acting as a prelude to my larger point.

"What are you talking about…I don't understand what you're saying, Edward…" Jasper spoke in a small voice, the subtle confusion in his words charming me completely, as he carefully turned around in my embrace so that he could cast his worried, crimson eyes on my naturally half-lidded green ones, my angel lovingly searching my features for any signs of distress.

There were none.

I knew what I wanted.

"Jasper, I told you that I'm never losing you again…and that I want us to be forever…" I began alluding to my conclusion calmly; taking a hold of his hands in my own with tender touches as we smoothly laced our fingers together and I rubbed the pads of my thumbs across the tops of his hands to soothe whatever concern he might be having as I spoke to him like this.

Jasper remained politely silent to allow me a comfortable opportunity to continue speaking, his striking eyes still holding mine and I blinked slowly at his angelic face before a curving one side of my lips into a knowing smile.

"I want you to make me a vampire, Jazz…" I finished solidly, finally voicing the decision I had made the second I had opened the door to this room and had witnessed Jasper Whitlock crying on his knees on his bed…the decision to become like him so that I could always make sure he would never have to cry like that again.

Jasper's rose-petal lips parted at my words and I could hear his first breath audibly catch before it left him.

_Author's Note_: Alright. One more to go, and then that's all, folks. XD Admittedly, I'll be super sad when this story wraps up – it's definitely been one of my favorites. Cheers and I hope you leave a nice, shiny review at the door, yeah? Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

_Jasper's POV_

Three months later…

I watched with smiling, appreciative eyes as Edward kept his own eyes softly closed, his lips slightly moving along with the notes of the concerto piece that his long fingers pulled from the piano.

Dressed in black slacks and a white, long-sleeve dress shirt that was left unbuttoned, Edward gently swayed to the beautiful, dramatic rhythm he created on the versatile instrument, the solemn, mellow tones filling our shared Fairbrook apartment with effortless serenity and sound.

A pleased smirk curved my lips as I marveled at the way Edward seemed to charm the low notes from the piano, creating such intricate blues melodies that sounded as if the song he played was the very representation of the moment the hardest criminal in the world finally broke down into tears that filled his hands before confessing his every sin aloud; and I was forever touched by the amount of emotion Edward's music always seemed to inspire within me.

Edward was so beautiful sitting there playing the piano like this at such an early morning hour, purposefully letting me witness into his own personal thoughts and tastes shine through the music he keyed, as he kept his unruly, bronze head lowered in what appeared to meditation whilst he played, whilst he expressed himself for solely me to behold.

I loved him so much.

With my smile for him unable to fade from my lips, I mindfully stepped across the spacious main room of our apartment until I was at his side, watching as he smirked as well upon sensing that I was approaching him even though he had yet to open to his eyes.

Wordlessly, I placed my cool, sheet-white hands on one of his shoulders and smoothly maneuvered until I was standing behind his sitting form, slowly sliding my arms around his strong chest as I bent my body over so I could rest my cheek against his.

I sighed quietly, contently, as I listened to a few more bars of his lovely music, enjoying how I could feel every time Edward's body moved along with the accented notes and mood-changing chords, like he was physically part of the melodies he played, before I turned my face a little more towards my lover's neck and buried my nose against his soft flesh.

"…sounds wonderful, darlin'," I cooed warmly against the side of Edward's neck as he affectionately lifted his head up from hovering over his hands as they glided across the ivory keys, and then smiled his naturally crooked smile at my words.

As I tightened my hold around Edward's shoulders, tipping my curly, blonde head against his own fiery auburn locks, Edward finally opened his eyes, ready to slowly detach himself from his beautiful music so that he could reconnect with the rest of the world once more; Edward Cullen's immortal golden gaze beholding our reflections made in the sleek black of the piano in front of us.

We both smiled at the moving picture of ourselves, before Edward lifted his equally pale hands off of the piano keys and brought them up to my forearms, his body gracefully turning around on the bench so that we may face each other.

"Did you have a nice hunt, sweetheart?" Edward asked me with tender words, his hands sliding up my arms until he could take a gentle hold of either side of my face, making sure that I remained as close to him as possible as I kept my grey-clad arms securely wrapped around his shoulders.

"I did," I replied with a smile, before the two of us pressed our lips together, his cool, silken flesh pleasantly caressing my own, causing me to instantly become enveloped by remarkable, familiar waves of loving affection to coast through me, like I had somehow arrived home within him.

Ending the kiss comfortably, I opened my own sunlight-colored gaze to meet his awaiting one, as I briefly licked at my lips before speaking.

"We should probably be leaving soon," I offered carefully, my mind having recalled our established plans for today, plans that Edward had brought up to me a few weeks ago to which I had eagerly agreed, as I rubbed my nose soothingly against his.

"I know…I just want to hold you some more," Edward responded sweetly; his words making me smile once more, allowing me to relish the delicious combination of Edward's infinite love as well as a touch of personal desperation directed towards me, something which I never grew tired of from the beautiful, bronze-haired male before me; as I quickly kissed his lips in gratitude.

"Later, darlin'…we both need to get ready," I provided happily, bringing my hands down to the opened folds of his white dress shirt and giving them a well-meaning tug until Edward obligingly stood up from the piano bench, a warm smirk curving his tempting lips at me upon witnessing my playful antics.

"Alright…I'll start getting dressed," Edward complied, as he and I stepped around the piano bench, reached out for the other's hand, and laced our fingers together as we began heading out of the grand living room and towards our master bedroom.

"This…really means a lot to me that you'd want me to be there with you today, Edward…" I commented somewhat bashfully as Edward and I walked casually down the white hallway, having already passed various white-and-grey pieces of custom furniture and a tasteful array of glass and cherry oak fixtures that offered a pleasing, earthy counterbalance to so many solid yet soft colors that made up our pristine, modern apartment.

Before approaching the doorway to our bedroom, Edward turned around so that he may face me, the slightly taller male boring his amber-colored eyes directly into mine, and I noticed how much Edward's normally rugged, strict features had softened upon my spoken words to him.

"Of course I want you there with me, Jazz…I can't think of anyone else that I would want to help me through this more than you," Edward spoke somberly, his words as sure and precise as any well-crafted blade, as he gave my fingers a squeeze with his own to emphasize what he was saying to me.

My heart swelled inside my chest as my lips parted in brilliant admiration at the male before me, humility flooding through my systems and cleansing me from my every worry about the plans he and I were to see through this day, and I tightened my grip on his hand in solemn appreciation.

"…thank you," I spoke quietly, blinking my eyes down for a moment, before looking back up into Edward's handsome, patient face, seeing just how much love and understanding there truly were behind those transformed eyes of his as they steadily held my shy gaze.

"No…thank you, baby," Edward boomeranged back to me with a growing smirk, before the two of us stepped inside our master bedroom so we may change into something more formal and finally set out to put something of Edward's past to rest.

X

Three hours and seventeen minutes later…

The early afternoon sky was partially overcast, rendering a great portion of the cadet blue canvass to have a smoky, silvery glaze that stretched out majestically above our bowed heads, as Edward and I stood close to one another.

The smell of a thousand, different kinds of flowers wafted this way and that, surrounding both me and my beloved Edward in a myriad of scents that both soothed our still minds and made us remember better days, as the two of us, dressed in pressed, black suits and cream-colored shirts, stood over the graves of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

…Edward's parents.

When we had first arrived here at their gravesite, Edward and I had each placed a single, long-stemmed white rose on top of his parents' polished, marble grey headstone, simple words becoming elongated sentences to the both of them inside my mind even though I had never met Carlisle and Esme Cullen before.

After he and I had laid our roses down to pay our respects, I had taken quite a few steps back to allow Edward some privacy as he crouched low in front of his parents' shared tombstone and whispered words that I chose not to hear.

He had just finished speaking to them a few moments ago and was now back, standing at my side as we simply stood in contemplative silence and kept our rare, light-colored eyes lowered.

Truth be told, I had been both troubled and deeply moved whence Edward had first explained to me that this day would mark the eighteenth anniversary of his parents' murders and that he wanted for the two of us to visit their graves, as I knew that they had both been killed by vampires all that time ago.

I had been terribly afraid that I would be somehow condemning their deaths by even being in the same vicinity as they, being a vampire myself, but standing beside Edward Cullen at this vivid moment underneath such a murky, unmoving sky, I was at an unforeseeable peace with myself.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Edward was just like me now, a frozen immortal set apart from everyone and everything else, or how he had asked me with brimming sincerity in his golden eyes if I would do him the honor of joining him this day to visit his deceased mother and father.

Whatever the reason, I was immersed in absolute serenity standing there in this quiet cemetery on this grey afternoon; being there for the one I loved most.

Somehow, in some unexplainable yet uncomplicated way, I realized that Carlisle and Esme Cullen would have understood, and that they would have been happy for their son Edward just the same.

They would have smiled and embraced and wished their son well…

Breaking me from my wandering thoughts, I felt smooth, cool fingers gently brush a few of my blonde curls away from my forehead, as my keen gaze took in Edward's sharp jaw line, rose-colored lips, and perfect cheekbones.

"Jazz…where did you go just now?" Edward asked with a subtle quirk of an eyebrow and a smirk of his lips at me, as he kept his large hand on my face as he trailed his fingertips lightly down my temple and across my cheek.

"Nowhere…I was just um…thinking about your parents and how proud of you they'd be if they were still here," I answered with gentle words and an even gentler heart, watching with hopeful eyes as Edward's entire, gorgeous face seemed to lighten up incredibly at my reply.

I began to smile in relief and gratitude upon seeing Edward appreciate my words with a glorious smile of his own, the gesture somewhat odd considering which place we were currently in, but that precise fact only made the motionless atmosphere around us all the more real, all the more precious and sacred, before Edward used his careful hold on my cheek to usher me even closer to him.

Our kiss was kept respectfully simple yet chaste, meanings of admiration and immense love behind the brief connection of our soft lips, before Edward politely pulled away and cast his piercing, half-lidded gaze directly into mine.

"They would have loved you, baby…I know because I do," Edward reasoned to me with a grin, sliding his fingers the rest of the way down my chin until he could comfortably retract his hand and bring both of them to his pants pockets, blinking his wheat-colored eyes at me charmingly all the while.

His plain but heartfelt words warmed my very soul where I stood, allowing me more than a peek inside his own inner-most vulnerabilities and worries, any of his strives and accomplishments and most personal aspirations, and I suddenly felt as if I loved him more as I observed how Edward also appeared to have attained a state of acceptance and calm whilst being here with me.

"What did you say to them?" I asked conversationally with a small, growing smile, my eyes sparkling at my kind-hearted lover, as I also slid my hands inside the pockets of my black suit pants, thoroughly enjoying how proper yet candid we were being with each other right now, like we could tell each other positively anything and it would all make perfect sense…much like our talks at night had been whence Edward had still been human and I would lie across his warm back until he had fallen asleep.

"I told them…" Edward began with a purposefully enthralling tone, not unlike how a schoolteacher would read a story to young children, as he took an elegant, rounded step to my side, prompting the both of us to begin taking our leave and set out on our way, "…about how you and I met…how finding you…was like finally finding the most important piece of myself…"

"…Edward…" I breathed out my lover's beautiful name with indescribable awe into the sweetened air as the bronze-haired vampire and I took slow, leisured steps down the winding concrete path that curved out of the extensive, lush cemetery.

"But wait, I'm not done, sweetheart…" Edward added playfully, his rose-colored lips trying to hide how great his smirk was becoming across his lovely features whilst we strolled along the pathway, taking our time as we took great pleasure in such a bittersweet moment together.

"I told my mother just how beautiful you are…about how you take my breath away every time I see you," Edward continued to confess, my lips parting unconsciously as I kept my eyes trained on his striking profile while we casually progressed out of the beautiful cemetery, barely paying any heed whatsoever to our magnificent surroundings such as the white, stone statues of fallen angels and the desperately reaching weeping willows that appeared only to be happy in their stoic life whence they were able to sway softly with the delicate winds.

"…and my father…I told him…" Edward began once more, this time turning his bronze head towards me and meeting my gaze perfectly with his own as our unhurried footsteps never ceased, his voice becoming much more serious, much more emotional and captivating as he concluded, "…how you saved my life, Jasper."

The second after my gold-colored eyes widened in utter astonishment, Edward and I simultaneously stopped walking and turned towards each other, just as a breeze much stronger than the rest briefly rushed passed our tall, immobile forms, causing the folds of our tasteful, flat-black suit jackets to push and pull against our arms as I held his unwavering gaze with my own, searching his features for any traces of casualness.

There were none.

I had…saved his life…?

I knew that I had been the one who had turned him into a vampire, but by the strength I could clearly see in his majestic eyes and the strength present in his kind smile towards me, I also knew that…Edward had meant so much more with his proclamation to me.

I had saved his life.

He was referring to our love, to the fact that I loved and cared for him as well, ultimately returning his feelings and making us a couple...making me part of his future just as he was in mine…_that_ had been what he had meant had saved his life.

My pale features softened with my realizations; the true weight and significance of Edward's words settling amiably within me, granting me an enormous euphoria to be felt that positively enchanted my every instinct and thought, riddling me with cotton-soft happiness which I had only caught a glimpse of before, as I smiled in earnest at my bronze-haired lover before replying.

"Edward, I…barely know what to say, but…"I began with words made difficult by the frequency of the toppling, battling thoughts going on inside my pleased mind and scrupulously flattered senses, "…you…this…saved me, too."

I breathed easier seeing Edward smirk and accept my awkward reply, his eyes twinkling a brilliant, richer gold that added just enough enrapturing light to contrast with the cloudy sky around us, and only a small minute passed between us before Edward reached a pale hand towards mine and entwined our fingers together.

I watched with a heavy heart and a fluttering stomach as Edward lifted my hand held inside of his to his lips and pressed an appreciative kiss to my fingers, promises and further words of love and impossible devotion shining through such a sugar-sweet gesture, before we both continued walking down the narrow pathway.

Subtle, green hills, patterned flawlessly with the graves of the dearly departed on either side of us, Edward and I walked hand-in-hand through the otherwise unoccupied cemetery, our eyes and hearts forward and confident as the human world around us continued to live out its fleeting existence, all passing cars and bustling people and endless chaos versus our measured steps.

Edward and I, silently loving each other with every fiber of our being, calmly strolled passed all of the noise and commotion, paying absolutely no attention to anything besides the other's hand pressed inside our own, as we perhaps symbolically took our time navigating out of such an inevitable resting place for the mortal world, the thought being mutually understood but never voiced aloud that this fate would never be ours.

We would have each other until a higher power finally deemed otherwise.

I would always have Edward's dazzling smile to see, his amazing love to feel, his everything to experience…

Edward, in turn, would always have my hand to hold during difficult times, my infinite love to latch onto and use as he pleased, anything I could ever offer him…just like now.

He had been through so much, had already sacrificed so much…just for me…that I knew that giving Edward Cullen everything I possibly could and more, was the least I could do.

I wanted to do that for him.

Our feelings towards one another did border on being desperate longing at times, but it was rather beautiful the way we needed each other so fiercely.

I could still clearly remember when Edward had burst through the double, metal doors of the abandoned hospital basement, charging forward with malice burning in his eyes, something I had not seen present within him before, as my protective, perfect lover had rushed to my aid and had fought bravely against his own comrades for me.

I could still remember the shock that had first flashed across Edward's half-covered face the very first time he had seen me in that damp alleyway, me having had just finished drinking from a young woman entering her apartment complex, as the bronze-haired, weapon-clad male had visibly hesitated with wide, intriguing eyes prior to making any kind of move.

He still looked at me that same way at times, like it would absolutely kill him to take his eyes off of me, and I knew that I would also have that forever.

These thoughts fresh inside my mind, I ducked my curly blonde head down and smiled merrily to myself as we walked, my habitual movements not going unnoticed by my equally perceptive and keen lover.

"What is it, baby doll?" Edward asked me with such contentedness in his tone that my smile broadened before I lifted my head to cast a sideways look at him prior to answering.

"I was just thinking…" I began thoughtfully, pausing briefly to collect my racing, repeating words inside my mind before voicing them aloud so that Edward may understand exactly what was making me smile; "…it's ironic that you had to…go through so much darkness until you could finally find some light in your life."

Edward's eyebrows rose for a second, his luscious lips parting pensively for a second as he considered my surprisingly profound words, before his features returned back to their normal state, perhaps with even a little more sternness along his brow, as he licked his lips before speaking.

"Actually…it was out of that darkness that I was able to find light…" Edward countered with smooth, deliberate words that caressed over me like warm velvet, as he tightened his hold on my hand and continued to explain his thoughts.

"…if not for my parents' deaths, I may not have ever met you, Jazz...I wouldn't have had a reason to…" Edward spoke to me with emotional, careful words, both igniting and soothing me at the same time, as I adamantly listened to my bronze-haired lover confess something so obscure yet riveting to me, "...so…it was out of the darkest thing to have ever happened to me that I was able to become happy…and see some light. It was because of you, sweetheart…because I found you that night and…I've never been happier."

"Even…even though you're…different now, and…?" I tried to ask my lover, my bashful, accented words being considerately cut off as Edward already knew what I was trying to ask without my having to complete my thought.

"Even though I am a vampire now…ultimately sharing some kind of attachment to that same darkness; I would do it all over again, baby… go through all that shit and face everything I did… just so I could be with you, Jasper;" Edward affirmed my unfinished question with such grace in his words, such quiet valor present in his every syllable that it both stunned and exhilarated my heart and mind, "You're worth…whatever it took for me to be here, with you now…looking at your beautiful face…"

Without truly thinking about my actions before performing them, I lunged forward into Edward's strong arms, throwing my own around his broad shoulders and squeezing him tightly to me at once, no one verbal reply being able to form completely inside my gloriously forfeited mind at the moment as the only thing I could accurately acknowledge was how unbelievably moved I had been from hearing Edward's revelation.

It was staggering to feel this needed by the one person I loved most, so unconditionally loved and cherished, and I was left with an impossible overflow of bliss to course through me that made me wholly believe that where I was now, with Edward here in this cemetery at this very minute, was where I was supposed to be.

I could tell that our expensive suit jackets were creasing in places as my lover returned my iron-clad embrace with solemn silence, our gesture right now being nothing to chuckle lightly about as I positively clung to Edward Cullen, needing to bury myself in him and know nothing else but his values and ideals, as we held onto each other with everything we had, like either of us was the only thing the other male had in his life.

It was beautiful poetry to be like this with him, feeling what I was with his earlier words still ringing clearly inside my heart and soul, encouraging them both with the purest form of adoration and care that kissed over my being like precious warmth.

Crystal-colored tears slowly slid down my porcelain cheeks as I trembled in the absorbing security of Edward's arms, my mind gradually processing the sheer magnitude of everything Edward had just said to me – how he did not fully despise vampires anymore, how he was, in some backwards, retrospective way, grateful for the terrible tragedy in his life…how him being with me meant the world and more to him.

…how Edward's very life had been nothing but a single, darkened night until…until he and I had come together.

I could only tighten my grip along his powerful frame, nuzzling my nose into his shoulder, as I sought out his own body to help me cope with the severity of the swirling, wonderful emotions I was currently feeling, knowing that Edward would understand my need to be as close to him as possible right now, cemetery or otherwise.

I would continue to be the light to his darkness for all of time; there was nothing that would make me happier in my many years to come – I vowed it right there, silently to myself in Edward's loving, comforting arms with glistening tears of joy running down my cheeks.

However much time passed while we simply stood there holding each other, I could not be certain; a few hours or a few days, it did not matter; but the one thing I knew I could be certain of was that spending forever with my beloved Edward…would not be nearly enough time for the two of us.

X

_Author's Note_: Oh. Em. Gee. It's finally over. XD I really hope that it felt like the people were actually speaking this story to you, as most of it was typically in someone's point of view and all that. Yeah? Aside from that, I hope everyone enjoyed reading Dark as Night and I appreciate you all! Many thanks.


End file.
